Two Pair
by sarahwinchester
Summary: When the Winchesters return to Singer Salvage after more than a year, Indi and Maggie set out with them after John runs off. Fogged by love and lust, can the four keep their heads out of the clouds long enough to save themselves from the sparks of hell?
1. Losing Hope

Alright, guys, this is a new story that I've began, and have partnered up with my best friend in writing. It's moslty my writing, but her POV (MAGGIE) and her lines are all her. We have over one hundred pages written, and 26 chapters finished, but we are only going to post ten chapters up front, and then we are going to wait for reviews, and then start posting a chapter a day until we are caught up!

As most of my stories, the main OCs are Indi and Maggie (Indi's best friend). Then, of course, we have Sam, Dean, Bobby, John, and eventually Castiel, Adam, and others from SPN.

I hope you guys enjoy this one, it's been a really great experience. We've spent many sleepless nights writing and editing this so far, and it's become very tangible for us...

**Then There Were Two Pair**

Lights shot through the windshield and my eyes fell closed. Blinding as it was, it did not bother me. I rested my hand on the wheel and stuck my hand back into the Pringles can.

_Third stake out of the week_, I thought. Alone and tired, I thought of John and his boys. Bobby told me we'd see them soon, but I was starting to doubt that.

The last time I'd seen Dean was the witch hunt back in summer. With fall succumbing to winter, I started to lose hope, but what was more important to me was the task at hand; finding and rescuing my best friend.

The house was dark and dull with only the street lights to see. Hidden by only a few shrubs, my truck sat peacefully at the curb, with me inside, waiting for any sign of life.

Three days was a record for me. Usually I'd give up before the end of night two, but something kept me going. Something told me to be constantly watching that residence. Occupancy was a subtle mystery at this address, but the resident was a known convict. Whether it was related to the supernatural at all or not, I needed my friend back.

"Bobby, it's been a while since I heard anything," I said, sitting at the dinner table the next afternoon.

"Just you wait, I'm tellin' ya, they'll turn up. All of 'em,"

He sort of looked blank. Bobby was not the emotional type, but he did care.

"I dunno, it seems like something more is going on—Think about it; Maggie is missing… The boys haven't been in touch…"

"Well, the boys can take care of themselves, and when they show up here… or call, or text or whatever mumbo-jump you youngsters do, then they can help you get Maggie back, ya hear?"

Just then, just before I could get all beside myself, the door burst open, and in walked the eldest Winchester. Bobby's eyes widened, "Well I'll be a son of a bitch…" He practically jumped out of his chair and grasped John's hand, pulling him into a short hug, and then a strong hand shake was exchanged.

"Damnit, John! Where've you been hidin'?" Bobby asked.

I sat and stared speechlessly. John smiled and walked over to me. I stood and hugged him tight.

"Man, Bobby was starting to worry!" I said, almost teary-eyed with joy. My best friend was still missing though…

Bobby rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. I turned my head to the door, and my excited expression slowly faded. He hadn't brought Sam and Dean along…


	2. Family Reunion

I went to sit back down, and lowered my head, but before I could sit, I heard two voices bickering about nothing. In walked Dean, with his duffle slung over his shoulder as usual. Sam followed behind.

My eyes lit up. John stepped out of my way. Dean looked up, and we made eye contact. His lips parted softly. His eyes grew wider with a gloss over them, and he let his duffle slide off his shoulder. As I ran for him, he took a couple steps forward and opened his arms. I wrapped mine around him, and nuzzled my nose into his chest.

"Easy killer," he said. "I missed you too, but it's only been… okay—so it's been a while."

Bobby and John smiled while Sam rolled his eyes. "Hey, Sammy boy," I said.

"It's Sam," he smiled. "How've you been, Indi?" he asked.

"Really freakin' worried about _you_ guys!" I replied.

"We really meant to call—"

"Oh, shut up, Sammy and give me a hug." I gave him a tight hug and then walked back over to the table. Sam said hello to Bobby, and then he went upstairs to put his stuff in the room he usually stayed in. Dean cleared his throat rather loudly. Bobby and John looked up at him, and then he glanced over at me.

"Right… We'll let you two alone then," John said with a nod.

Dean smirked with an acknowledging nod. John and Bobby walked out into the back room, and then through the back door. I desperately needed to tell Dean that Maggie was missing. He hugged me again, really tightly. When he pulled away, I saw an intense look in his eyes. He backed me up to a wall, and planted one right on my lips. I shuddered but resisted. I needed to talk to him about Maggie.

"Dean, I've missed it too, but there's something I need done first."

"What? Do I smell bad?" he asked.

I giggled, "What? No, you never smell bad."

"I doubt that… Is it my breath?" he pried.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Did you find someone?" He looked desperate.

"Huh? No—Maggie's missing! I think I know where she is, but I'm not too sure. I need yours and Sam's help."

"Well what _do_ you know?" he asked me.

"Well, I knowww… that these guys aren't very graceful or stealthy… She hasn't eaten and still has her cell phone."

"Where?" he asked.

"She doesn't know. They covered her face."

"Of course they did. Wait, her phone hasn't died?"

"I-I dunno, but we need to go! Now!"

"Okay, okay," he said. "I'll go get Sammy. Meet us in the car!"

I ran to the car and waited. I only assumed Bobby would be telling John about Maggie. Sam and Dean rushed out of the house. Sam looked frustrated.

"You drive! I drove all the way from Kansas," Dean said, tossing the keys to Sam.

Sam furrowed his brows, rolled his eyes, and proceeded to the driver's seat. I sat in the middle, making a Winchester-Indi sandwich. I showed them the way to the house I was stalking, and we waited. Sure as shit, after about an hour, a van pulled up.

"Stay here. Sammy and I are gonna go check it out…" Dean said, peering out the window. Without even looking at me, he was gone, and he and Sam were on the hunt. I watched them crawl through a cracked window on the first floor. I waited, and waited, but soon I got anxious. I sighed, took a deep breath, and grabbed my knife from my belt. I thought for a moment. Quietly, I sneaked around, peeking through all the windows, soon finding my friends bound in the basement. The window was too small to crawl into, but I had to get in so I found myself crawling through the same window Sam and Dean had, but I didn't get caught. Not right away, anyhow.


	3. Down With A Case of Stupidity

All I remember is waking up, lying in front of a very angry Dean whose hands were bound behind him, just short from touching each other. I saw Maggie and Sam, who was trying to wiggle loose. Maggie looked like she was concentrating. Dean just looked pissed and upset.

I opened my eyes, fully, and the three of them jolted forward.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Shhh," Sam said. "In the basement. I'm almost loose. These idiots didn't check any of us. Dean's got his…" Sam made a gun shape with his fingers.

I nodded and tried to go for my knife. I had been tied too and I was bleeding from somewhere. When I looked, I saw a blood stain on my stomach as if I'd been stabbed. I tried to move, and then confirmed that I _had, _in fact, been stabbed.

Sam's wiggling got more intense and finally, he was free, but then we heard a door.

"Shhh!" Maggie said and sat up straight.

Sam hid his hands behind his back again and watched. A man with a beard and pony tail slowly walked over to me and smiled evilly.

"Don't you dare touch her, pig!" Dean said.

"Tough guy, huh?" asked the man. "Wasn't this enough?" he asked, kneeling down, and touching the wound on my stomach. I cringed and Dean struggled. "Don't make me eat the girl, boy. Not yet."

The man left and soon Sam slowly made his way to untying us. First, he untied Maggie who sat me up to look at my wound. When Sam tried undoing Dean's restrictions, he found the chains. Someone was smart.

Sam, trying to get Dean loose, was getting loud so I had him untie me. I sucked it up and tried looking for a key. These guys really were idiots; they kept the key right on the staircase. I rushed it to Sam who unlocked Dean. Unfortunately, the chain came off with a loud clank, and down rushed the big bad biker man.

Just in time, Dean stood up and clothes-lined the guy. He fell to the ground, and when he attempted to get back up, Sam bonked him over the head with a muffler that was laying there.

"Who keeps a god damn muffler in the basement?" Dean exclaimed.

Maggie walked over and tapped the guys head with her foot. "I think he's out for the count," she said with a raspy voice, but she smiled anyway.

"Okay we gotta get out of here," Sam said. "I'll go first, then Dean, then you girls."

"Why can't I go first?" Dean asked, offended.

"I can't walk up the stairs!" I said as I pointed to my lower abdomen. I could feel the tear, my muscles pounding in agony.

"That's why, Dean. You have to carry your—you have to carry Indi," said Sam.

"Guys shut up, can we just get out of here? I'm starving!" said Maggie.

With that, we proceeded up the stairs with caution. Dean had his guard up, though he was carrying me. The last step leading into a dark hallway creaked. Sam looked in both directions before proceeding. We went left down the hallway where we saw, out the window, the Impala.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" said a man from behind us.

Immediately, Dean set me down, and the man went after Maggie, but Sam dove and disarmed him, while Dean was right behind, waiting to get him in a head lock. He let him choke a little, and walked around slowly, knocking him into a wall.

"Oops," said Dean, sarcastically. He dropped the man, picked me up again, and we made a run for it.


	4. Prelude to Altercation

Back at Bobby's, we explained everything. Bobby was just happy that we'd found Maggie, and ordered us up some pizza, and for Maggie, an order of garlic knots. She drank water like a fish that night—and she hated water. Bobby sewed up my wound, and when he poured peroxide on it, it stung like a bitch.

What a crazy night! After only four hours (this time) of being locked in a basement, we actually got to go back to a place where we all had a room. Even though I could barely get up to it, it was still there waiting for me whenever Dean decided to help me up there.

John, Sam, and Dean were tired from their trip, and Bobby had gone to bed already. We all parted ways, but Dean and I stayed up and watched TV on the couch for a while…

"So, quite a way for Sam and Maggie to meet," I said. Dean nodded and looked right through my eyes, hungrily.

I wasn't ready to jump back into things with Dean so quick. Sure, I had missed him when he was gone, but I was worried about Maggie, and I was worried about my abdomen.

"Dean, I'll be back, I want to talk to Maggie, okay?"

"Come on, she's fine," he pleaded. "Plus, you can't get up the stairs without my help." He smiled triumphantly until I proved him wrong.

"It hurts, but I can do it..." With that, I kissed him on the shoulder, and got up from the couch. I smiled almost victoriously until I tried the first step.

"Geez, I been gone for almost a year, and she hasn't even kissed me," Dean muttered as he helped me up the stairs.

"Meet me in our room in about twenty minutes, and I'll kiss you all you want," I cooed persuasively. He just smiled and watched as I disappeared into Maggie's room.

I discovered her playing a game intently on her cell phone, with the television that she wasn't actually watching on.

"Hey," I said. "Can I come in?"

"Next level," she said jokingly, sitting on her bed.

I laughed a little bit, and entered through the doorway, closing the door behind me. "How's it going?" I walked over to her.

"Better than the past couple days," she said, never taking her eyes off her game.

"You wanna talk?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess," she said. She hadn't even put her phone down.

"Is that an 'okay, whatever' or an 'I'm upset and don't wanna admit it' sure?"

"A little of both I guess," she replied. "I kind of feel like an idiot." She fidgeted, and then lost her game. "Fuck," she muttered almost silently.

"Well, Sam doesn't think so." I winked and giggled a little.

"He probably thinks I'm… some damsel in distress." She finally put her phone down, but began staring at the television.

"Nah, not Sammy. He ain't like that." I sat down next to her, and noticed she was watching _Whose Line Is It Anyway?_

She stared at the TV with an unbelieving look. "Kind of not the first impression I'd want to make."

"It's fine, shit happens, girl."

"Yeah, maybe…" We sat in silence for a minute. "How are you and lover boy? Does he smell?"

"What? No he doesn't smell… He actually… smells kind of… well—nice. Hah, lover boy… that's far from it."

"I always pictured him as one of those take-your-breath-away kind of guys," she said.

"Yeah, in my dreams. He's a charmer, but he's not so romantic—and… well… we're not actually together."

"What do you mean not actually together?" she asked. "I thought you guys were waiting for each other or something like that?"

"Well, we were—I mean… It's implied, but he never really ever asked me to be his girl, and I don't expect him to, he's not that type of guy… unfortunately."

"Then he doesn't deserve you, he's a douche…"

"No, no… he's really great to me. I just—I dunno we never really talked about it," I explained.

Maggie shifted slightly and started twirling her hair with her finger. I sat and thought about what she just said, and what I had said. I never thought of this, but what if I wasn't his only one?

"I really like him, Mags. I've known him forever, and we click."

"Does he feel the same way?" she asked.

"He acts like it when he's with me." I twiddled my thumbs, and took a deep breath. A plane flew overhead, making the house rumble a bit.

"What time is it?" she asked me.

"About ten thirty-ish," I replied. "Why? Got a hot date?"

"With who?" she asked, seriously.

"I dunno, you tell me!" I smiled.

Maggie shook her head, and rolled her eyes. She turned up the volume on the TV.

"Come on, Mags! Ya can't tell me that he don't catch your eye!"

"He might, but I'm not some booty call for when someone gets lonely," she retorted.

"Sam's not into the whole booty call thing. He's gentle, and kind, an' wouldn't hurt anyone."

"So he's nothing like his brother?"

"Hey!" I laughed. "That hurts! …but no—I mean aside from the kicking ass and taking names part I guess, they're two completely different people."

"Maybe," she said.

"Maybe…? Maybe what?" I asked.

"I dunno," she said with a yawn.

"Okay, well I guess I'll let you do your thang. I'm gonna go get some sleep."

"Mhmmm, sureee you are."

I turned away, smiled, blushed, and then shook my head. "I hate you, haha."

"I love you too, twin!" She exclaimed. "And don't strain yourself!"

I got up and walked out of the room. Something was telling me that she was going to have a thing for Sammy, but only time would tell. Maybe they would be good for each other. I think I had something else to worry about though. She made me think about things between Dean and I. I couldn't have just been his toy…


	5. To Be or Not to Be

"Hey Dean," I said when I walked into our room, putting pressure on my abdomen with my fore-arm. A snore was all I got in response. I sighed and got undressed, then crawled into bed beside him. I drifted to sleep, and found myself waking, saying "Oh fuck… you're huge…"

"I hope that's me you're talking about," Dean said softly.

"Huh?" I said. "Oh, I was just dreaming about this demon guy that—"

"Indi, I was just joking," Dean chuckled. "How's your stomach?"

To my surprise, it hadn't hurt as much after getting some sleep. "It's—it's better," I said. "What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"It's about twelve." He reached his arms out and put them around me. "How about them kisses?"

I smiled dimly and carefully scooted in closer to him. He softened his eyes, and I kissed him lightly on the lips. Then, I thought about my conversation with Maggie.

"Hey, Dean?" I asked.

"Yes?" he answered tenderly.

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?" he looked confused.

"I mean—what are we? To each other?"

"Whatever you want us to be," he said and pulled me in closer for another kiss.

I had to give in. I missed it so much. He kissed me hard, and pulled me on top of him, being gentle around my wound. All he wore was his boxer-briefs, and all I wore were my panties and a t-shirt. We kissed for a minute, managing to get whatever we were still wearing off, and then he flipped me over, lying on top of me. He cupped my cheeks and looked into my eyes, letting me know what was about to happen.

It was long and satisfyingly intense, and when he finished, we lay there together, breathing heavily. He gave me one last long kiss, and rolled over, pulling me into his arms once again.

"I'm gonna get a glass of water…" I said.

"Mhm," he said, drifting off to sleep. I gently slid out of his arms, and put on his t-shirt, and my panties that I found on the ground. That shirt was like a dress… I fixed my hair to the best of my ability, and quietly exited the room.

Now, it was about two in the morning. I found Maggie down in the kitchen, heating up her garlic knots.

"Hey, late dinner?" I asked shakily.

"Yeah, this is about the time I normally eat dinner—you know that," she said, taking her plate out of the microwave.

"Sure—right." I said. "I just came down t'get a drink."

"How was it with Dean?" she asked all knowingly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"If you glowed any brighter, you would light up an entire city block," she said with humor in her voice. She sat down at the table as I grabbed a glass.

"I dunno what you're talkin' about."

"Mhm, and I'm sure you and Dean just decided to play dress up and wear each other's clothes," she said sarcastically. "Is he wearing your shirt now?"

I sighed. "I sleep in my underwear and this was the closest thing to me."

"Mhm, sureee," Maggie said, stuffing a garlic knot in her mouth.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Oh, of course I believe you! Nobody is more trustworthy than you…" she smiled, and chewed her food.

"Well, what do you want me to do? I—I…"

"I don't care, that's your business what you do up there… I just cast judgments and eat garlic knots."

"Thanks, Mags—you're so supportive, ya know that?" I said sarcastically.

"Any time, biffle," she said. "You want a garlic knot?"

I sat down with my glass, and peered out the window into the night, thoughtlessly. An empty expression submerged my willingness to steal her last garlic knot. I wasn't hungry. I wasn't even thirsty—perhaps that's why I hadn't filled my cup with anything…

"Whatchya thinkin' about?" she asked me.

"Nothin', I guess." I crossed my legs under me on the chair, and rested my chin in my palms.

"Liar."

I rolled my eyes, and shook it off. "I guess I just really want to know what's going on now, but I'm too afraid to bring it up—not to mention I wouldn't know how," I said with a great sigh.

"Hmm, you know you can't hide shit from me, so why don't you just spill it?" she asked.

"Spill what? I told you what I was thinking…" I said, and looked at her confused.

"You're doubting your boyfriend. Don't take what I said to heart, I could be wrong—I hardly know the guy."

"Yeah, but what you said is true—I guess. I mean, I just don't know how to know for sure… or how to ask him. Or trick him into saying that I am his girl to someone…" I said. I pondered for a moment… I looked at Maggie with a suggestive smile.

"If anything you told me about him is true, he probably won't admit it. It would be like him saying he likes ponies, and pink is his favorite color…"

"Well… he does like ponies…" I looked around. Maggie stared at me for a second, speechless.

"How drunk was he when he admitted it?" She laughed.

"He wasn't! We were passing this stable, and he said 'Oh look… tiny horses' and I said 'Dean those are ponies' and he said 'Oh. I like them'." I explained.

"So he can be a softy at times—he's still too much of a macho man to admit it," Maggie pointed out.

"But you never know, maybe he isn't scared to admit that I'm his girl. Maybe he just assumes that everyone knows… Listen, if you could get him to admit it, just once… then tell him that I don't know…"

"Sooo, you want me to trick your boyfriend into admitting that you're his girlfriend…" she asked.

"Precisely," I replied.

"Devious, yet cunning. I like it," she admitted.

"So you'll do it?" I asked happily.

"Of course. Messing with boys' heads is so fun!"

I got up and gave her a hug, and walked back up to our room, trying not to let my excitement hurt my wound. I climbed back into bed with a sleeping Dean, and hoped for the best. What was I to do though if he didn't think of us that way? All those… crazy, happy, passionate nights… to waste.


	6. Messing With Heads

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen…

*MAGGIE POV*

Indi was really starting to get paranoid about Dean. It sort of worried me, but not too much. I tried to finish up my last garlic knot, but I was too full. Back in its container it went. Poor lonely garlic knot… I turned off the stove light, and went to head back upstairs. When I turned the corner, I crashed into something solid… I knew there wasn't a wall there… I've walked that house many times…

When I realized it was a person, I stumbled backwards, and huffed "Holy shit!"

"It's just me! It's Sam! Shh!" he said.

I stood against the wall with my heart going _boom, boom, boom. _I shook it off, and caught my balance. "Don't you know how to turn on a light? Or maybe make some noise!"

Sam chuckled nervously, "Heh, sorry? Uh—I figured it was just my Dad or Dean. Uh—sorry."

I sighed and looked around. "What are you doing up anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep," he said. "W-what about you?"

"Eh, quarter to three is way too early for me to go to bed…It's a normal thing for me."

"Ahh. Okay… So, uh—hey are you doin' okay?"

"Um, yeah—I—I'm fine. It's nothing traumatic. They were just creepy if anything. At least they didn't eat me."

Sam let out a sharp breath. "Yeah, I guess that's a good way to look at it."

"So… I have a question…" I said.

"Yeah, sure—shoot."

"Dean and Indi..." I trailed off, looking at him confused.

He sort of smiled with his teeth and shook his head a little bit. "Yeah… they're something, huh?"

"Yeah, something… So, uh—how many women has Dean had on the road?"

"Uh—uhm, I don't really think he's had any… I mean we share a motel room with our Dad. That'd be kinda awkward," he said.

"Did he… spend any nights away?" I asked.

"Uh no—what does it matter what my brother does?" he asked concernedly.

As I poked him in the chest sternly, making him stumble backwards, I bitched "Because that asshole is dating my best friend, and I don't want her hurt by some douche bag like your stupid hot wing thieving brother."

He pushed me back gently, which I liked… except for the gentle part. "Dean's a good guy, and you don't know anything about him or how he feels about Indi, so just shut your mouth."

"Well, any guy who leaves his girlfriend for a year must not care about her," I said, and then swiftly walked past him towards the stairs, brushing shoulders with him, forcing him to turn to me.

It took him a few seconds to respond, and then he screamed loud enough to wake the whole house, "For your information, he thought about his _girlfriend_ every freakin' night because he_ loves_ her!" He paused, and huffed, flaring his nostrils. "And he didn't go sleeping around with other girls either!"

I just kept walking, smirking cockily to myself, knowing he wasn't able to see me. I went up to my room, satisfied, and watched some more _Whose Line_. A good nights work, and I got to talk to Sam… I mean not that that's important… in any way… whatsoever… at all…

*END MAGGIE POV*

Sam's yelling was loud enough to wake Dean and me from our deep slumber.

"What the hell is Sammy yelling about?" Dean asked in an adorable 'I-just-woke-up-and-don't-know-what-the-hell-is-going-on' voice.

"Umm… he was just saying how… this guy on this show… they were arguing about… you know what? Just go back to sleep."

Dean made some sort of adorable, groggy sound and snuggled his head back into the pillow. I shuttered with joy and a tear rolled down my cheek. I was so happy that I couldn't sleep anymore, so I got up, ran downstairs, saw Sammy, and tackled him with a hug.

"I love you Sammy!" I exclaimed happily.

Shocked by my sudden actions, he stumbled back a few steps and looked at me strangely.

"What are you talking about Indi?" he question with confusion.

"Oh nothing," I said biting my lip and turning my gaze to my right, grinning slightly.

"Ok…" Sam said trailing off and letting go of my arms. "I'm going to go get the drink that I've been trying to get for the past five minutes..." He turned and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and gestured to me asking if I wanted one.

"Sure, I feel like celebrating right now," I said, thanking Sam with a big smile and a head nod. I took the beer from him and suddenly, I was filled with doubt. My expression went from overjoyed to depressed in less than twenty seconds.

"So… what exactly are you celebrating, and what do I have to do with it?" He took a seat at the table. Sam's question disturbed me from my thoughts and I suddenly felt compelled to have a heart to heart with my brother.

"Sammy can we talk…you know brother to sister?"

"Uh—yeah, sure, what's up?" he asked, shifting in his seat and taking a swig of his beer.

"It's about Dean," I started. "I don't know how to ask you this, but I guess I'll just say it." I took a deep breath to calm myself. "What am I to Dean?" I looked at him briefly, shrugged slightly, and lowered my gaze.

"Wait, does this have anything thing to do with Maggie a few minutes ago?"

"What about Maggie?" I tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Right... Never mind. Must have been sleep walking or something." He took a long swig from his drink.

"So…" I said, directing Sammy back towards the question. "Are you gonna answer my question, oh so wonderful, handsome big brother of mine, please?" He smiled and chuckled slightly. I continued. "I mean, we all pretty much know how I feel about him, but lately I've been confused as to what I am to him…. 'Cause ever since everyone started to see us as a whole, I've always treated it as he's my one and only."

Sam took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts, which took forever. "Honestly, the only person who can tell you how Dean feels is Dean, but personally, I watched him for the past few months fall asleep staring at the ceiling thinking, and turning down every offer he got from any girl. He hasn't been doing his usual routine, ya know?" He paused for a second to take a quick sip from his drink. "So I figure—either he decided he needed to change and stop acting like a horn dog, or someone came into his life and made him change his ways. You get what I'm saying?"

"Really? I-I never noticed him like that when—"

"Hey, uh—"

"Wait, I never notice him like that when we're together… is he afraid of his feelings? Or maybe it isn't me… I just don't want to feel like a sucker for thinking—"

"He's uh—"

"That I was his girlfriend if that's not what it was…"

"Right behind you," Sam finished slowly…

"What?" I asked. Sam was staring at something behind me.

I turned to see Dean standing there. "Oh…" I mumbled.

Dean sighed and looked at the ground. "Come on Indi," he said and looked at me. "I want to talk to you."


	7. Redo

Dean took me by the hand and led me up the stairs. I followed along like a blind child, and when we reached the top of the stairs, he looked back at me with this glimmer in his eyes. We entered a room, and he stopped, turned around, took both of my hands, and started to walk backwards, but we tripped over something, and in the midst of him trying to not let me fall, we both fell, and he landed on top of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked concernedly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said quickly with a smile. We both laughed for a minute, and then he stopped, and so did I. He looked deep into my eyes, as if staring into my soul.

"God Dammit, I love you Indi O'Shea! Hell, I always have!" he looked as though he were tearing up. Perhaps from laughing, but who knows… Nah, not Dean… right?

"I-I love you… too. I always have…"

For the moment afterwards, all I heard was the sound of tumbling dice… and then Maggie's voice saying "Would you two get a room that's not mine?"

Dean and I both looked up awkwardly, and laughed at a distraught Maggie staring down at us. How we ended up there was really a blur, but it caused for some good mood enlightening.

"So are you two like… gonna get married or something—what? I-I just want you out of my room if you're gonna do it."

Dean and I both looked back at each other, and we got up as fast as we could, and raced back to our room, and ended the night with a _blast. _

*MAGGIES POV*

It was about six in the morning, and the sun was rising. It was about time I headed to bed, that way I wouldn't be asleep all day. I pulled back the covers and nestled into the sheets, laying my head onto the pillow which felt perfect under my head. I let out a large yawn and tried to drift off into sleep. It was difficult. I had stayed up nearly the entire time I was locked up in that basement. It was hard to fall asleep there after I saw them devouring a girl that looked of similar build to me. I had been up for four days in a row now, but it felt like I hadn't slept in four years.

I was glad no one had asked about what it was like. It's embarrassing to call yourself a hunter, yet be caught off guard by idiots like those guys. I wondered if they had woken up. I hoped they never did. People like that are no better than the creatures we hunt. It was because of them I couldn't sleep at all. Usually I was in bed by four, it was at least six-thirty by the time I went to bed, and I still couldn't even close my eyes.

I rolled over and started to wonder if they would come after me. What if they found Bobby's house? They would take everyone and turn them into a feast. Then, I pictured them trying to take Bobby down. He would randomly whip out a shotgun and blow their heads off. I turned to lie on my back and pictured what Bobby would say after blowing their heads off. He would probably complain about his house being covered in brain matter and make me clean it up for grabbing their attention in the first place.

I smirked slightly, as Bobby was one of the only people I trusted with my life, one hundred percent; Indi was the other. Hell, with those two there, it was the safest place in the world. Those two would die before they let something bad happen to me.

The thought of them comforted me and allowed my mind to rest for the first time since those bastards laid their hands on me. After I buried my fears, it was easy for my mind to drift into a much needed sleep.

I couldn't have been asleep for more than five minutes when I heard a soft knock on my door. I thought if I just ignored it the person would go away. Much to my displeasure, I was wrong. Again, the person at my door knocked, only slightly louder. It was as if they were trying to wake me up but then make it seem as if they were just seeing if I was awake and able to talk to them. It bothered me and put me in a bad mood. The person at my door knocked a third time, loud enough to wake a sleeping person. I gave up. Obviously I was not going to get sleep until this person got whatever they wanted from me. I swung my legs over the edge and got up, making my way over to the door. I twisted the handle and was slightly surprised, and also annoyed, at the person now standing in my doorway.

Sam Winchester stood nervously, staring at me. I doubted he would start the conversation so I decided to say the first line to get things rolling.

"Did you need something?" I asked, trying my best to sound polite. He stared at me blankly for another second before replying.

"Uh, I just wanted to say… I just wanted to tell you that… uh…what you did before… was…" He stumbled over his words. It was almost like he was speaking slowly just to keep me awake longer.

After the day I'd had, or more accurately, the _days_, I was in no mood to deal with people waking me up and forcing me to listen to them babble on like an idiot. I bit my tongue and decided I could wait just a bit longer before I started to bitch him out.

"I'm sorry, I'm babbling on like an idiot here… so… I just wanted to apologize for before. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. You were just looking out for your friend in your own way, I guess." I just stood there and for the first time took in his appearance.

He was well built, and much taller than me. If I had to guess, I would say he was around a foot taller than me. His hair was short but longer than Dean's hair. I wondered what it felt like to run my fingers through it.

It was then that I realized he had finished his statement quite some time ago, and I was staring at him like an idiot. I felt my face heat up. This was just my tired brain overworking. I mean sure he was cute but was he really worth gawking over? Still, I was staring at him like an idiot.

"Ok," he said making the situation even more awkward.

"Sorry about that, I haven't slept in a few days and my body is finally ready to crash…so uh…sorry I got you upset I guess?" I let the words fall out of my mouth not really knowing what I was saying.

"Oh sorry about that then, I'll let you get your rest," he said, turning towards his room. I watched him walk away and again found myself admiring his body and wishing I could run my fingers through his hair. Wait. What was I thinking? I must have really needed some sleep. I turned back into my room, closing the door behind me. When I got to my bed, I laid down and once again could not find sleep, only this time it was because I had Sam Winchester running through my mind. That jerk kept me awake even when he wasn't there. I decided to hate him from that moment on…

*END MAGGIE POV*


	8. Good Mourning

When Dean's phone alarm went off, it was about six in the morning. I turned tiredly, remembering what it was like to sleep in the same bed or room as Dean. He always had to get up at six, no matter what he had to do that day—even if he didn't have anything to do. It was like he was afraid to miss the sun rise or something, which was alright, but sometimes, on occasions like the night prior, I liked to sleep in.

Dean reached over, and turned off his alarm, and then sat up and stretched. He let out a long yawn, and looked over at me. "Mornin', baby," he said enthusiastically.

I pulled the blanket over my head and pouted. I felt him get out of bed. Footsteps sounded towards the attached bathroom, and I heard him get into the shower. I drifted in and out of sleep until finally, I heard John and Sam talking as they passed our room to go downstairs.

"So," Sam chuckled, "I think he finally told her."

"No shit?" John questioned.

That was all I heard them say. After that, I was up for the day. I sat up and threw on a tank top and flannel, and then tried to find some pants. All I could find was a pair of jean shorts to wear, so I slipped them on and then thought to myself "Shit… What shoes am I going to wear with shorts? All I own is boots…" Then, I had realized that I still had an old pair of skateboarding sneakers in the closet. I smiled, and went to get socks, then found my sneakers and slipped them on.

When Dean got out of the shower, I was sitting on the bed looking through my horse magazine, waiting. When I looked up, my eyes grew wide. All he had on was a towel, and he was cleaning his ears out with a q-tip. Man it had been a while, and I wasn't really used to being so comfortable around him.

"Hey you," I said softly, practically drooling all over myself.

"Hey," he said with an upward nod of his head and a grin. "You look good."

"Thanks," I smiled. "You too," I giggled.

He looked down at himself, and then walked over to his duffle bag that was hanging on a hook on the back of the door. He dug through it until he found a shirt, underwear and socks. He walked back into the bathroom, grabbing his jeans on the way, and when he came out, he was fully dressed.

He came over, and sat down next to me. Pulling his boots out from under the bed, he asked me what I wanted to do that day.

"I dunno. Sam, Bobby or your Dad find any good cases we can check out?"

"It's Friday… who wants to work on a Friday?" he asked as if he were offended.

I smiled and tilted my head back as if to say _okay then. _After tying his boots, we both went downstairs to find Sam, Bobby, and John sitting around the table with coffee.

"Coffee's on you two," Bobby said, flashing his mug at us.

"Sweet," said Dean. I sat down next to Sam and looked down at a scar on my forearm.

"Where'd you get that?" John asked quietly.

"A hunt that I was being stupid with…" I replied.

He just kind of gave me that "You should know better" look. John was like a Dad to me. I knew him for as long as I could remember before he dumped me off on Bobby because Dean and I weren't getting along. Of course, we all know how that story goes…

Dean poured the two of us a cup of black coffee, and set mine down in front of me. He leaned against the wall, crossed one ankle over the other, and took a tiny sip of the hot liquid. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hey Dean, I wanna show you somethin', come on," Sam said.

"Sure," Dean said and followed Sam out to the front porch.

"So, Indi, how have you been?" John asked. Bobby excused himself to the store for a short while.

I explained to John all about how I was trying to be a cowgirl and a hunter at the same time. I also explained how difficult it was without him and the boys around. They were my only family besides Bobby and Maggie, and if it weren't for him, Maggie and I wouldn't know Bobby. He did, after all, introduce us to the monsters under our beds…

John practically raised me. I never started to call him Dad or anything because he made it clear that he wasn't, and that my mother had died via vampire attack and my real dad had left me for dead. He always tried to keep me away from those things and to keep it on the down low, but with me growing up with Dean, it was quite impossible. Dean always wanted to scare me, and with his real knowledge of monsters, it was so easy to believe him, so, naturally, John dumped me on Bobby because he didn't want Dean spilling the beans.

Obviously, Bobby's house was an arsenal on incantations, magic, and folklore, so by seventh grade, I was looking up things like Wicca and that's when I met Maggie, and we started doing silly things like Astral Projection and small enchantment spells… Most of which didn't work. The one time we actually did get Astral Projection to work was when it all started, and Bobby was pissed…

*NARRATOR*

"So what did you want to show me, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Well, I didn't really want to show you something. I wanted to ask you something without Dad poking his head in like he always does," Sam admitted. They both walked side by side for a short time to gain some distance from the house. "So how much did you overhear last night?" Sam asked, trying to push into the conversation he knew his brother needed.

"To be honest, most of it, I felt her practically run outta bed last night and it woke me up. I was kinda worried about 'er," Dean stated while stopping the short stroll the two had started, turning to Sam.

"Well, then you know how she feels and everything, right?" Sam questioned cautiously.

"Of course I know how she feels! Hell, Sammy I've known for years how she felt about me." Dean spoke in a defensive tone.

"I am just being sure, man, because relationships like those can ruin families… you know?" Sam looked down, afraid to catch his brother's gaze.

"What are you getting at Sammy?" Dean, again, used a defensive tone of voice, only this time it was mixed with a small amount of anger.

"Are you sure you really love her, Dean? Or is this just a fling…?" Sam's voice faded away slowly.

"Does everyone think that it's impossible for me to have a real relationship with _one_ girl?" Dean shouted in pure anger. "Is it really that hard to believe I found someone that I can be in a long term relationship with?"

"No, Dean that's not what I'm saying at all! Look, all I'm trying to do is make sure that you aren't dragging her along until you're done with her. Everyone here is worried about that! Maggie practically cursed me out yesterday because she doesn't want her best friends heart ripped out!"

"Even that bitch has issues with me? Well, she should say it to me face to face!" Dean's face was red with anger as he stormed back down the small path towards the house.

"Wait, Dean, hold on a second!" Sam took off in his direction, catching up with him, and grabbing him by the arm. "All she wants is what's best for her friend. You would do the same for me so what's the difference?" Dean paused for a moment, thinking about his brother's words. He then turned and continued storming off into the house.


	9. Life and Times of A Hunter

"Where the hell is that bitch?" Dean yelled into the house, stomping through the den, into the kitchen, and towards the staircase. Sam, Indi and John followed him, each trying to calm him in their own way.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Indi's voice questioned, filled with concern.

"Dean, I demand you tell me what you're going on about!" John's voice said, filled with authority, but it was no matter, Dean marched on.

"Dean come back downstairs and let's just talk about this." Sam's voice said in a calm manner, shaking his head lightly.

Everyone kept talking, trying to raise their voice over everyone else. Dean ignored them all and slammed open Maggie's door, finding her sound asleep in her bed. He made his way over to her and grabbed her by her shirt and shook her awake.

"Why don't you say that crap to my face, you two faced bitch!" He continued to shake her until he got what he wanted from her.

Maggie had woken up the second he grabbed her shirt. It took her a moment to realize what was going on. Dean was holding onto her shirt and shaking her hard enough to give her whiplash. Sam and John were yelling at him from the door and Indi looked as if she were about to burst into tears, pleading at Dean to stop.

Sam tried to get Dean off of her, but he pushed Sam back with one arm, sending him to the ground. Dean kept yelling at Maggie about what she had said about him to Sam. It soon pieced together in her head. She suddenly gained her composure and slapped Dean, hard, across the face. The sound echoed throughout the house, leaving everyone in a dead silence.

"You want to hear what I have to say? Then listen up, you filthy piece of scum!" Each word she spat out stung like a bite filled with lethal venom. "You think you're good enough for Indi? Well then explain why you blow your cap every other day over whatever you can! On top of that—bursting into MY room, trying to snap my head off, all the while screaming, and all for what?" Maggie noticed a small smile cropping Dean's face. She decided to ignore it and continue her rant, waving her hands around and poking him in the chest. "To prove that you love someone? If you truly loved her, you wouldn't be screaming your head off, and you wouldn't make her feel like shit right now. I mean look at her! She is practically in tears on the floor because you can't control your temper! She deserves someone who doesn't fly off the handle every time something doesn't go his way!"

Dean was speechless, or so it seemed. Indi was balling on the floor, still staring up at Dean. She looked into his eyes, and suddenly seemed to pull herself back together. "You're not Dean…" she said shakily. "I know Dean; I know he wouldn't do this…"

"What are you talking about, Indi… he just did!" Maggie yelled as stood up.

"No, that really isn't—"

"Ha ha ha, so lover girl is pretty keen to her senses," said Dean.

"W-what?" Maggie asked.

Dean looked at her and smirked, and then he flashed his eyes_. Black._ Everyone took a step back.

John stepped forward slowly. "You get the hell out of my boy, you evil son of a bitch."

"And why would I do that? I got a lot of secrets to share…" said the demon that was wearing Dean.

"What do you want?" Sam asked angrily.

"Oh Sammy… Sammy boy! You know, Indi has this crazy crush on you! In fact, I swear when we're doin' it… She thinks of you sometimes."

"Stop it!" Indi screamed. Her blood was boiling.

Sam's nostrils flared, and John slowly started moving in again. The demon just started to laugh.

"Dean! I know you're in there, and if you can hear me… we're gonna get you out!" Indi said softly.

The demon raised Dean's hand, and Indi started to choke. Maggie stepped back slowly, remembering a safety precaution Bobby had taken in every room, and gathered her thoughts. Quickly, she glanced at Indi. She was so hurt and distraught. She looked back to her, intensified her expression, and then Indi understood.

With a deep breath, Maggie tackled him to the bed as strongly as she could, and then jumped back, hoping it would work. The demon lunged, but he could not move from the bed.

"Devil's trap? Really!" he roared.

Sam ran, probably to get holy water and some sort of arms. Maggie rummaged through some drawers and found her incantation book, and flipped to the marked exorcism. Sam came back up and she handed the book to John.

"Get out of my brother…" Sam said, holding the holy water and a rosary to the demon, who flinched. He laughed, regardless.

John started to read the incantation, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii," The demon screeched in agony. Sam tried holding him down. John finished the incantation, "Omnis legio, Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!"

Black smoke raced out of Dean's body through his mouth, and when it was finally gone, Dean fell limp, and a blood stain started to appear on his lower abdomen. Maggie stared in shock as John, Sam and Indi rushed to his side, trying to wake him up. John ripped open the part of his shirt where the blood was seeping through, and then took off his flannel and pressed it tight to Dean's wound. Indy cupped his face. "Baby please! Please wake up!"

"Come on Dean, come on!" Sam shouted.

"God dammit Dean! I created you, and I'm the only one who'll take you out!" yelled John, a tear coming to his eye.

Dean's eyes opened quickly, and he inhaled sharply, gasping for air.

"Easy Dean! Easy!" said Sam.

Dean looked down and panted. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

"You were possessed," Indi cried.

"Yeah, and you got blood all over my bed dammit!" Maggie whined, not knowing what else to say…

"Possessed?" Dean asked anxiously. "I was possessed?"

"Yeah," Maggie said. "Demon thing, hissy, hissy, possession! Out of my room please! I'm glad you're alive, blah, blah! I haven't slept in four days!"

Once everyone settled down in the kitchen, they heard a car pull up. Bobby stepped into the kitchen, and shortly after observing the looks on everyone's faces, he sighed deeply and said in a very exhausted tone, "Now, what did I miss?"


	10. For the Most Part

"I was possessed," Dean said, wincing while his father stuck a sewing needle in his skin again. Looking down, he observed that John was only half way done stitching the wound. He took a deep breath.

"Well, nice goin' ya idjit," Bobby said, while stepping into the next room. "John, come help me look for somethin' would ya?" John had just finished his last stitch and was about to cut the thread when Bobby had asked.

"Ya sure Bobby, just let me wash my hands." John stood up and moved towards the sink. After washing his hands, he followed Bobby into the next room, leaving Sam, Indi, and Dean in the kitchen.

After a few seconds, Indi noticed that Sam was looking at her strangely. She glanced back questioningly towards Sam. Sam nodded his head towards the door signaling to her that Sam wanted to talk to his brother alone. Indi nodded her head, signaling that she understood.

"I'm going to uh… use the bathroom," Indi said, walking into the next room and continued towards the bathroom.

"So, Dean," Sam started. "What was it like?"

"I don't remember everything, Sammy," Dean said turning away from his brother.

"Well how much do you remember?" Sam sat down at the table and leaned forwards, resting his arms on his legs for balance.

"I remember last night, I remember our little heart to heart this morning, I remember getting pissed off at Maggie," Dean said, looking absently out the window.

"What else after that?" Sam pried, trying to get Dean to continue.

"Nothin'. That's it." Dean stood up and turned towards Sam. "After that, I was on Maggie's bed and everyone was surrounding me. Then, Dad helped me down here."

"So how much of our heart to heart was you, and how much was the demon?" Sam questioned Dean, not wanting to go through that again.

"It was all me Sammy, everything I said about Indi was me." Dean gave an angry smile and started walking away. "I'm gonna go watch some TV." He made it to the couch and sat down, turning on the TV to a random channel; a clear signal to Sam that he wasn't having that discussion anymore. He sighed and decided to join his brother at the TV. They both watched in silence.

When Indi stopped hearing Sam and Deans muffled voices, she left the bathroom and went to join them. Indi avoided eye contact with Dean. Staring at the floor, she walked to a lone chair, away from both of the boys.

"Hey," Dean said, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Hey," she said back, glancing briefly at him, feeling the pain, and then looked back at the TV.

Dean looked at Sam, desperate for help. Sam looked back at him, and then to Indi. He sighed and then got up, leaving the room for Dean and Indi to talk.

Alone, Sam was in the kitchen, sitting at the table. It had been an interesting visit back so far..._ And that Maggie is something else_, he thought. He went to go upstairs to gather some clothes for after the shower he planned to take. As he was walking passed Maggie's room, he heard a strange noise.

"_Woosh! Woosh! Zoom! Btang, btang! Hmhmmm… EHHRRRRR!"_

Sam shook his head and smiled to himself. "I don't even wanna know right now…"

Back in the living room, Dean was trying his hardest to start a conversation with Indi. She looked very awkward and tense. He relaxed himself and thought to himself, _this is my Indi, I shouldn't be afraid like this… plus what happened wasn't my fault. _

"Listen, Indi. You know that wasn't me in there… You know I wouldn't do that—not to any normal person anyway—especially a woman. I mean—I get mad, but from what Dad was telling me… that's just—"

*END NARRATION*


	11. Hello, My Name Is

Hey, guys! Sorry, I know I was supposed to post a chapter yesterday, but I fell off my horse, and hurt my back pretty bad, so I didn't get online last night. But here's two chapters for ya! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dean was rambling on about explaining that he wouldn't ever do anything like that. I knew that already, but I was just worried that he might remember the demon saying what he did about me thinking of Sammy… It wasn't true. Dean was the only one. I was just scared that he might believe what the demon said. I got up the courage, and walked over, sat on his lap, and cut him off with a kiss, softly and briefly on the lips.<p>

I pulled away and he held my waist with his large hands. "S-so we good then?" he stuttered.

I smiled hard, and nodded shyly. Dean pulled me into a tight hug. I moved over, and we continued watching TV together. I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep again. Though the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky—it was an inside day. The fact that Bobby's house was so dark probably didn't help.

Later on, around two o'clock, Dean and I woke up to Bobby and John talking lowly in the kitchen.

"I didn't think the boy had it in him," said Bobby.

"He's a Winchester, why wouldn't he?" John retorted.

Dean and I looked strangely at each other, and continued to listen.

"I dunno, John. Never thought he would ever settle down."

There was a short silence and then John said "Sammy needs to get over Jess. I know I'm no happy-go-lucky since Mary, god knows how long ago, but… Sam's different than me. In some ways, I think he's stronger than Dean and I."

Bobby just nodded his head, thoughtlessly.

"Sammy?" Dean asked. "What are they talking about?"

I thought for a moment, and then an intense smile grew across my face. "Maggie," I said.

Dean cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "Sammy and Maggie? No…"

I shrugged and got up, and ran up the stairs. I crashed into Maggie's door and opened it. Empty. I nodded to myself, slightly. Now I had something to bug her about. I knew it…

*MAGGIE POV*

I'd gotten up around 11, because I just couldn't sleep that well. I guessed that Indi, Sam, Bobby and John were all downstairs, probably gawking over Dean's stab wound. With a stretch and a yawn, I turned off my TV, and put on some clothes, figuring I would try to get out of the house and have a smoke.

I sneaked down the stairs and out the back door. I walked a ways behind some of Bobby's junked cars, and pulled out my pack. I lit my cigarette and took a big puff.

"You know, those things will kill ya, right?" asked a voice that made me jump and practically pee myself. I turned to see Sam walking towards me from the Impala.

I rolled my eyes, and gathered myself. "Sam… don't do that next time. I'll have to kill you, and THEN the cigarettes can kill me."

Sam chuckled. "So… did you end up sleeping at all?"

"Eh. Not really…" I replied.

Sam nodded awkwardly. "So, uh—since nobody seems to think we should be formally introduced… And we haven't had the best experiences talking to each other… I'm Sam."

He held out his hand for me to shake it. I looked at it a moment, and smiled a little bit, taking his hand and shaking it. I looked up at him. "Maggie."

"Yeah, my brothers no good at stuff like that—and well… Indi seems to be the same when she's around him. They sort of bounce off each other…."

"Yeah, maybe she can rub off some smart on him, and he can rub off some outgoing on her." I laughed nervously.

Sam smiled at me. "Yeah," was all he said. We stood there a moment, and he looked around, scooting some dirt around with his boot.

I decided to put out my cigarette, and ask him if he wanted to take a walk. To my surprise, he accepted my invitation.

"I know where we can go too," he said. "It's where Dean usually goes to think—besides the bar." Sam said.

I laughed and, we started to walk—him leading the way. We walked for a few minutes, talking about how Dean and John were just different than Sam. He was more morally stable when it came to certain things, but they just had more go than he did. According to Sam, they just didn't know when enough was enough, and I guess I could see that.

The walk with Sam was nice. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. Sam was really easy to talk to.

"So I heard you went to college," I said, looking for something to talk to talk about.

"Uh, yea… well… sort of..." He looked away, off the path we were on. I could tell it wasn't really something he wanted to talk about, but he continued for the sake of conversation. "What about you? Did you ever get into college?"

"I did my first semester, but a lot of crap happened and I ended up dropping my classes." I always felt ashamed when I talked about college. I know I could have done better, but I just didn't. We continued walking for a short while before Sam asked another question.

"So how did you get into the whole hunting thing?"

I laughed a bit nervously. "Well, when I met Indi of course, and Dean—which is how I knew you were in college… Dean wouldn't shut up about having to track you down to help them find John," I said. "And ironically enough, whenever she met up with you two, I couldn't be around because I was either on a self-proclaimed hunt, or in school…"

"Right," he said.

"Yeah, so long story short, there was a reaper after me for some god forsaken reason, and they helped me get it off my back. To this day we still have no idea why that reaper was after me…"

He laughed slightly and put his hands in his pockets. He looked into my eyes and I stared back into his. It felt like I had been staring at him for the longest time. I could see in his eyes there was some type of pain or sadness clouded with anger. I didn't notice until we were about an inch apart, but we had both been slowly moving together.

I wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. His lips looked warm and inviting. At the same time, we both realized how close we were and turned away from each other. I ran my hands through my long hair and twirled the ends. It was a nervous habit of mine. Sam decided to check his phone as if he might have gotten a message or something and missed it.

"W-we should uh…head back now," he said stuttering slightly, refusing to look at me.

"Yeah... they must be going crazy looking for us by now, no one but you knew I was up," I said, facing his back and feeling a bit disappointed for some reason. We both walked back towards the house in silence.

*END MAGGIE POV*


	12. Idjits

I ran into Dean on the way downstairs. He was going to get a clean shirt and nurse his wound a bit. I went in to talk with Bobby and catch up with John a little bit. They were sitting at the table having a couple of beers, as usual. I sat down next to John, and Bobby had this goofy smirk on his face, which was _not _usual.

"What the hell's up your butt?" I asked with some humor.

"Watch your mouth, Missy. And nothin's up with me… But somethin' might be up with Maggie and Sam."

I nodded slowly with a smile. "I knew it…"

"It's Sam we're talking about. He's not gonna make any moves right away, so let's not jump down their throats with questions," John said.

Just then, the back door opened, and Sam and Maggie walked in.

"Where've you two been?" I asked with a smirk.

Sam gave me a sour look, and smiled sarcastically."Haha."

I winked at Maggie, and she sneered at me.

"Why are you making faces at me?" Maggie said while getting a glass of milk.

"No reason, I'm gonna go upstairs and play a game. You wanna come? I has a kitty!"

"Sure, anything to get out of this room full of grinning people… its creeping me out."

"Lighten up Mags. We're just glad you're home is all," Bobby said.

Maggie finished up her glass of milk and put it next to the sink before she followed after me.

"Of course," Bobby said sarcastically. "Leave the glass right next to the sink instead of in it…"

She just smiled and ran up the stairs. She arrived at my door just as I was putting the game in. She sat down on my bed and waited for me to finish starting up the game.

"So are you going to tell me why everyone was acting like a little schoolgirl with a crush?"

Just then, Dean came out of the bathroom in nothing but his underwear, cleaning his ear with a q-tip, saying, "Babe, how's my stomach look to you? I think Dad messed up the stitches…" I looked over and smiled. Dean looked at us, wide eyed. "Was not expecting her to be in here…"

"Heh… hey babe," I said with an awkward smile. Maggie took one look at him, shielding her eyes while ducking her head into her arms, and then she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"AHHHHHH MY EYES! IT BURNS!" Within seconds after she screamed, we heard footsteps racing up the stairs and Sam burst into the room.

"Holy hell, dude! Put on some pants!" Sam said, shielding his eyes.

"Good God, you guys act like ya never seen a guy in his underwear before!" With that, Dean walked back into the bathroom.

I couldn't help but laugh. Maggie and Sam shook their heads.

"Sorry you had to see that, Mags," Sam said.

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"I've seen ugly men in their underwear before, but that's more of Dean than I ever wanted to see," Maggie said, rubbing her temples.

"Hey, I heard that!" Dean shouted from the bathroom.

Maggie closed her eyes, probably trying to imagine that it was Sam.

"Yeah, yeah—won't be too long until it's Sam, and then you're gonna realize they got the same thing," I said with a large smile.

I thought Maggie was going to turn around and punch me, so I backed up a bit and went back to my game.

"I donno what you've been imagining here, but right now I don't want to see anyone in their underwear! Aside from the fact that it'd be awkward as hell, I think my head would explode from the nudity. I think I'd rather see Robert Downey Jr. No offence, Sam," Maggie said.

"Uhm—none taken… I think," Sam said.

"Robert Downey Jr?" I asked. "Actually… that's not a bad idea," I said with a wink.

"Okay then, that's my cue." Sam walked out of the room without thought.

"I think you offended him," said Dean as he came out of the bathroom—again. This time he was fully clothed.

"Dean, I don't mean to be a pain, but… GET OUT!" Maggie said.

"It's my room—you get out."

"Dean, please," I said with a laugh. "I wanna talk to 'er."

Dean scoffed. "Women and their gossip," he said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"So does everyone think Sam and I are about to stick our tongues down each others' throats or something?"

"Nope—we know it!" I replied. "Come on! You're telling me you don't want to jump him…?"

"I admit, he is attractive and—"

"Attractive? He's fuckin' sexy and you know it!" I interrupted.

"I wonder what Dean would say if he heard you say that…"

"Hey—Dean knows I think that. And…" I trailed off and squinted my eyes a bit. "And I don't think he really… okay maybe he might—don't say anything to him. They're Winchesters… It's impossible for them to not be sexy."

"Regardless, it doesn't matter if he is attractive—"

"Sexy," I corrected. Maggie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, it doesn't matter if he is 'sexy' or not. You know I hate being set up with people to start off with, and the fact that everyone here thinks I'm about to hop into bed with him just makes me not want him even more.

"That's fine because Sammy wouldn't do that anyway. He's still getting over Jess… I mean come on, that only happened… a year and a half ago… He's trying, but I don't think he's ready to commit yet."

"That's fine, because aside from the fact that I met the guy for the first time a few days ago, I highly doubt I could be in a relationship with him anyway."

"Why not?" I questioned curiously.

"Because… I donno. Like you said, he is a Winchester, and they have a reputation. Also they run off every three weeks and stay away for like six months as a time. I've already done a long distance thing and it never works out well."

"We could go with them. God knows John is planning to part with them… Unfortunately, we would have to leave Bobby behind, but Dean and I were talking and he wants me to go with him…" I said. A long pause followed. "Come on, Mags, it wouldn't be that bad, I'm not even saying you have to go after Sammy right now, but at least just see where it goes."

"I'm never going to 'go after Sammy' ok? Like I said it wouldn't work. And as for going on a hunt with Dean, knock your socks off. I am staying here. Right now I need stability and being at Bobby's place gives me what I need."

At that point I started to get frustrated. "Whatever," I muttered and continued playing my game. I never looked back at her until she stormed out of the room, but by then she was probably downstairs or in her room.

"And I never saw that damn cat!" Maggie shouted from down the hall.

"Well maybe Dean'll buy me one!" I shouted back


	13. Brawls and Body Art

Hey, guys. I'm posting early today. Going home to no internet later, so here ya go! It starts to get good, here. Well, I think so. I'm really looking forward to reviews. It'll give us ideas and inspiration! Also, I write one shots and accept requests. Thanks!

* * *

><p>*SAMS POV*<p>

I walked downstairs after seeing Dean in his underwear. Bobby was in the kitchen with my Dad.

"So what was all the ruckus?" Bobby asked.

"Maggie and Indi were in the room and Dean walked out practically naked. I think Maggie's eyes melted out." Bobby shook his head and John chuckled.

"So about you and Maggie," Dad started.

"What about us?" I asked. Somewhere in my head I knew where he was going with this.

"When are you gonna make a move?"

"I'm not, Dad. We just met, and nobody even felt the need to formally introduce us…"

"Sam, listen… it's time to get over Jessica. You can't hold onto that forever…"

"Stop trying to get me to jump on every girl I meet, Dad. I'll start seeing people when I'm ready, so stop pushing it,"

"I'm not trying to get you to jump on her; I just think it would do you some good to have something nice. Jess would want you to move on, wouldn't she?" My Dad could really be a jerk.

"You don't know anything about what Jess would want so just stop alright!"

"Maybe you should stop being so sensitive and start being more like your brother!" My Dad shouted.

"God Dammit! Enough, you two!" Bobby yelled, standing up. I turned around and left the room walking up the stairs.

As I was walking down the hall I saw Maggie coming out of Dean and Indi's room; she looked pissed. I bet Indi was in there doing the exact same thing my father was just doing. Her and Dean always did try to be just like him.

Bobby was at the top of the stairs before I reached my room. "Get your brother, boy, we have t'talk."

*END SAM POV*

*DEAN POV*

After being kicked out of my own room, I decided to go change my baby's oil. After sorting through Bobby's mound of filters, I found the one I needed, and grabbed an oil pan on my way out. I heard some sort of screaming coming from inside, and then I realized that Dad and Sam were arguing again. Blocking it out was the first idea that came to mind, so of course I blasted my music and continued to change her oil.

While I was waiting for all the oil to drain into the pan, I just laid there on the ground, thinking about Indi, and what that demon made me say. I wasn't the jealous type, but I couldn't help but wonder if it was true… Her and Sammy are like brother and sister. Plus, I don't think Sammy was her type. Definitely too sensitive. Indi needs me because I'm… well—I'm badass.

Just as I was finishing replacing the filter, I heard a door open, and somebody—like Sam—kicking the dirt around with their boots. I stared at the feet coming towards me.

"Dean," Sam said sternly. "Bobby wants to talk to both of us—No I don't know why."

"Well, jeez, Sammy. What's up your butt?" I asked.

With no reply, he stood there, and waited for me to come out from under the car. I poured some oil into the engine and started her up to let her burn off the excess, and then I followed Sam inside.

*End Dean POV*

Meanwhile…

*MAGGIES POV*

Indi had pissed me off. She knows me better than to think I'd throw myself at some guy I don't know. I stormed outside and kicked everything in sight that looked like it would make a loud noise.

"You about done _wreckin'_ up my yard?" Bobby asked coming out the front door. I looked up from the rock I had been kicking across the yard and glared at Bobby. I couldn't hold the glare for long.

"Bobby I don't know what to do. I don't want to be pushed into a relationship or anything like that, and I feel like everyone here just wants Sam to get laid or something. I'm better than that Bobby." I ran my fingers through my hair and twirled the ends.

"Listen kid, no one here wants you to be some kinda tool for Sam. And if ya ask me, I think you need to stop bein' so scared of change. You n' Sam could be good for each other. But if you guys keep sittin' alone every night this job will eat you guys up. Believe me." I frowned at Bobby. Whether what he said was true or not, I still felt pushed into it. I didn't need Sam—or anyone for that matter. Bobby sighed.

"Can I go inside and trust that you won't destroy everything in your path?" he asked.

"Probably not," I said with a slight laugh in my voice.

Bobby just rolled his eyes, and went to walk back inside, "You'll be alright, kid. Just don't think too hard about it. We all just think that ya'll would be good for each other."

With that, Bobby walked back inside and left me to my thoughts.

*END MAGGIE POV*

*BOBBY'S POV*

I left Maggie outside to deal with her thoughts. She'd come around eventually, but I'm sure it would help if people stopped pushin' it on 'er. That girl was like a mule at times, and the more you pushed things, the less she wanted to do it.

The boys were sittin' on the couch when I got into the living room. "I'm just gonna cut to the chase. You boys have made quite a name for yourselves and the last thing we need is to have hundreds of demons possessing you boys and killin' all of us. We cause enough trouble on our own." Dean lowered his head and scratched the back of his scalp.

"So what are we gonna do about it, Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Well if you weren't such idiots I'd give you these talismans to wear, but knowing you two, you'd lose 'em. So instead, your Dad and I decided to tattoo 'em on ya."

"You wanna ink us?" Dean asked with his doubtingly concerned face.

"You wanna live? Bobby retorted.

"Wait, what kind of tattoo is gonna prevent us from getting possessed?" Sam asked. I pulled out a necklace with a silver design on it that had a star surrounded by something that resembled flames.

"This is what we're gonna _'ink' _you with." I handed it to Dean, and he looked at it curiously.

"Okay," he said. "It's a sun with a star inside of it…"

Just then John rolled in a cart with a needle and a large glass jar filled with a black liquid. "Who wants to go first?" he asked.

Indi came down the stairs and into the den, looking kind of glum. "What the hell is that for?"

"Ink," Dean said oh so happily.

"Like… tattoo ink?" she asked with a smile.

"Yea," Sam said with a frown on his face. "I think I'll just take the necklace."

"Come on, Sammy, afraid of a few needle pokes in your skin?" Dean taunted Sam.

"No, I just don't want a tattoo," Sam defended.

"I think you should get it," Maggie said as she walked into the room.

"Why are you getting tattoos?" Indi asked.

"'Cause they'll protect them from possession," I said.

"Dean, are you gonna do it?" Indi asked.

"Sure, I mean why not? It'll be bad ass. Don't ya' think, Indi?" Dean said with a smirk.

"Sure," she said. "I want one."

"We're all gonna get them," said John.

These kids were gonna drive me to the Looney bin soon… they needed to get out of my hair… And outta my house…

*END BOBBY POV*

I smiled, and looked at an unhappy Sam. He was getting one whether he liked it or not.

"Sammy, why don't you want one?" I asked.

"Because I just don't."

"You're getting one," said John. "The pendant will be too easy to rip off."

Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Just listen to the man," Bobby stated. "He's right, and he's your Dad."

Sam obviously took to Bobby more than he took to John, which was weird. Dean had no problem with the tattoo, and neither did I for that matter. Dean took off his shirt and faced Bobby who was sitting in a chair in front of him. "Right here, Bobby," he said tapping the left side of his chest, right under his collar bone.

Maggie rolled her eyes and walked away. I smiled and watched as Bobby prepared the needle and ink. John sat and read a passage in a book about the pendant.

"Hey Bobby… have you ever tattooed anyone else before?" asked Sam.

"Of course I have, boy," Bobby answered.

When Bobby was done with Deans, he handed him some sort of lotion and told him to put it on ever hour or so until it wasn't so swollen. Sam sat down and took a deep breath.

"Mags!" I yelled.

Sam was taking his shirt off just as she came into the room. Her eyes widened, and she looked at me hard. I giggled a bit, and then asked her if she was going to have it done. She bobbed her head a bit and wrinkled her nose.

"Eh, sure," she said. "Why not…?"

I nodded and watched as Sam winced a bit. He was getting the tattoo in the same place Dean had.

"Great," Maggie said. "Two Winchesters running around with no shirts…"

"I dunno, I sort of enjoy it," I said as I watched Dean walk around the kitchen, trying to find something to eat.

Again, Maggie rolled her eyes and walked away. "Let me know when it's my turn…"

I waited until Sam was done, and decided that I wanted it on my shoulder blade. I went up and changed into a tank top with a low back, and went back downstairs for my turn.

It hurt like a bitch on the bone, but other than that it wasn't too bad.

Once we had all gotten our tattoos, we sat around and complained about the sting. Maggie, for once, was sitting at the table with us having a beer or two. Bobby and John had gone out to town to get some stuff for a ritual that would "bless" our tattoos.

"So, do you guys wanna play some cards or something?" I asked.

"Cards? I'm no good at cards…" Sam said.

"Neither am I," I replied. "Don't worry, big bro, we can learn together, haha."

"We could play gin rummy," Maggie suggested.

"I'll get the cards," Dean said as he got up and went to find a deck of cards. "If I can figure out where Bobby would hide something fun…"

* * *

><p>Please review! We need reviews to write, ladies n germs.<p> 


	14. The Runaway

When Dean came back with the cards, Maggie had sort of explained to him how to play. It was pretty simple, but it's always better for any of us to learn on hand.

"You guys understand the rules?" Maggie asked after she was finished explaining. Everyone nodded and she dealt out the cards.

Sometime later, Dean threw his cards down in frustration. "I give up, this game is stupid!"

"Calm down, Dean, it's your first time playing, you are bound to suck." Maggie taunted him. She had taken an early lead, earning over one hundred points in the first round. Right now she had over three hundred, Sam and I were tied at two-fifty, and Dean was in last place with negative fifty points.

"I would calm down if you didn't go out every other turn!" I was about to say something to Dean to try to calm him down, but I figured it wouldn't do any good. I sucked too, and I'd be pissed if I was at negative fifty.

A little while later, Bobby and John had come back, and "blessed" our tattoos. Bobby said that now a demon would not be able to penetrate our vessels. After the ritual, Sam and Dean went and put shirts on. When they came back, we played another round of cards, except this time, I was negative, and Dean was in the lead. You can almost guess that he bragged about it. Just as Maggie was about to try and come up with something sly, John walked in.

"Boys, I'm going off on a hunt, I'll be back in a few months." Dean stood up and faced him.

"You're going alone?" His voice was filled with disbelief.

"It's safer if I go alone," John stated, simply.

"So you're just gonna leave us here?" Sam stood from his chair and faced his father. "I thought we were doing this thing together, as a family."

"We are, but this hunt is just too dangerous." John turned and walked into the next room gathering a few items he'd need for the hunt.

"Well what are you hunting? We can help. I mean come on, Dad, we're stronger as a family."

Maggie and I sat there, feeling pretty awkward. It was almost assumed that Sam and John were gonna have at it. Dean stood, shuffling the cards over and over as he looked down at them. He always listened to John, even if it didn't feel right. He knew that Sam would have gotten back-handed as a kid, but now he wasn't sure what would happen if John got mad enough.

"Sam, I'm going alone, that's the end of it." John walked out of the room. Sam shook his head lightly, and crossed his arms. He sat back down with a huff next to Maggie. Maggie looked pretty tense, as if he were giving off a really violent vibe.

"Sammy, Dad knows what he's doing…" Dean said.

"I know, Dean… something just doesn't feel right though," Sam replied.

"What? Dad used to go out all the time on his own when we were kids. I would know, I had to babysit your ass."

With a roll of the eyes, Sam uncrossed his arms, and leaned down on the table. "We gotta follow him… I have a gut feeling, Dean. I just know something's going on."

Dean looked at me, and I shrugged. "You do what you gotta do, guys," I said.

"We just got here, Sam. C'mon. We need to take a break once in a while or else we'll go crazy," Dean said.

"I think we're a little past crazy…" Sam said. "I mean, come on, we dig up graves and talk to dead people for a living…"

"I'm gonna go for a walk, anyone wanna come with?" Maggie said getting up from the chair and looking at me. I knew that was cue for "come with me or I'll kill you."

I gave Dean a kiss on the cheek, and scooted passed him, following Maggie out the door. As soon as we got outside she let a cigarette. "Sorry the air in there was way too tense for me."

"That's okay, I know what you mean… I really think Sammy may be on to something though…" I said.

"Are you suggesting we track John Winchester? Are you crazy! He would catch on and either not know it's us and we'd walk into some elaborate booby trap that kills us, or he'd catch on, know it's us and rip us a new ass hole. Either way I don't want to be there. Besides, you know I hate traveling."

"I never said we had to go… Sam and Dean are better at being stealthy than we are—or you are—apparently!"

"Hey! Just because that ONE time my phone went off, and that other time when I got bored and started playing Tetris, got us both caught, doesn't mean I'm not stealthy. It just means I'm easily distracted, and I never denied that! I can be stealthy if I want to. In fact I can be so stealthy ninja's don't even know I'm coming!"

"What—there is NO SUCH THING as Ninjas! And Djinn don't count!"

"Tell that to the ninjas deep in Japan's mountains whose dojo's have never been found!" Maggie pushed my arm in a playful way.

"If they've never been found, Mags, then how the hell do you know they exist exactly?"

"Well, aside from the mysterious assassinations of corrupt people in power, they say if you travel into the mountains and listen carefully you can hear the distant echo's of the ninja's training. You know, like weapons clanging, the sound of people getting gutted, that kind of stuff."

"Oh yeah, that's stealthy! You're not supposed to hear a Ninja AT ALL… ANYWAY, I think Sam and Dean should go."

"Yea, to be honest I don't care at all. If they want to go, then by all means, let them take off in the moonlight after their dear old dad." She dropped her cigarette and stomped it out, and walked inside in the direction of the stairs. She was most likely going to her room to play games or something.

_Okay then…_ I thought to myself. We went back inside, and did our usually night routine; few drinks, and some TV. Bobby and Dean were talking about John, and why he was so thick headed, while Sam and I went through some old pictures from our half-assed holidays.


	15. Goodbye Again

When it was finally time for bed, Sam had passed out on the couch with the TV on. I got up and approached the stairs with a yawn. Dean looked at me, and smiled. "I'll be up in a minute, babe," he said with that husky voice of his.

As I started up the stairs, I had to laugh at what Bobby said: "You damn kids and your hormones… and the staying up late… I mean, how hard is it to put a dish in the sink?"

I laughed, and ventured up to our room. I peeked in on Maggie, and she was finally fast asleep on her bed. It was about time… she needed some real sleep. I went into my and Dean's room, and got undressed. The bed welcomed me, and the covers cradled my body as I sunk into the mattress. Not too long after, Dean came in and stripped into his pajamas, climbing into the bed and pulling me close to him. I fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating.

The next morning, about 11am, I was standing outside. I knew the boys were going to leave to chase John. As I looked around, I smiled at what I saw; Cars, junk, cars, and more cars—junk cars. And the Impala of course… and Maggie's truck… and my truck. I stared at the Impala, realizing that in a few hours, it was probably going to be gone again… along with the man who drove it. I sighed and like clockwork, the door creaked open, and I turned to see Dean walking out with his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets.

"So uh…" He kicked some dirt around nervously. "I'm pretty sure you know what I'm about to say."

"Yeah, I know. Maggie and I are going to let you guys go do your thing. It's between you and your dad ya know?" I smiled at him and he returned the smile. He walked over to me and hugged me close. I almost felt like this was going to be the last time he held me.

"You never know, it might be something my dad can handle by himself and we could be back in a couple days." Dean looked down into my eyes. "We are just going to make Sammy happy you know?" He flashed his amazing smile at me.

I took a deep breath, and knew that I was going to be worried the whole damn time they were gone—as usual. I took his cheeks in my hands, and leaned up to kiss him sweetly on the lips. He kissed me back, deepening it as he pulled me closer.

When we pulled away, he looked into my eyes again. "You know, Indi, I'm glad we got that whole thing out of the way. I feel… stable for once," he said as he flashed his pearly teeth at me again. He had such a gorgeous smile. It made me melt. Before I realized he was walking away, and before I realized what he had said, all that I could do was stand there and watch him walk over to the Impala and open the hood. _Man, he's got a nice ass._

*SAMS POV*

Dean and I were going to follow Dad the day after he left. I was so pissed at the man I could barley even think straight. First, he pulls us together to do this as a family thing, than he drops us off at Bobby's place as if we were little kids again. I walked upstairs towards my room. On my way there, I saw Maggie in her door way.

"Hey…" she said grabbing my attention. She was leaning back on the door frame with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Hey," I said more calmly then I had expected it to come out.

"So you guys are leaving in a few hours right?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually—whenever Dean's ready…" I shifted my weight and put my hands in my pockets. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Don't get killed, ok? And come back soon." She looked down at the floor. "It gets boring here with just Indi, you know?" She ran her hands through her hair and laughed nervously. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." She looked up at me.

"Of course, I'm just reminding you so you don't forget. You guys aren't allowed to die." She bit her lip and it sort of looked like she regretted what she said.

"I'll come back alive, I promise." We stood there in an awkward silence for a while, looking from each other to either the floor or the ceiling, then back at each other and away again. I needed to say something that had been nagging at me in the back of my mind. Dean had spent months talking about her and Indi. I almost felt like I knew everything about her, but at the same time, I felt like I knew nothing about her. It felt like one of those now or never moments. I took a deep breath.

"Hey Maggie…" I started. She looked up at me with what I thought was an excited look on her face.

"Yea, Sam?" Her eyes locked with mine. I couldn't go through with it. She was expecting me to say something, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Is it ok if I call you Mags instead of Maggie?" It was a stupid question, but it was all I could come up with. Her eyes lowered almost in disappointment. What could she be upset about? Almost a second later, she perked up, and hers eyes held the same look as before.

"Yea, of course you can. I kinda like that name better. Maggie makes me sound like a little kid." She laughed slightly and rubbed her arm, then flashed a big smile. "I should let you go, I guess. I mean—you probably need to get ready to… you know… go." She was right, I did have to collect my stuff before we left, but I didn't really want to go now.

"I guess…" my voice faded off and again we stood there in an awkward silence. It was really now or never. She turned around and was about to close her door when I decided to take my chance. "Hey, Mags?" I asked.

She quickly turned around, almost excitedly. "Yeah?"

I took a deep breath, and swallowed my pride. With a big step forwards (both literally and figuratively), I leaned down and gave her a big hug, and kissed her right on the lips. To my surprise, she put her arms around me too, and kissed me back. She tasted like cigarettes but I didn't care. Her lips were soft and warm. I pulled her closer and turned my head to the side a bit. In response she stepped closer (if it was possible) and tightened her arms around me. The kiss felt like it lasted a life time, yet still felt too short. We broke apart, both of us out of breath. "Wow," was all she said through deep breaths. Both of us stood there wrapped in each other's arms.

"Sammy?" We both turned towards the stair case. Dean was looking for me and that meant we were leaving soon. We both let go and I took a step back. I looked into her eyes and she stared right back. I could feel my blood racing through my veins. Dean's footsteps were loud on the stairs, making it obvious when he reached the top. "You ready to go Sam?" He looked from me to Mags and back at me. "Am I interrupting something?" he made a suggestive face at me.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Dean, Sam and I were just talking about the trip. Don't come back full of holes—Indi would be pissed." She turned back into her room and shut the door and a few seconds later we heard her jump on her bed. I wondered what she meant by what she said. The way she kissed me said she felt something, but what she said just now was so…. cold… I snapped myself out of my thoughts and turned to Dean.

"I'll be down in a second, just need to get my bag." Dean nodded and turned, walking back downstairs. I quickly ran to my room, gathered a few clothes and stuffed them into a bag. Shortly after, Dean and I took off down the road, and I couldn't help but look back at the house. I couldn't believe what I saw. Maggie was sitting on the roof outside of her window watching us leave.


	16. The Gift

**Hello, readers! These things are pretty important to read. They most likely contain important information like the fact that we're gonna start posting two chapters every two days because it seems that I always forgot to post the next day... Actually its because I fell off another horse yesterday (I'm not incompetent, unbroken horses are hard to stay on without a saddle) **

**Happy Trails!**

**PS- Please write reviews. If we don't get any feedback, we're not going to post chapters, as it's pointless to write if you have no readers. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>*MAGGIE'S POV*<p>

After I closed the doors I walked to my bed and jumped on it. Part of me wanted to squeal like a little girl, but the boys were still outside my door. Instead, I got up and went to my window, opened it and climbed onto the roof. It was chilly, and it cooled off my heated skin. I touched my lips, remembering the kiss. He felt so different from anyone else I've ever kissed. Soon, the boys came out of the house and started packing up to leave. I saw Sam pack his bag into the car and close his door. I couldn't get him out of my mind. I pulled my legs up to my chest and watched them leave. I couldn't describe how I felt. I was upset and happy, annoyed and excited. I hated feeling more than one emotion at once; it always left me feeling confused.

I heard a knock at my door but didn't feel like crawling back into my room to answer it. If it was important they would come in. Sure enough, Indi gently opened my door and came in. She was about to leave when she saw me on the roof. I moved over inviting her to join me and she did.

*END MAGGIE POV*

When I knocked on Maggie's door, there was no answer. I knew she was in there, so I figured that I would go in anyway. She was probably upset about the guys leaving—even though she would never admit that to me. Upon entering, I didn't see her anywhere until I looked out the window, where she was sitting on the roof. I crawled out as she moved over for me, and I watched the tail of the Impala disappear out of the drive. Even though I knew he couldn't hear me, I telepathically told Dean I loved him.

"Hey," I said to her.

"Hey," she said, back not taking her eyes off the road.

"Takin' this pretty rough, huh?" I sat, with my knees to my chest, and my feet on the roof.

"Not really, I just like the roof." A complete stranger could have known she was lying.

"Okay." I just went along with it. I figured that when she wanted to talk about it, she would come around. "I can't believe he's gone… he just got here. I kind of wanted to go with them, but I know that was out of the question, ya know?" I twiddled with my thumbs, and frowned, thinking of Dean possibly getting hurt. I knew that he could take care of himself and Sam, but I always worried… I sort of felt like if I were there, I could prevent him from getting injured.

"They will be fine," for the first time she looked away from the road and smiled at me, then looked down at her feet. I could tell she was worried about them too.

"I hope so." The clouds started to roll in, and I remembered that I was supposed to go down to the ranch that day and give someone a lesson. "Shit," I said. "What time is it?"

"I don't even know what day of the week it is, how do you expect me to know what time it is?" She laughed a bit at her own stupidity.

I laughed and shook my head. I pulled my phone from my pocket. The appointment was at 4, but it was only 12. "I have to go teach a lesson down at the ranch, you wanna come later?"

"Sure, I haven't been on a horse in a while, I miss it."

With that, I agreed and told her to meet me at my truck at about 3:30. I decided to go in and take a shower before we left. When I got into my room, I shut the door behind me, and got out some underwear and a bra to change into after my shower.

When I went into the bathroom, there was a note on the sink. "Thought you would be in here after I left. Listen, if I don't make it back, here's something I wanted to give you for a while. It was my mom's. Look in your bag."

I anticipated what was in there, and I think my heart near jumped out of my chest. I slowly unzipped my bag, and there was a small black velvet box sitting on my clothes. I reached for it, and gently picked it up. Right before I was about to open it, Bobby stood in the doorway with a beer in his hand. "Whaddya got there, girl?"

He startled me a little, "Oh—uhm, I donno… Dean left it for me."

I thought Bobby was going to choke on his beer. "Jesus, what is it?"

I opened it, and contorted my face. Bobby walked over and peered over my shoulder. It was—a ring. A really… really nice… diamond ring.

"What in God's name…?" Bobby muttered.

I was at a loss for words. I looked at the note in my hand, and read further. "This was my mom's wedding ring, and I just want you to have it…"

"Does that mean you guys are…" Bobby's voice trailed off; he couldn't stop staring at the ring.

"I…I don't know," I said. It was really an odd moment for me. I had no clue what Dean was thinking… He wasn't the sentimental type. To boot—his mom's ring? I wasn't sure what to think, but I know it made me even more hopeful they'd be back safe—and soon at that.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! <strong>

**Indi + Mags**


	17. The Cowgirl In Me

Bobby had had enough for the day and I guess he went out to piece apart a new shipment he'd gotten in. After my shower, I looked at the ring for a while and rubbed Dean's note with my thumb. I played a video game for a while, and Maggie walked in at about 3:30 and reminded me that we had to be at the ranch at 4:00.

"Whatcha got there?" She said noticing I was holding something other than the game controller.

"Oh—nothin'," I said, stuffing the ring in my pocket, and crumpling the note. "Just a little note Dean left me."

"Awwwww," she said sounding sarcastic. "You guys are so lame."

"I donno if lame is the word for it," I said, a bit dazed. "You ready to go?" I got up and grabbed my spurs, heading out of the room. I turned to Maggie before I got to the door, waiting for her to answer me.

"Yea, do you really need to wear spurs to the ranch? Its kinda mean. I mean, they listen to you well enough. Or do you just like the clingy sound they make?"

"It's what they're used to, and with spurs, you aren't kicking 'em, you're just pokin' 'em." I jingled them. "And yes, I do like the way they sound." Maggie chuckled and started walking out the door.

"And you said you'd turn me into a cowgirl. You're sure doin' a fine job there!" she said mockingly in a southern accent.

I rolled my eyes, and we were on our way to the Ranch. Maggie and I saddled Toffee, Rio, and Breeze, and waited around for my client to show up. When nobody called or arrived by 5, we just decided to unsaddle Breeze, and turn him out. We took Toffee and Rio in the ring though, and ran them a bit.

Maggie and Toffee were quite the pair… Toffee knew she had no idea what she was doing half the time, and she made it humorous. Rio and I liked to keep things steady and fast paced.

"Hey Indi, what do you think would happen if Toffee and I went out of the ring and I just let Toffee go as fast as she wanted?"

"I think you'd fall off. Or she'll try running back into the barn… Then I would fall off Rio because I was laughing too hard," I said. "Yaw!" I leaned forward on Rio and touched him with my spurs, and he took off at a canter. I smiled in the summer wind, facing the sun, and admiring the scenery. I needed it. Rio and I had a good bond that allowed us both to use up any pent up energy. It relaxed me for the first time since the boys got back. Then, I thought of Dean and Sam, alone on the road, chasing John, probably to no avail.

*MAGGIES POV*

Indi was right; I'd fall off if I let Toffee go. She was a sweet heart, but if I didn't control her speed I'd fly off before I knew what had happened. Still, I wanted to let her go faster than our normal walk. I squeezed her with my legs and she took off in a canter. I was a bit scared when she sped up but that quickly turned into excitement. We kept at the same pace until we met up with Indi, who had stopped at the edge of the ring, watching the sun. "Woah!" I told Toffee pulling back until she stopped. "I'm gonna head to the trails, you wanna come?"

"Uh—yeah sure." Indi smiled. She turned Rio around, and kissed, commanding Rio to lope out of the ring, and onto the sand path, heading towards the wooded trails. Toffee quickly followed, taking off in a sloppy trot as Indi called it.

We both slowed to a walk when we got to the trails, and I let Indi take the lead. Part of me wanted to talk to her about Sam and I kissing, but another part of me was embarrassed. I was glad she wasn't looking back because I felt my face giving away everything I had been thinking about.

"Let's head to the pond," I said loud enough for Indi to hear.

Indi made a sharp right onto another part of the trails. She knew them like the back of her hand. Being around the ranch was like being at Bobby's for her. It was her home away from home. When we started sinking into the mud I knew that there had been rain, because a stream ran through the middle of the trail. Indi liked playing in the mud, she could get away with it better too because Rio had black stockings. Toffee, however had white legs, and it showed up obviously. They were going to need some thorough baths after we were done. "So," she said. "How do you feel about swimming with them?"

"Water is evil, but I guess I could let Toffee have some fun" I said. I was comfortable and trusted Toffee with my life, but I never really liked going into water.

A smile a mile wide grew across Indi's face, and she dismounted Rio. I stopped confused. She took off his saddle, and blanket, and left just his bridle on. She took off her jeans and her shirts, leaving her panties, and plaid flannel on. She used the saddle to mount Rio bareback. She turned him to me and Toffee with a cocky look on her face. "Your turn."

I did the same as her, leaving me in my T-shirt and panties. I had never done this before and it scared me a bit. Indi liked making me do things out of my comfort zone, she said it made me a better rider. She was right, but I would never admit it. "I think this is the most undressed I have ever been outdoors. With my luck some old pervert is going to come streaking through here with a camera!"

*END MAGGIE POV*

"Yah!" I yelled, and gave Rio a squeeze with my bare heels. He took off, splashing into the water. I seemed to sizzle when my body hit the water. Rio kept his head up and swam where I directed him. "Waters fine, Mags!" She slowly walked Toffee into the water. In most situations, Toffee would act cocky, but she knew this was a delicate decision, so she took it easy on Maggie, easing her way into the water.

"I'm serious! If anyone comes by with a camera I'm going to kill you!" Maggie said making her way towards me. "There aren't any leeches or anything in here right?" She asked, looking around her as if she would have been able to see them.

"Nobody is gonna come by, and no there ain't no leaches."

We waded in the water for about ten minutes, just cooling off and resting the horses. Afterwards, we used the saddle pads to dry off, and put our clothes back on. I re-saddled the horses, and we headed back. Since they were in the pond, they had gotten all the mud and grime off, but they still needed to be dried before turn out.

I put Rio in the cross ties, and dug out the blower. "Okay, watch me," I said to Maggie. With fast strokes close to the skin, I blew out all the water from Rio's coat. "You're next." After about a half an hour, Rio was completely dry, and it was Toffee's turn. "It'll take you less time because she's been air drying for a half hour." I took a body brush over Rio's coat, and turned him out with some grain.

Maggie did exactly as I had showed her and after about twenty minutes Toffee was ready to be turned out. After we finished putting everything away we both sat on the benches watching the horses. "So," Maggie started to say, but she stopped after the first word.

"So…?" I pried. She wanted to tell me something, but I didn't know what. I shifted, and yawned with a smile until I realized that I'd be sleeping in an empty bed. Two nights just weren't enough…

"Never mind, it's not important." She was stalling.

"No, no," I said. "You need to spill something, I can tell. I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours."

"Ok… well… before the boys left… Sam… never mind you tell yours." She began playing with the ends of her hair. Something she only did when she was nervous or frustrated.

"Oh, no. You're not getting off that easy. Sam what?" I asked. "Tell me or I will make you scrub all the tack before we leave."

Maggie made an angry face. "Bitch," she muttered before taking a deep breath. "Sam… well… he kinda kissed me." She looked away.

I smiled and widened my eyes. "Sammy kissed you? W-well when? How?" I laughed a little, and scooted closer, becoming more interested.

"I donno, he just did… before Dean came up stairs… Don't tell anyone about it!"

"I won't tell, I won't tell…" I looked off into the distance. "When was Dean upstairs?" I frowned. The last time I remember seeing him was out by the Impala, checking under the hood.

"It was right before they left, came upstairs to get Sam. Why?"

"He didn't say goodbye. I was in the living room, and he never came in… all he left was that note…" I said. I looked down at the ground. "Hmm…"

"Maybe he couldn't find you. I mean, this is Dean we're talking about here. Unless it's hidden in some elaborate hiding place, he can't find anything."

I laughed. "Haha, funny. I donno… not gonna think too much into it…" I stood up, and went to lock the barn and office. "So," I said, closing the sliding doors. "Dean left me Mary's ring…"

"Which one of her rings?" Maggie sounded cautious.

"Her wedding ring…"I replied.

"Does that mean you guys are….?" She asked.

"You know, Bobby asked the same thing… I have no idea. All Dean said in his note was that he wanted me to have it in case he didn't come back…" I explained.

"That's stupid, of course they are coming back. Come on, how dangerous can following John really be?" Maggie pointed out.

"I donno… maybe they know somethin's up…" I said. We were walking back to my truck by then.

"They left because Sam had a bad feeling about John. Those two always but heads don't they? It's nothing to worry about."

"I just wanna know why he gave me their mom's ring…"

"Because he likes you? I'm pretty sure that one is obvious. He is just trying to prove that you aren't some bimbo ."

We got in my truck, and went back to Bobby's. I went straight up to our room, and laid down, passing out instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, thanks! <strong>


	18. What I really Feel

*MAGGIE'S POV*

I was exhausted from riding, but the water from the pond left me feeling dirty. I walked into my bathroom and filled the tub. The water was steaming and turned my skin red the second I touched it. I climbed in and instantly felt my entire body relax. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity. My eyes started to close and I let sleep take over.

I woke up to see Sam standing next to the tub. "Woah!" I yelled covering myself with my arms and legs. "When the hell did you get back and why are you standing there?"

"Dean and I got back a while ago. We decided there were better things to do than chase after our dad."

"Like what?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well for starters…" He knelt down next to the tub grabbed the back of my neck pulling me into a deep kiss. He let go of my neck and we parted. I stared into his eyes and he stared back.

"Is there… anything else?" I asked. I couldn't believe he was there (both back at Bobby's place and in my bathroom).

"Well…there is, but I think you'd enjoy it more if you weren't in the tub." He offered me his hand and I grabbed it pulling myself up, still covering myself with my other arm. Sam pulled me by my arm into my bedroom and pushed me down onto the bed.

Sam joined me on the bed and straddled me completely naked. I just laid there trying to wrap my head around what was happening. Without saying anything Sam kissed my neck and then bit it, earning a small yelp from me. "Wh-what are you doing?" I was in disbelief.

Sam said nothing as he trailed his hands down my body. I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt one of his fingers inside me. He smirked at my reaction and slipped in another finger. The entire time he was doing this we never broke our gaze. It was like there was nothing there but his eyes and his face.

He started pumping his fingers roughly in and out over and over. I couldn't hold in the small moan that escaped my lips. Upon hearing my small hint of pleasure Sam smirked and pulled his fingers out. He climbed on top of me wrapping my legs around him. He was about to plunge himself inside me. I closed my eyes for the first time and readied for him.

The next time I opened my eyes I was back in the tub. I must have been asleep for hours because the water was freezing. I opened the drain and got out, grabbing a towel to dry myself off. Once I was dry I put on new underwear and a large T-shirt that looked like a dress on me.

After I was dressed I climbed into bed and prayed that I wouldn't have another dream like the one I just had. There was no reason for me to even think about Sam in that way, let alone dream of… I shook my head to clear my thoughts and lay back on the bed. I stared for what felt like hours before I fell into another deep sleep.

*END MAGGIE POV*

A river ran through the woods, with rain pelting down on the forest floor. The trees partly sheltered me from it, but not enough to keep me completely dry. My shirt was soaked, and my pants were starting to get wet. I looked around as I sat there on a boulder, just waiting. I looked down at myself, bloodied and bruised. When I turned around, there lay Dean. He had carried me to that place with an open wound and a bullet shot to the chest. The rain dispersed the blood. I slowly crawled over to him and put my hand on his head, running my fingers through his hair. "Dean?" I asked.

There was no response. I picked up his head to find no resistance. He did not wake up. "Dean!" I yelled again. I put my arms around him and listened for a heartbeat. All I heard was the sound of raindrops and rushing water. The sky was darkening and I was alone in that world. I sat there and pulled his limp torso up, hugging him one last time.

I woke up crying at about 9pm. My room was dark, and Dean was not next to me. I tried catching my breath, and tried to stop crying, but I couldn't help myself. I never wanted to have a dream that scary again.


	19. And We're Off

*BOBBY'S POV*

These kids were strange. They stay up for 42 hours and then they sleep for a day. And then, they never eat… I know hunting messes with your noggin, but I always found time to have a normal sleeping schedule and diet.

The girls were acting strange with the boys gone. It was like they were sharing secrets and painting their nails or something… I know those girls, and practically raised 'em. They weren't the types to sit around gossiping' and doin' each other's hair…

That Indi, let me tell you—she was better off with Dean away. She had her head on straight when he wasn't around. Both of them just go gaga over each other, and it wasn't good for the job. Then—then he gives her Mary's ring… What the hell was up with that? Dean wasn't the marryin' type, and especially not at that time… Plus, I think he'd be more dignified. If he was gonna ask 'er, he'd do it in person.

It was about 9pm, and the girls were upstairs sleeping after they got back from that ranch they always went to or worked out of to make some extra cash. I was sitting at my desk in the den, trying to find a lead on anything that the boys might be interested in while they were on the road. I wasn't having any luck until I came across the obituaries. Nine men from the same family had been found dead in the time span of 4 months.

"Walleye, just outside of Detroit. Nine guys in the same family within four months."

"We're hunting fish now, Bobby?" Dean asked sarcastically over the phone.

"No, ya idjit, the Walleye family."

"Well, what do you think it is, family curse?" he asked.

"I dunno—family curse, reaper, demon deal… Could be a number of things."

"Alright, thanks Bobby. We'll check it out."

After I got off the phone with Dean, I sat at my desk a while and tried to find out anything about the Walleyes that I could. After about an hour of nothing, I went to bed.

*END BOBBY POV*

The truth was, after Dean came back, I wasn't ready for him to leave so quickly. I'd been through enough shit with the Winchesters gone, and I knew I wasn't completely ready to hunt on my own. Even with Bobby around, things were just hard. I needed John and Dean around for stability, and I needed Sammy to keep me close to reality.

After not being able to go back to sleep, I snuck out of my room, trying to be as quiet as I could. Bobby was asleep, and so was Maggie. I had to leave to find my boys…

Softly, I closed the door behind me, and crept down the steps. I approached my truck, and got in. With one last look at Bobby's house, I turned they key and started down the drive, leaving a dust trail behind me.

I can't remember how long I drove, but I do remember pulling over into this shabby motel and getting a room. The minute my head hit the pillow, I fell fast asleep. I dreamt about Bobby's, but I didn't wake up. I missed the books and the clutter already, but I needed to find my boys.

My phone woke me up the next morning, and I quickly answered it. "Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Hey, baby," said Dean's voice.

"Dean!" I said. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, where's Bobby?" he asked.

"I-I donno… I'm not home right now…"

"Where are ya?" he asked.

"I'm just out. I couldn't stay in the house anymore… So… where are you guys?" I asked slyly. I knew if I told him I was looking for them, that he wouldn't tell me.

"We're in the… Somass Motel…" Dean said with a chuckle.

I paused for a moment, and shook my head. "What?"

"The Somass Motel," he said seriously. "Come on, I've heard some crappy motel names before… but this is just hilarious."

I laughed a little; Dean always made me laugh. "Yeah, that is pretty humorous. Got any leads on your Dad yet?" I asked. I slipped n my boots and went out to my truck, undoing the bed cover.

"No, not yet. We're workin' on it though…" he said. "Bobby's got us on some case in Lawrence though… Some kinda family curse or somethin'."

"You haven't found _anything _on Dad?" I asked.

"Nope," he said.

"Shit," I muttered as I looked around the compartments in the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"All your salt rounds are in here… from when we went to pick more up."

"What?" Dean asked. "I told Sammy to move them yesterday…"

"Well, he didn't!" I said.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. "Well, I guess we gotta go grocery shopping then…"

"Okay, call me later?" I asked.

I heard him burp over the phone. Yup, that was my Dean… "Yeah, definitely," He said. As I was about to hang up, I heard him say my name. "Indi?"

"Dean," I answered.

"I love you… be careful, and keep your eyes open, huh?" he said.

I smiled to myself, "Of course. I love you too…"

He hung up and I slowly lowered my phone from my ear, closing it. I got a few things from the bed and put them in the cab, and then closed the cover.


	20. Yup, We're On The Road Again

When I left that day, I hadn't expected to find them so easily, but he just right out and told me. I set out towards Lawrence in hopes that they wouldn't be gone by the time I got there. If they were working on a case, they'd be a couple of days, though.

After driving a few more hours, I came into Lawrence and pulled over to ask about the _Somass _Motel… With no such luck, I got back in my truck and found a diner. I was starving. Another bad habit I picked up from Dean…

After I got some grub, I asked around some more, and after much disappointment, I drove about a block, and there it was… The _Somass _Motel. I parked outside and went to the office, and described Sam and Dean to the teller. He told me their room number, so I went and knocked on the door. I hadn't seen the Impala around, but I figured it was worth a try. Nobody answered.

I dug around my pockets, and when I came up empty, I took the bobby pin out of my hair. I looked around to see if anyone was looking and then picked the lock. John had taught me all the lock picking I knew.

I shut the door behind me, and looked around. The boys had left it messy as I expected. I just smiled and picked Dean's clothes up off the floor and set them on his duffle. Beer bottles were sitting on the end tables, so I threw them out, and then sat down on the bed. The television remote was nowhere in sight, so I had to get up to turn it on.

After about twenty minutes, I heard the unmistakable gurgle of the Impala outside. Both doors opened, and closed and I heard Sam. "Isn't that Indi's truck…?"

I laughed silently, and sat Indian style on Dean's bed. When Dean opened the door, he looked straight at me, confused. "Indi, what are you doin' here?"

I smirked a little bit, but I knew he was going to try and send me back to Bobby's. "I had to deliver those salt rounds…" I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Sam came in behind him, holding a grocery bag and a fast food bag. "Hey, Indi," he said happily.

"Hey Sammy."

"So, really… you know it's dangerous out here…" Dean said.

"I know it is, but I can't be away anymore. I need you guys… and I wanna help you find your Dad… he raised me too, you know…" I said.

"I know that, Indi, but… you should be home… you don't have to live this life like we do... I'll be there whenever I can be… but I have to do these things to keep you safe."

Sam just slowly took out his shotgun, and some shells and started packing more salt rounds. He looked awkward like he knew that this was coming.

"Dean, I can't be a cowgirl… I've started hunting, and now I do live this life! I grew up thinking you were just trying to scare me, but now that I know it's real, and it's what you do for a living, I can't just go off and live a picket fence life…" I said. "Not without you guys in it more often."

Dean looked at Sam, and then out the window. Then, he looked at me, and shook his head. "Well, I can't force you to do anything, but it' not safe here."

Dean took off his jacket, and went to the mini fridge and got a beer. He wasn't exactly thrilled about it, but I was there, and I wasn't going back without them.

*MAGGIES POV*

I shot up from my dream. It felt like Indi went off to find Sam and Dean. That'd be stupid though, she wouldn't go without telling me first… right? I decided to get up and get something to eat. I had no clue what time it was (although I never knew what time it was), but it was dark. All I knew was that it was about the time I'd usually get up.

I attempted to kick the sheets off of me. I succeeded, but also managed to tangle myself and fly off the bed with them. "Damn it!" I muttered to myself, rubbing my head where it had hit the wooden frame. "Stupid blankets trying to kill me… I'll show them!"

I ripped everything off the bed, down to the mattress. Staring down at the cluttered mess, I smirked to myself. It reminded me of home, where I slept on the floor in a cloud of blankets… until Indi cleaned my room. It was the most traumatic time of my life. People used to not go into my room in fear of booby traps in the piles of mess. After Indi cleaned my room, everyone who wanted to enter my room knew that there was no reason to be afraid, and walked in at their pleasure.

Feeling triumphant, I started to walk along the mess of blankets. As I was stepping over a pillow, the sheets slipped on the hardwood floor. I squeaked as I fell to the floor, again, because of those damn blankets.

I glared at them and felt as though they were glaring back. "Something is really wrong with you Mags," I said aloud to myself. My stomach let out a loud growl, and I remembered the original reason I got out of bed; I felt like I hadn't eaten in a week.

Turning out of my room, I looked towards Indi's door. Part of me wanted to go knocking on the door. A bigger part of me knew Indi would bite my head off if I woke her up, so I decided to go down into the kitchen and find something to eat. Chicken sounded good right now…

I walked into the kitchen and remembered a rather depressing fact. Bobby never kept cooked food in the house. I decided to go to the nearest fast food joint. On my way out I noticed Indi's truck wasn't in its normal spot. _Huh Maybe she went out for food too. She should've woke me up! Then I wouldn't have to pay!_ I thought. I got into my truck and hugged the wheel.

"I missed you, truck! There is nothing better than a manual!" I kicked in the clutch and started my truck. Nox Arcana started blasting from my CD player. Most people didn't like listening to that kind of music, but I found it made driving entertaining. It almost felt like I was in a movie and my truck was the badass mofo you didn't mess with.

I took off towards my favorite spot for food. When I got there I was the only one in the store. Walking up to the counter, I ordered my favorite sandwich, the buffalo bleu. "It's been a while since I've seen you in here, Mags!" the cashier said to me.

"Yea, sorry about that Freddy," I said, scratching the back of my head with a nervous smile. "Been keepin' busy ya know?"

"How so?" Freddy asked. He always tried to get me to talk about my personal life. I guess it was his way of flirting, but I wasn't interested in him.

"Oh you know, work and everything. I guess it takes up all my free time." I shifted, nervously. This is usually when he leaned on the counter and tried what I call his "pretty boy routine".

"So tell me again what do you do for work?" He stepped to the side of the cash register and leaned across the counter, resting his head on the back of his hand. His eyes stared into mine with a lustful look. I'll give him credit; Freddy had the looks to pull this routine off.

He had Black hair that was cut short, His eyes sparkled with the brightest blue I had ever seen. They were a complete contrast to the rest of his attire, which to sum it all up, was goth. If I had met Freddy when I was around thirteen, then he would have been my biggest crush, but I've grown up a bit and moved on from dressing in all black. That's not to mean I completely abandoned goth; just that I learned wearing clothes that better fit my age group led to more people taking me seriously.

"I've told you a million times, Freddy, I work on a ranch," I said, rolling my eyes at his usual routine.

"I bet you're one of the best riders out there, aren't ya?" Freddy winked, backing off of the counter. I simply smiled and let him have his fantasy. The more time he spent day dreaming about whatever little information he got out of me, the less time he spent trying to know more about my life and what I do.

"So random question here, would you maybe wanna get together this weekend? There's a new movie coming out and I was hoping you'd go with me?" He smiled confidently, flashing his bright teeth.

"I would but I'm sorta involved with someone at the moment," I said biting my lip a bit. Could I call what I had going with Sam something? I mean it was only a kiss… either way I did not want to go out with Freddy. So that was the story I was sticking with…

"Oh," he said, disappointed. "That's a shame." My food was finally brought to the counter. I picked it up and just before I turned to leave, I looked at Freddy and said, "No, actually it's not." I walked at a steady pace out of the store and back to my truck.

When I arrived at home, I noticed that Indi's truck wasn't back yet. Maybe she was in trouble? I wondered if I should call her. After all, where could she be at this time of night?

I went home, and ate my sandwich, then fell back asleep. The next time I woke up, it was 8am. I sat there, and wrote for half the day, and watched some more Whose Line DVDs. I tried to call Indi, but she never picked up. I started getting worried around 9pm, but she was okay, right? Probably just getting in some hours at the ranch… I fell back asleep around ten. My body was finally getting back in the sleeping kick. It was so comfortable. I never wanted to leave my pillow. All I wanted to do was snuggle with it. Nobody was bothering me anymore, and I could sleep the day away.

Again, when I woke up around 1am, I went downstairs to get something to drink, and decided to try to call Indi again. She still wasn't home, and I couldn't ask Bobby anything because we were never awake at the same time.

*END MAGGIE POV*

When Sam had finally left to go spy on the Walleye residence, it was about one o'clock in the morning… He figured if anything _supernatural _was going on that it would be within the witching hours.

"Indi, I really think you should go back…" Dean said as he stood at the counter, not facing me.

"Dean, I'll be fine…"

"It's dangerous!" he said, sounding angry.

I just looked at him with sad eyes, though he couldn't see me. I knew he was gonna be skeptical, but I didn't think he would be so adamant about me going back… I sat there, and twiddled my thumbs.

"I can't…" he started. I looked up, and waited for him to continue. He poured himself a glass of whiskey, and put some ice in it. "I can't deal with having to worry about you."

What was that supposed to mean? "What?" I asked.

"I-I mean, I worry about you and I can't lose you… I've lost my mom, and we lost Helen and Joe… and I-I just can't worry about losing you… You should really go back to Bobby's. I know you're safe there…"

"Dean, I'm not going to get myself killed…" I said, standing up, and watching him. He turned around, and shook his head. "Dean, I promise you."

"You don't understand, Indi… I'm not gonna go through it again." He sounded very serious.

"Babe, I'll be just fine… Don't worry."

Just then, I saw a tear escape from his eye, and then he got really mad. He swiped everything off of the night stand, including the lamp, and it fell to the floor, breaking. "God damnit Indi! My Dad's gone! And he doesn't wanna be found! And Joe and Helen are gone because of me! And my mom…" he started to shake his head. He was entering break down mode. I had no idea what to do, so I just stood there, and let my own tears fall.

He started throwing things around, and it started to scare me a lot. I knew he was going through a lot, but I had no idea it was that bad.

"Dean! Please calm down! You're scaring me!" I tried to approach him, but he looked so livid.

"Indi, please…" he said, trying to hold back tears with a hoarse voice. "Please… I can't deal with losing you…"

"I'm not going anywhere!" I said. "I'm not going to let go, I… will _always _be here…"

"How do you know that… What if I screw up—you're gone!"

"We both know that you can protect me, and if you can't, Sam will… Please Dean, just calm down!"

He sat down, finally, on the middle of the couch, and I walked up to him. His hands were at his sides, and his feet were planted a shoulder length apart on the ground. Softly, I crawled into his lap, and looked at him in the eyes. "Everything is going to be fine," I said slowly as I lifted his chin.

He was warm, and his hands traveled around my body. His eyes were sad and deep. I had no idea he was in so much pain. He lifted his head, and stared off into the air. I nuzzled myself into his chest, and he rested his chin on my head.

"I'm sorry," he said huskily.

I didn't respond.

"I'm sorry I freaked you out, I'm just sick… sick of losing people. Sick of my Dad and Sam being so on edge… I'm sick of everyone thinking I can't love you… I'm sick of this life, and I'm sick of the job and the people and the monsters…" he trailed off, and looked into my eyes.

I just wanted him to feel normal. I leaned in and kissed him softly. "Dean I'm always going to be here to help you through all that… and so is Sam. This is your job. Think of all the people you save. You're a hero…"

"Me?" he asked. "I'm no hero… I'm just a regular guy," he said.

I smiled and shook my head. "You're definitely no _regular _guy. And if it makes you feel better, you're my hero… you always have been, Dean." I kissed him again, and this time he returned it. In order to deepen it, I had to straddle him.

We pulled away, and he had this glimmer in his eyes. I knew that look anywhere. Dean placed his hands on my hips, and spoke "I'm never going to let anything happen to you. Neither is Sam… As long as you PROMISE ME that you'll stay close me to."

"I promise, Dean."

With that, he pulled me forwards, and kissed me hard. I lay down, pulling him by the collar of his shirt, and he lay on top of me, kissing me roughly. The second I tried to move from the couch, Dean stopped me, and forcefully held me there. At first, I was a bit scared, but then it kind of turned me on. He moved his left hand south, and massaged me through my jeans. I huffed in surprise, and gripped his shoulders tight. I looked up at his face, and he looked almost angry, but it was sexy.

"Dean what's gotten into you?" I asked playfully.

"Well, we're finally completely alone with nobody to possibly disturb us. What do you think's gotten into me?" he asked.

I smiled lustfully, and he picked me up, pulling my shirt off, and then my jeans. He continued to rip clothes off until all that was left was our pants, no belts. Dean trailed kisses from my mouth to the hem of my jeans, and when he looked up at me, he smiled, undoing my pants. He pulled them down carefully and kissed my thighs, sending me into a heated panic. He moved my underwear aside, and massaged me lightly with his thumb. I knew what was coming, and I wasn't so sure of it.

Just before he went down on me, my phone rang, buzzing my jeans which were on the ground beside us. I rolled my eyes, and thought not to answer it, but it had to be important. Who would be calling me at 1am?

I dug my phone out of my jeans; Dean was getting anxious, and probably pissed off that someone was interrupting his sex.

"Hello?" I said just before it went to voicemail.

"Hey, it's me. Where are you?"

Maggie was on the other line… interrupting our intimacies… God damn her… "Uhm, I-I'm with Dean…"

Just then, Dean decided it would be a good time to surprise me and go down anyway… I let out a small yelp. Positive that Maggie heard, I slapped my hand over my mouth, and watched Dean… I tried to shoo him, but to no avail.

"Uh… Do I want to know what you're doing?" asked Maggie.

"Uh—no," I said. I thought about it a moment. Dean was really anxious. "Actually yes… uhm, no, I mean… you don't wanna know, and I gotta go! Talk to you tomorrow!" With that, I hung up, and Dean snatched my phone, and threw it over at the bed and missed. It fell to the floor, and broke in two…

"Oops…" he said.


	21. Sex and Premonition RATED M

I just shook my head, and he continued. He dragged his tongue over my clitoris and I shuttered in pleasure. He'd never done that before, and it drove me wild—so wild that I wished he would have stopped, but he didn't, and he wouldn't let me move either.

His grip was tight on me, and whenever I would try to wiggle away, he would just pull me back. I writhed with panic again, and winced as he continued to use his tongue in a different way than I had ever imagined.

Finally, he moved back up to my face, and by that time, I could feel his member creating tension in his jeans. It was my turn. I pushed him onto his back, and let his jeans loose, pulling them off of him with his boxer briefs… I looked up at him while I pulled it out, and gently stroked him up and down.

Forcefully, he guided my mouth right onto him. That was the most control Dean had put himself in ever since we first had sex… I sort of like it when he was rough. I couldn't see that sticking, though. He probably just needed to get out some anger…

Before I let him get too far, I straddled him again, and started to kiss my way around his neck and shoulders. He lifted me, and guided me onto his length, pushing me down hard. I winced in pain, but it hurt so good.

"Come on baby, make it hurt so good," I said playfully.

He looked up at me. "That's my girl!"

I leaned back, and pulled him on top of me so that his warm body was closely pinned against mine. He propped himself up with his arms, and started to thrust in an irregular rhythm. He was being awfully rough with me that night. It was strange, because usually he was gentle, but this new side of him was very pleasing.

The more time went by, the harder and faster he pounded. He put his head down, and rested it on my shoulder, but never stopped. He blew hot air into my ear, and then nibbled on it a little, engulfing me in goose bumps.

After that, he moved back to my lips and kissed me passionately before he pulled out. After he finished, we cleaned up in the shower together, and then went to bed, waiting to welcome the next day.

I slept a lot better with Dean next to me… or perhaps I slept better because of the events prior to going to bed… whatever the case, I was glad to be back with him. I missed Maggie though, and hoped she would understand why I left…

I woke up before Dean's alarm clock, and slipped out of the bed, avoiding waking him. I looked over to see Sammy fast asleep in his bed, tangled in the blankets. _I love you, big bro _I thought. He looked so much like a kid—so innocent when he slept.

I rummaged through my bag, and found the velvet box. The ring inside of it taunted me, and I smiled. I slowly took it out, and slipped it on my right ring finger. As I sat on the edge of the bed, staring at it, I thought back to when I first developed a thing for Dean…

"_Shut up, Dean… I wasn't talking to you…" I said to him._

"_Easy, fido… I'm just trying to help." He scoffed, and turned the other way._

"_Listen, if I wanted you around… I'd say so. Get out of here…" I said._

"_Come on, we both know that as soon as Dad dropped you on Bobby, you missed me…" he said cockily. _

_I death glared at him out of pure teenage angst. It was true, I did miss him when I left, but he was a jerk. "Yeah, and we both know that as soon as I turned sixteen, you started looking at me like a piece of meat."_

"_So what if I did?" he asked. "I can't help it. It's not like you're blood…" He looked at me with that perverted smirk of his. _

"_You're gross," I uttered._

"_Come on, Indi…" he said, and scooted close to me as we sat on the couch in Bobby's empty house._

"_Dean, what are you doing?" I asked, disgusted. We were alone at Bobby's. _

_Sam was at a friend's house back in Lawrence, and Dean and John had come to visit Maggie and I at Bobby's. _

_Maggie was putting in some hours at the ranch, and Bobby and John were on a hunt that they deemed unnecessary for Dean and I to tag along on. _

_Dean started to freak me out a little… "Jail bait!" I said, referring to myself._

"_Come on, you know you like it…" he said, trailing off as he leaned in to kiss my neck._

"_Dean!" I said, a bit frustrated. _

_He backed up. "Come on, Indi… I see the way you look at me..." What a dick… he had no idea what I thought of him. _

_He was looking at me with a non-Dean expression. There was lust in his aura, but there was also some passion. He looked in my eyes, almost looking through me. Could he know?_

_I tried to look as un-interested as I could, but I soon realized my un-interested look had turned into curiosity. He saw my attitude change, and started to move in again. Frozen in my place, I couldn't move away. My breath got fast, and so did his. As he sat to my right, he placed his hands on my waist, and turned me towards him, leaning down, and touching his lips to my neck. _

_That was a feeling I had never felt before. My whole body shuddered and was instantly covered in goose bumps. My eyelids fell closed, and without trying, I put my hands on his shoulders. I had no idea what to expect, and this was all a first for me. _

_I'd never kissed anyone before, but there he was, making out with my neck… It was unlike anything I'd ever felt. He reached his hands around my back, and pulled me close to him. He breathed hot air into my ear, and I let out a shaky breath. "Dean, stop that…" I said._

"_Shh, just go with it, Indi," he said. He looked me in the eyes, and smiled. "Just relax." _

_He pushed a strand of my hair back behind my ear, and when his fingers touched my skin, my stomach flipped. I felt weird, not being mad at him. It really felt weird that instead of picking on me, he was trying to seduce me or something. He leaned in, and touched his forehead to mine with a smile. _

"_Indi, I wanna be your first everything…" _

_My eyes widened, and I backed away. "Dean…" I said, shaking my head. _

"_No, I mean… not now. E-eventu—you know what, forget I said anything…"_

_I looked down, and felt even more awkward. I liked the way his skin felt against mine, the way his warmth comforted me. I'd never thought of Dean that way before. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I always resented him in some way. I wanted to feel that way again though. It intrigued me. _

_I looked up at him again, as he was looking awkwardly at his pendant necklace. When he met my gaze, I was staring rather intently. With a smile, he placed his necklace back over his head, and moved towards me again. This time, I didn't retreat._

_I closed my eyes, and made a kissy face, which was rather embarrassing because Dean laughed. I opened my eyes, confused. "Don't make a face," he said softly. "Just relax." He took my face in his hands, and looked from my eyes to my lips and back again. He smiled softly, and tilted his head a little, pressing his lips to mine. They were warm and soft, and they were everything I'd imagined them to be… Yeah, I'll admit it. Dean was right, I did look at him 'that way.'_

_Dean pulled away a few inches, and we both opened our eyes again. I let out a short breath, and looked down, smiling like a mad woman. "See? I'm not all that bad…" he said._

_I smiled, and looked up at him. "No," I started hesitantly. "I guess not."_

"_Wanna know something?" he asked._

"_What?" _

"_Neither are you…" he said, tipping his head back a little, and reaching his arm across the back of the couch behind me. He set his hand on my shoulder, and pulled me closer to him. His body against mine sent butterflies through my entire torso. I wondered if it was just that I had never experienced that before, or of it was the fact that it was Dean… _

_Dean Winchester stole my heart that night. He was gone the next morning, and I didn't hear from any of the Winchesters for two years. It could only be assumed that Dean had been with all sorts of girls in his time away. He was that type of guy that every girl could swoon over. In most cases, they were blonde bimbos, but my feelings for him were more than just lust. Hell, I wasn't sure I even knew what lust was at that time… I had saved myself for him. After he left, I came to the conclusion that I wanted him to be my first everything too. _

"Mornin' baby," he said, sitting up in the bed.

I lowered my hand, and tried not to make it obvious what I was looking at. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me back so that I was lying in his lap. He took my right hand, and looked at the ring.

"I thought you would've gotten that…" he mused. He leaned forward, and looked at me, upside down, into my eyes.

"Why this?" I asked. "You really think your mom would want me to have it?"

Dean said nothing. All he did was take the ring off of my right ring finger, and switched it over to my left ring finger, and then he got up and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower…

I had no idea what to do or say…


	22. One by One

*MAGGIE POV*

When Indi answered her phone, her voice sounded sort of rushed. I raised an eyebrow, and spoke into the phone, "Hey, it's me. Where are you?"

"Uhm, I-I'm with Dean," she said shakily.

With Dean? That bitch did leave me here… I suppose she had good reasoning, but not cool!

Indi let out a small yelp, and then I heard I heard a slapping sound. It was clear that I was interrupting something… Those two were like rabbits; I just hoped they wouldn't breed.

"Uh… do I want to know what you're doing?" I asked cautiously.

"Uh—no," Indi said. "Actually yes… Uh, no, I mean… you don't wanna know, and I gotta go! Talk to you tomorrow!" With that, Indi hung up.

I shook my head, trying to shake out the image of her and Dean screwing in some motel room bed. Poor Sammy… I thought about him waking up right in the middle, and doing what I did when I saw Dean in his underwear… then again, I bet Sam was more used to it.

Even though Sam said that Dean never did anything out on the road, I was still skeptical… There was no way Dean Winchester could be all about one girl, and keep it that way. Not from the things I'd heard about him.

I thought about going to find Indi. I was going to go nuts without her. How would I be able to write our story without her to correct my grammar! It was a terrible thought, leaving Bobby's place… but I needed to get out. Plus, if they were on the hunt, they might end up in PA… which meant I could visit home for a while and maybe go back to college…

I shook my head, thinking of poor Bobby. Even if I wanted to leave, I don't think I could leave Bobby all alone. Not so suddenly, anyway. He got too used to us being there. Plus, who else (besides Indi) would clean up his house?

I wondered how mad Dean would be if I showed up wherever they were. As if he wasn't going to worry about Indi already… then I thought about Sam. He was the only person I'd ever met that made me shudder like he did. The only guy I'd ever met with lips so soft, and a touch that could freeze you in place.

Then, I wondered how he would react to having to share a bed with me, because God knows that's what would happen. Indi and I could easily share a bed, but there was no way the boys would. So unless we got two rooms, I was sharing with Sam unless he wanted the couch. Two rooms would be a waste, because it's not like Indi would stay in the other with me. God forbid she slept in another bed when Dean was around…

I laughed a little. We had a strange little group going on… But I liked us. As much as I resented Dean, and his relationship with Indi, it sort of made us a little family. We were dysfunctional, of course, but we were still a family in the least.

It was decided; I would tell Bobby and set out the next day. First I'd have to get Indi to tell me where they were…

*END MAGGIE POV*


	23. And Then There Were Two Pair

By the time Dean had gotten out of the shower, I had fallen back asleep. He sat down on the bed, waking me. I slightly opened my eyes so that I could see him. I watched him look around at the room and take a deep breath as he turned to look at me. Afterwards, he reached down and grabbed something from under the bed. He thought I was still asleep after glancing at me, but I saw him open a bottle of brandy and take a long swig from it. His action pained me.

Blackberry Brandy was Dean's favorite for liquor store pick-ups. Why was he waking up with it though? I guess it helped him unwind, but it made me uncomfortable knowing that he was the one that would be driving us all over. Quietly, he set the bottle back under the bed, and returned to the bathroom.

Running water told me that he was brushing his teeth first, in order to cover up the smell of liquor. He threw his clothes on afterwards, which was unusual. His usual routine was to shower, get dressed, have a cup of coffee (not a swig of brandy), then brush his teeth and do his hair.

After he was dressed, he came over to my side of the bed, and placed his arms on either side of me, saying, "Indi, I'm gonna get us some grub, whaddya want?"

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to act as groggily as I could. Blackberry still lingered on his breath. "I donno whatever you're having…" I said.

He gave me a light kiss on the lips and left. The next thing I heard was the Impala roaring to a start, and then it's slight gurgle before Dean pulled out of the parking lot.

I lay there in bed, tossing and turning until Sam got up. After that, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. "Mornin', Sammy."

"Morning Indi," he said as he slipped a shirt over his head. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Fine, I guess…" I said.

He nodded and went to grab a cup of coffee. "So, what made you come after us?" he asked.

"Simple… I just can't be away from you guys anymore… you give me the strength I need to keep doing the right things, and to help you find your Dad of course... Now all I need is Maggie…"

Sam nodded and smiled as he looked at me. "You think she'd come out?"

"I dunno. She's probably contemplating it right now," I said. "Other than that, I don't know what she'd do."

Sam nodded, looking sort of perplexed.

"Whats wrong, Sammy?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. "Just trying to figure out where Dean went…"

He'd gone to get us breakfast. I thought about that a moment… he'd been gone an awfully long time for breakfast. I started to worry, and just then, I heard the Impala pull up. I took a deep breath, and said to Sam, "He only went for breakfast."

"Ah-huh." Sam nodded and went back to his coffee. He sat down at the little table, and opened up his lap-top.

The door knob jiggled, and in barged Dean. "Rise and shine, Sam—" Dean stopped when he realized we were both up. Sam looked up at him, and Dean looked back. "Well, that ruined the fun."

Sam and I shook our heads, and then Dean handed us our breakfast, a cheeseburger for me… wow. Nutrition! I sort of looked at him, perplexed, and he just smiled, stuffing his face.

I nodded almost sarcastically, and pushed my burger to the side. I guess I'd be going out and getting breakfast from then on… Sam had the same reaction to his breakfast I did, but he ate it regardless…

I checked my phone for any messages from Maggie. I was starting to miss her already? Yeah, we hadn't ever spent more than a day away from each other. She was more of a sister to me than a best friend, and I probably needed her as much as I needed the boys… Pondering what it would be like sharing a room with her _and _Dean was unfathomable… It was just a disaster waiting to happen…

*MAGGIE POV*

The next morning, I woke up to Bobby banging something outside. I looked out my window, and saw hi tearing apart some old car. I rolled my eyes, knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

Should I call her again? No, she'll start to get annoyed with me. What if she is doing stuff with Dean again? Ewww. I didn't wanna hear anything like that again. I can live without Indi can't I? Maybe it was just some elaborate trick to get me to go out on a hunt. I needed to do something to distract myself until Indi got back. Tetris! Perfect! Maybe I'd be able to keep a game going until they showed up again!

I pulled out my gaming system, some eye drops, and a box of tissues. My eyes were going to be so sore afterwards. After fluffing my bedding, which was still on the ground in a large pile, I plopped down preparing myself for the most intense game of Tetris of my life.

I had been playing the same game of Tetris for hours. My eyes started to hurt around noon, and I'm pretty sure I was drooling, but if I took my attention away from the game for even a second, I'd lose. The blocks were falling way too fast. I was in a trance, not paying attention to anything else until I felt a buzz underneath me.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, throwing the game aside and looking for whatever had disturbed me. I looked under my leg and found my phone. Indi was calling, so I answered. "You know, I just had the most intense game of Tetris going on and you interrupted me. This better be important," I said, frowning and picking up the game. The blocks had filled to the top and the words 'New High Score' were gliding across the screen. I plopped down and waited for her answer.

*END MAGGIE POV*

"Don't you do anything else besides play games and get kidnapped?" Dean asked Maggie on my phone. I tried not to giggle.

"That's a low blow! And I do… I eat sometimes." said Maggie. Dean had her on speaker phone.

"Okay then… you talked to Indi last night, right?" He said, sounding seriously.

"Yeah for a minute… then I heard weird stuff… then she hung up." Maggie sounded grossed out.

"Have you heard from her since?" asked Dean.

"Well, no… I hadn't talked to her since last night…" Maggie laughed a little. I just shook my head. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she's missing." I widened my eyes.

"Wait, like taken-away-no-longer-in-your-safety kind?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, Maggie! She's gone! We can't find her!" Dean acted frustrated.

"Eh, but… I-I, uh. What!" Maggie staggered over her words.

This was such a cruel thing… but it was the only way we were going to get Maggie to come to us.

"You need to get down here, and help us. We think it's got something to do with this case we're working." Dean said.

"I thought you were there looking for your Dad… where the hell did a case come from?" Maggie asked, taking herself away from the realization that I was "missing."

"Bobby has us on a case—its gonna take a while to track him, so why not save some undeserving idiots in the meantime?"

"Well, where are you guys…"

"We're in Lawrence… at the Somass Motel." Dean almost let out a laugh, but he held it back, disguising it as a cough.

Maggie snorted. "Is that… by any chance… near Manassas?"

"What?" Dean started laughing. "I knew I liked you, Mags… But no, in all seriousness… We're in Lawrence, and she's got maybe twelve hours… Hurry your ass up… AND BRING ME SOME PIE."

"Wait, wait, wait! Twelve hours! You're talking to the person who gets lost driving TWELVE minutes down the road! And what kind of pie!"

"Well, get here! Indi's life depends on that… Apple!" Dean said, and hung up.

We both started cracking up, and when Sam walked in, he stared strangely, and closed the door.

A few seconds later the phone rang. Maggie was calling back. "Yea?" Dean answered.

"The hell do you mean she was taken? What the hell happened? Give me one good reason I shouldn't rip your head off! Weren't you supposed to be watching her? Why the hell didn't you send her back here?" Maggie didn't even breathe between her sentences. She just shouted everything out at the top of her lungs in one giant breath.

*MAGGIE POV*

I looked at my cell phone, realizing that Dean had hung up, probably before I even started talking. I gathered some of my things, and went down to the kitchen, and left Bobby a note:

_Hey Bobby,_

_Went to search for Indi… She left to find Dean like the little princess she is, she got herself lost or something… Dean thinks it's got something to do with that case you gave them… _

_Thanks a lot Bobby—for everything. Hope to be back sooner rather than later…_

_Maggie_

I drove on, into the night, thinking about how the hell Dean could let something happen to Indi… and Sam—what the hell was he thinking? Letting her out of his sight… They're supposed to be like brother and sister according to what Indi told me… And John! This was entirely his fault… if he'd have just stayed or taken Sam and Dean with him… there would have been no way she'd ever have found them…

I had been driving for about four hours, and I couldn't get Indi out of my head. Shortly after I hung up the phone with Dean, I blinked for the first time since I had started my game. After my eyes started hurting, what Dean said hit me, and I raced to call him back. He didn't answer any of my questions.

I had no idea what kind of a case they were on, or what I'd be facing. I had the least experience out of all of them so why would they need me? It must have been really bad. What could have happened to Indi? I spent what seemed like forever running scenarios through my head, most of which ended in one or all of us dying.

I felt a tear run down my face. "Damn it Indi…" I started whispering to myself. I wiped my face with my free hand. "You aren't allowed to die!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, up-shifting to drive as fast as I could.

The next two hours felt like an eternity. My mind wouldn't rest until I got her home and I knew she was safe. I decided to call Dean again. I dialed the phone and got no answer. Maybe he was out looking for her. That's what he should have been doing…

When I got to Lawrence, I found the motel surprisingly quick. I parked near Indi's truck and saw Sam outside what I'm guessing was their door. I jumped out of my truck and ran to him. "Sam, is she okay?"

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him confused, and grabbed his arms desperate for answers.

"What are you guys hunting? Where is Dean? What took Indi? Why won't he answer my calls?"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down. Dean's inside." Sam shoved his thumb over his shoulder, and looked like he had no idea what I was talking about. He opened the door. I walked in and stood there with my jaw to the floor. I couldn't believe what I saw.

Indi and Dean were sitting on the couch watching TV together. "W-what? Indi! You're back! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where were you? What got you?" I ran over to her and hugged her tight.

*END MAGGIE POV*

Maggie ran over to me, bombarding me with a series of questions. I smiled to myself, and winked at Dean. "Maggie it was so terrible! It almost killed me… luckily, Dean got there just in time…"

Maggie looked at me with desperate eyes. "What happened?"

"He reached deep in his pocket, and dug around, while I stood there… doubling over in pain!" I said dramatically. "Then… almost in slow motion… he pulled his hand from his pocket holding…" I trailed off, looking at Dean with shame in my eyes. He closed his eyes, and put the back of his hand over them. "Holding thirty five cents, and then he slid them in the hole, and down fell my savior! …a bag of pretzels…" Dean and I laughed hysterically, falling to the floor and rolling around together.

Sam stood in the doorway, looking almost disturbed. Maggie sat there, staring at the wall with a straight face. She blinked maybe three times, and I could tell we were in for it… I didn't know what she was going to do next, but I decided to explain before she blew a gasket…

"Maggie… it was the only way we could get you out here… we do need you, though. I'm nothing without my twin… Come on, you know you missed me," I said.

Maggie shot me a death glare, and I wasn't sure what to do. I just smiled at her, and laid there with Dean. Sam came in and broke the silence. "So… I got dinner," he said, holding up a giant white bag with grease spots on it.

Dean shot up and walked to Sam, tearing the bag from his hands. "Sweet, I'm starvin'!"

I knew I was in deep shit with Maggie. She was going to kill me, for sure. She probably drove those six hours, and didn't even want to be out there. "Look, we're going to PA sooner or later, and I figured you would want to get home for a while. Plus, you needed to get out of 'Singer Salvage' for a while…"

"So let me get this straight. You had Dean call me and tell me you were _missing_. You had Dean tell me that I _had_ to come out here to save you. You allowed me to worry about you for the past six hours. To top it all off when I got here you couldn't even pull together a good cover story?" Maggie's face was full of anger.

"Mags, we were just having a little fun. Come on… live a little." I got up from the floor, and took the burger Sam was holding out to me. I un-wrapped it, and took a look at it. "I'm sorry you worried, but I needed you here… After I left, I figured I should have brought you with me, and by the time I thought of that, I was practically here…" I took a big bite out of my burger, looking at Dean who was stuffing his face, and looking at a gun magazine.

"Well you could have just asked ya know? It's not like I don't want to be with you, but how would you feel if you found out that something bad happened to me, and when you got to where I was, it turned out I just lied to you!" Maggie stormed outside and slammed the door behind her. I saw her out the window, lighting up a cigarette.

I knew she didn't want to be bothered, so I just sat down on my and Dean's bed, Indian style, and tried to finish the rest of my burger. She was right—I could have just asked, but I knew she wouldn't have gone for it. She hated driving that long—especially to a place she didn't know. "Dean, you want the rest of this?" I asked him from across the room.

He looked up, and smiled, walking over to me. "If you're not gonna finish it. What's wrong? You always finish your burger…"

I shook my head, and bit my lip. With a shrug, I turned to the window, and watched Maggie's face. She was pissed. Dean followed my eyes, and we watched her lean up against her truck, staring at the Impala.

"Don't worry. She'll get over it…" he said. I rolled my eyes, and sent him back over to where Sammy was.


	24. Girls Night Out

I felt bad about lying to Maggie, so I decided to see if she wanted to go out—just her and I. I grabbed my wallet, and slipped on my boots.

"Where you goin'?" Sam asked.

"I'm gonna take Maggie out for some us time… we'll be back. I got my phone."

"Wait, you're going in that?" Dean asked, looking down at my tank top, and light blue jeans. I rolled my eyes, grabbing one of his plaid shirts from the bed. "Thank you," he said, and went back to reading some piece of paper.

As I walked outside, I quietly closed the door. Maggie was still staring at the Impala. She was deep in thought, like she usually was when she stared at something for that long.

"Hey," I said. "I'm sorry… Let's go out and have some drinks—just you and me. You down?"

She stood there in silence for a bit, biting her lip. She was contemplating whether to continue being mad at me or not. "Where did you have in mind?" She asked, tossing down her cigarette and stepping on it to make sure it was out.

"Oh, local watering hole... Somewhere with some tunes. Maybe some _real _food…" I said. I looked up at her, squinting my eyes because of the sun. "I'm buyin'," I added.

"Okay" she said with a small smile, "You drive." She walked towards my truck getting in the passenger seat.

I climbed into my truck, and started her up. We rolled the windows down, and blasted _Renegade _by Styx. When the music came on, I saw Dean smile through the window. I giggled, and pulled out of the lot, driving to the nearest bar.

It looked like an old saloon, and when we walked in they were playing a few classic tunes that made me bob my head with pleasure. We sat in a corner booth, and our waiter came up.

"What can I get you ladies?" he asked, smiling with lust.

"You can get us another waiter if you're going to get creepy on us," I said, showing him my fake FBI badge. "Other than that, two whiskeys on the rocks."

The waiter scowled, and walked away with our order. I smiled like a champ, and pat myself on the back.

"You are so much like Dean…" Maggie said.

I raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. "Hey, that works for me…"

Maggie looked down at the table twirling her hair a bit. "I'm sorry I got mad," she said without looking up at me. "It's just… you're like my sister and with the kind of job we have…" Her voice trailed off. Apologizing wasn't easy for her, it's not like she was too proud to apologize, but it's just something she doesn't do unless she really feels it needs to be said. After a brief pause, she continued "With what we do it's not easy to hear that my sisters life is in danger, and it's not something I take lightly, ya know?"

"OH come on, no chick flick moments. We're gonna have a fun time… okay?" I asked.

I'd been thinking about something that I wanted to bring up, but didn't feel like being a hypocrite and ruining our fun time. It had been a while since her and I had any time to just unwind. When our waiter came back with our drinks, I took a long pull and set it down.

I set my chin in my hand, and listened to the juke-box playing _All Right Now _by _Free. _Maggie was tapping her fingers to the beat, and took a sip of her drink, distorting her face as she set it down.

"Been a while, huh?" I asked playfully, switching my chin to my other palm, and staring out at the crowd.

"Yea well, you know Bobby hates us drinking." Maggie chuckled slightly. "So what do you think it's going to be like with the boys on the road?"

"Oh, not so bad. They eat and sleep a lot when they aren't pretending to be pigs… Once in a while they like to come out like this… Dean's acting funny, so he'll probably be drinkin' a lot…" I looked down, and sort of frowned, but then tried to look blank before Maggie noticed.

I thought about Dean, and him dealing with the possibility of his Dad disappearing again… He almost needed his Dad bossing him around to be himself. His dad taught him everything he knew… they were almost the same person. Only thing different was probably the fact that Dean got a long with Sam and understood him better…

"Dean is just acting mopy because it's his time of the month. He'll get over it. He always does." Maggie said with a smile, poking at my arm. I guess she noticed.

I laughed. "He can get a little bitchy…" I said. "But it's just weird… this morning… the first thing he did after his shower was take a swig from a bottle of _brandy _he had _hiding under the bed._"

I took another pull from my drink and furrowed my eyebrows, looking down into it the thick liquid. The ice looked like it came from one of those bags that you buy at a gas station. That cheap shit… It always melted faster, which watered down the liquor… I shook my thoughts away, and looked back up at Maggie.

"So…what are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements? Should I make a bed on the floor or something?" Maggie laughed slightly swirling around her drink in her glass.

I smiled at my opportunity. "Well, they're king size beds, Mags… Sammy'll have some room... He's a gentleman, I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing…" I finished off my glass, and realized that I had just practically downed half a glass of whiskey…

"That…would be awkward," Maggie burst out laughing. "I sleep practically in my underwear…oh god am I going to see Dean walking around in a towel again? That would be a nightmare!" She downed the rest of her drink and continued laughing.

"No, Dean gets up before us… he always does… Gives him time to think…" I said, thinking about my Dean… There was so much more to him than people saw. Everyone saw a tense young guy with all this pent up energy… Of course, he did have pent up energy, but that's just because there were so many things that he thinks he could have done to save more people, when in reality… he just couldn't. Some things just can't be salvaged, and some people just can't be saved, and poor Dean… he just couldn't fathom it. He wanted to save everyone, but Sam and Bobby and Maggie just saw it as a crazy obsession to be like his father… "And it can't be that awkward…" I said, shaking my head, trying to rid my thoughts of a distraught Dean. "Sam wouldn't mind," I teased with a wink.

"Let's see what he thinks about it, and you get to ask him! I have no problem sleeping on the floor or the couch or whatever. You want another or should we go?" Maggie said leaving her glass at the end of the table.

I flagged our waiter down, and ordered another round. I was going to get everything off my mind that night… Sam and Dean would come looking for us if they were worried—or call in the least.

Maggie and I sat there, laughing and giggling about the way a few guys reminded us of Maggie's few exes, and how dorky they were compared to Sam and Dean… We sang to all the classics, and found ourselves on our sixth glass when we decided to switch over to beer.

My head was practically spinning when I decided I needed to spill my thoughts to Maggie. "So… I got somethin'… on my mind…" I trailed off, pondering if I really wanted to bring it up.

"Hmm? Spill, you have my full attention."

"Y'know what… never mind…" I said, swatting my hand in the air. "Not important." The waiter came by with our Pabst, and I took one, holding the neck, and twirling it around like Sam would do when he was nervous.

"Awwwww come on! You can tell me! If ya tell me what's bothering you …I'll tell you about a dream I had!"

I contemplated it for a moment… she always had intense dreams… "Dean came inside me the other night… and I'm worried that I might be pregnant…" I had said it. There was no taking it back, or kidding. Maggie and I both knew I was an open book when I was drunk… and now I'd spilled out my heart. But she was the same way so I guess it wasn't a big deal. It was a way of being honest with each other.

What would happen if I was pregnant… what the hell would Dean do? What would Bobby and John say? How the hell would I handle that? Most important… would we keep it?

"That's a tough one…I guess the question to ask is," Maggie paused a moment looking at the table. "…Why are you drinking if you think you're preggers? Bad parenting aside, if you want the kid, keep it. Just remember what kind of life you'd be bringing it up in." Maggie took a long swig of her drink.

I closed one eye, squinted with the other, leaned in and said "Can you read my mind?" In a drunken stupor, I couldn't take the situation seriously in long spurts. I took a sip from my bottle, and smiled, savoring the taste. I wasn't sure how long we'd been there, but we were having fun. The only thing I knew was that it was daylight when we left the motel, and it was dark out when I told her my worries. "I dunno… how weird would that be if Dean n me had a kid… On second thought—what d'ya think he'd do when I told him?" I looked at her intensely with wide eyes.

"Honestly? I think he'd shit his pants and run to daddy," Maggie laughed taking a drink from her bottle.

"Too bad Daddy is missing…" I said. "I dunno… Maybe it would give him a reason to stop hunting…"

Dean stop hunting? I must have been really drunk, because now I was talking crazy… Dean stopping hunting was like a duck stopping quacking. It just wouldn't happen. I decided in my brain that I wanted to go home, but I forgot to say something… I finished off my beer, and stared at the table.

"No matter how hard you stare at the table it won't talk to you, believe me I've tried."

"Yeh, figured… haha how the hell are we getting home…?" I asked. My stomach growled with hunger…

"I think I got a way," Maggie said, staring at something behind me. I turned to see Dean looking around by the front door. I shivered, and smiled. My eyes were probably so shot, glazed over and red. He walked up to me, and put his arms around me. Maggie giggled, and turned away. "Eww," she squeaked.

"Hey, baby. Wanna come home with me tonight?" he asked softly into my ear.

"I dunno, mister… I think I'm a little too far gone to make a decision like that…" I said with slurs.

Dean shook his head, and waved a waiter down. "Check, please."

Maggie looked up, glassy eyed, and looked at Dean. "I'm not ready to go yet!"

The waiter brought over the check, and Dean paid the tab. All I remember was him helping Maggie and I out to the Impala where Sam was waiting. I wanted to drive my truck… but Dean wouldn't let me. Dean was the only person who I trusted to drive my truck, and I had to be in it, so Sam drove the Impala back with Maggie… and Dean drove my truck with me.


	25. A Strong Shot of Honesty

*SAM POV*

I got Mags into the car and closed the door, running to the other side and getting in. I turned on the engine and pulled out after Dean, following him to the motel. "H-hey Sam," She said, sounding completely normal. _ She sobered up fast_ I thought. "Tha-that kiss… was… wow." She fell on my shoulder and started nuzzling it. _Maybe not._ This was the first time I had seen her like this.

"Yeah… sorry about that I guess." I felt stupid. I shouldn't have kissed her.

"No! Don't be sorry! It was… great-tabulous!" I had no idea if she was being serious or not. I decided to watch the road and let her ramble on until she fell asleep. She got quiet for a short time.

"Hey Sammy," she started while giggling to herself. I glanced at her for a moment. "You… ya think Dean and Indi…do it…in h-here?" she started laughing and spun herself upside down in the seat. _Shit_.

"Mags, you really shouldn't do that." I was trying to drive while keeping an eye on her so she didn't hurt herself.

"Ewww I bet… they did!" she was laughing even harder than before if it was possible. "I don't wanna… wanna sit here anymore; it's gross!" She made a face and reached for the handle pulling it slightly.

"NO!" I yelled, at her pulling her away from the door before she could fully open it. She flew into my side and lay on my shoulder again. "They didn't do anything in the car! Don't do something like that again!"

"Okay, then I'll… just stay here. Your arm is so comfortable!" I shook my head looked back at the road. A few seconds later, I left something in my lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked her looking from where her head now was to the road.

"Your lap is more comfy!" she exclaimed, nuzzling into me. Well it was better than her trying to jump out of the car.

"Hey Sam…" I had no clue what was going to come out of her mouth this time. "I had a dream about you." She stared up at me. I had no clue what to do, but while she was talking, she wasn't moving, so I decided to keep her ranting.

"Uh… what kind of a dream?" I asked.

"I dreamt… never mind!" Her face went red and she giggled again. I was getting curious. She was probably making this stuff up as she went, but I had to know what was on her mind.

"Tell me—what kind of a dream?" I pressed.

"No! It's embarrassing!" She covered her face with her hands and giggled into them. "Okay, okay… I will… I'll tell you, but you gotta keep it a secret from Sam, cuz it's embarrassing!" I was confused. I was never letting her go off drinking with Indi again, at least, not if I had to pick her up. "I dreamt that I almost did it with Sam! But I woke up before…" She stopped her story finding something to stare at which took all of her attention. It wasn't long before she realized that she never got to finish what she was saying.

"Wait… what was I talking about Sam?" I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Nothing," I replied. "You were talking about some anime or something." I remembered Dean telling me she was into that kind of stuff so I made up whatever story I could. Luckily she believed it.

"Oh! That's right!" I ignored the rest of what she was talking about. Mostly because I had no idea what she was saying. As we neared the motel, I noticed she was speaking another language.

"Q'est-ce tu aimes faire mon ami?" She repeated over and over again in sort of a rap beat. I was going to need a drink if she kept this up.

When we got back to the room it was obvious how gone Maggie was. She was giggling and could barely walk straight. I had helped her into the room. "Here just lay down, Mags." I said laying her down on my bed. I guess I'd take the couch.

"You… Mister Sammy Winchester… are cute," she said after erupting into another giggle fit.

"Uh… thanks?" I said, smiling and looking at Dean. Dean was busy with Indi and didn't notice me. "You should sleep this off, how many did you guys have?"

"More than three?" Maggie said laughing again. Out of nowhere, she grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed with her. "Cuddle Buddy! I love you!" she yelled out, randomly gripping around my neck and pulling me close to her. I don't know if she did it on purpose or not but my face was in her… chest.

"Someone seems to have taken a liking to you, Sammy," Dean said laughing slightly. I had no clue what to say, and Maggie didn't help the situation at all, she began spouting off in a different language again.

"Je t'aime Sam! Je ne pense pas que j'aurai jamais me sentir comme ça n'importe qui d'autre!" I had no clue what she said. I pulled her arms off of me and pulled my head away, getting up and moving towards the couch.

"Sounds like you got a little French girl who wants you, Sammy," Dean said with a smirk.

"Dean… shut up," I said, rubbing my temples. I was starting to get a head ache.

"I'm so lonely!" Mags cried out, clutching one of the pillows. "You'll be my friend right, Mr. Pillow?"

"Hey Sammy, I think your girlfriend is lonely," Dean said. He had his arms around a giggling Indi. They were both mocking me, and all I could do was shake my head.

"Dean, shut it, go to sleep or something, and she is not my girlfriend." I got up and walked over to my bed. Dean laid Indi down into the pillow, kissing her head. She fell asleep instantly. If only Maggie was that easy…

"Yay! You came back!" Mags said, hugging around my waist. I let out a deep breath and pried her arms off of me… again.

"I'm going to sleep," I told her. "If you promise to go to sleep too, I'll stay here, but if you keep screaming things out, I'm going back to the couch, okay?" She nodded and I slipped off my boots, pulled back the covers, and laid down facing away from her.

I heard a shuffling of clothes behind me. I turned to see Mags taking off her pants. I shot up. "What are you doing?" I almost yelled at her.

"Getting ready for bed, I sleep in underwear and a t-shirt." She stuck her tongue out at me and laughed a bit. "This shirt is kinda tight, so I'm just gonna take it off." The thought of her in her underwear sleeping next to me… no I couldn't let that happen. I quickly stripped my shirt and handed it to her. "Why are you giving me that?" she asked, giggling slightly again.

"You need something or else you'd be in your underwear in front of everyone," I quickly stated, turning my head away from her mostly naked body. She quickly took the shirt and slipped it on.

"Thanks!" she said cheerfully before slipping into the bed on her side. I decided to make myself comfortable as well and took off my jeans. I slid into my side of the bed and lay with my arms up and my hands under my head.

I was surprised when she rolled over towards me, resting her head on my arm and her arm across my chest. I looked down to see that she was sound asleep. I let out another sigh and moved my hand down to her back. Dean and Indi wouldn't have forgotten that if they woke up and saw it, but if I moved her, I'd have woken her up. I decided to leave her there and take the heat tomorrow.

I stayed awake for a long time, thinking about Mags. She was really something else… I couldn't get what she said to me in the Impala out of my head. The clock read two something the last time I saw it before I finally fell asleep.

*END SAM POV*

*DEAN POV*

When we finally got the girls back to the motel, I could tell Sammy was havin' a grand old time with Maggie just by the look on his face. Indi was rambling on about something that I couldn't quite understand, but I figured if it was important, she'd tell me when she sobered up. Before getting out of her truck, I slipped out a bottle of my own and took a guilt sip…

Indi slid over, and I helped her out of the driver's side. She looked at me, a little wobbly, and said "Why thank you, kind sir."

I just laughed and told her, "My pleasure."

When I got her inside, I noticed that Sammy had laid Maggie down on his bed. I thought to myself _Now, is he gonna try and get lucky? Or is he gonna be a gentleman…? _I chuckled, shaking that thought out of my head, knowing that Indi would kill me for thinking something like that.

The girl started going on in some foreign language that I think was French. Sammy looked like he was about to bang his head on the wall. Poor guy, he had no idea what to do with her. I teased him a little bit, trying to coach him, but he wasn't getting it. I would have asked Indi, but she was too busy trying to sleep with me. It was hard to say no, but I couldn't do it with Maggie in the room…

I wrapped my arms around Indi, and we both giggled at Sam and Maggie who was pushing her boobies in his face. I thought Sam was on fire, his face was so red. I shook my head, and tried to roll over, but Indi had fallen fast asleep soon after she stopped giggling. I laid her down on her side of the bed, and pulled the covers over her, kissing her on the head. Then, I went to bed myself after taking off my jeans, flannel, and socks.

I listened to the conversation behind me. Maggie was trying to sleep in her underwear, but Sammy wouldn't let her. She tried saying her shirt was too tight to sleep in, so he gave her his shirt. What a sap. I didn't understand why he didn't just let her sleep naked…

A few hours later, around two, I rolled over with Indi in front of me, closest to Sam and Maggie's bed. I wrapped my arms around her because she looked cold, and peered over her shoulder to find Maggie cuddling up to Sam. His eyes were shut, but I didn't know if he was asleep or not. He had trouble sleeping in awkward situations… I'd get him tomorrow for that… _Not his girlfriend_… That would change soon enough…

When I woke up the next morning, before everyone else as usual, I gave Indi a kiss on the lips, and all I could smell was whiskey. I crossed my eyes, and looked away. "Hey, Indi…" I whispered. "Baby, get up, let's take a shower…" I smirked at my idea, and nodded to myself, grabbing some clothes from my bag.

Indi didn't stir.

"Indi, baby… wake up." I stroked her hair and moved her head. She slightly opened her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows at me. "Come on, you need to take a shower with me."

Indi shook her head with a groan, "I don't wanna," she mumbled.

"Well, you gotta!" I picked her up in my arms, tickling her lightly. She giggled, and squirmed, yelling at me in a whisper.

"Dean! Put me Downnn! Come onnn!" I did set her down… on the counter in the bathroom. I turned on the water, and locked the bathroom door. I slipped my shirt over my head, flexing my arms, which I knew melted her. She looked at me, then at the steam coming from the shower, and took a deep breath. "Fine…"

Indi slipped off of the counter, and took her clothes off. I slid my underwear down and stepped out of them, sliding the shower curtain back. I motioned for her to get in, "Ladies first."

She smiled, and stepped in with a yawn, rubbing her arm. I looked at myself in the mirror, nodding, and then got in with her.

She started washing her hair, and handed me the shampoo. I lathered it in my hands, and rubbed it all over my hair. I reached over her right shoulder with my right arm, my left hand on her waist, grabbing the bar of soap from the ledge. Her body was so warm, and the water made it warmer.

I took a wash cloth from the rack behind me, and applied the soap onto it, and started washing my body. I watched as Indi took a razor, and put it to the skin on her legs.

"What are you doing that for?" I asked. She didn't have any hair on her legs.

"It's all stubbly, and gross," she said. I smiled and rolled my eyes, continuing to wash myself thoroughly. "Ow!" she yelped.

"What happened?" I asked, noticing a little line of blood mixing with the water running down her shin.

"Eh, I just nicked myself is all…" She pressed her finger on it, and the bleeding subsided.

"Here," I said, switching places with her, so I could rinse off. I set the bar of soap in her hands, and she took it, rubbing it all over her chest.

I stared in awe, trying to not get myself in the mood. It wasn't working, so I turned the other way, trying to think of something to get me out of it. Nevertheless, Indi wrapped her arms around me… I sighed, tilting my head back, and lustfully rolled my eyes. I knew there was no way to pass it up. My body wouldn't let me.

I was trying really hard to make her see that she wasn't just another piece of tail, but I guess we're both just pretty hot blooded to begin with. As far as I know, I was the only one she'd ever been with, and I planned on keeping it that way, so I wanted to show her that she was more than a toy for me. That's why I gave her my mom's ring…

Why I put it on her left ring finger, I didn't know… That was something spur of the moment, and I don't think I thought much before I did it. Sure, I knew what that meant, but I thought of it and did it. I didn't take any time to talk myself out of it. Now, I wasn't sure what was going through Indi's mind, and I didn't know what was gonna happen when Sam saw it there…

He'd probably say something like "Dean, that's mom's wedding ring… You shouldn't toy with Indi like that… Dean, did you think about this first? … Are you sure you want to be married? … Are you sure you love Indi? …" There were a million things Sam could have said. He was so much like a girl sometimes it wasn't funny.

While I was thinking all of that, I hadn't noticed, but Indi was kissing all up my chest, standing on her tip-toes trying to reach my neck. I shook out of it, and leaned down a little, smiling. "Sorry, I was in a trance."

She rolled her eyes, and I kissed her softly on the lips, taking her in my arms. The warm water was falling down on us, and I couldn't remember the last time I showered with her. Must have been years; two or three, anyway…

I lifted her body to mine, hugging her close. I let her lead the way, and when she gave me the signal, I made love to her, trying to keep her as quiet as I could. It wasn't easy with Indi… she always said it was my fault—that I had a gift. I had to smile and pat myself on the back whenever she said it.

They wonder why I'm cocky… I have a reason… They make me that way…

*END DEAN POV*


	26. Perks of Being a Winchester

After our shower, we dried off, and got dressed. I brushed my teeth, banishing the lingering smell of whiskey on my breath. I noticed that Dean had been sipping on the brandy again. I couldn't blame him anymore… after the previous night, I realized that it really relaxes and calms your nerves. So long as he didn't' get ridiculous over it, I guess I could let it go…

When we went back out to grab some coffee, Maggie and Sam were all cuddled up in the middle of their bed. I looked at Dean with wide eyes. "When did…"

"Last night…" Dean said, walking over to the counter to start a pot of coffee.

"Did they…?" I trailed off. Dean knew what I meant.

"No, no," he said shaking his head. "You know Sammy. She pretty much pressed his face into her boobies though… that was a sight."

I laughed softly, "Yeah, I remember that…"

I walked over and sat down at the little table, rubbing my eyes. I let out a yawn, and looked out the window. Pouring rain.

"Uh, Dean…" I said.

"Yeah?" he asked as he set my coffee down in front of me.

I motioned towards the window, and Dean looked out. "Son of a bitch!" he muttered, and slammed his mug down on the table, booking it towards the door.

He raced out to the vehicles, and checked the windows. Of course, Maggie had left her window down when she left the Impala and also left her truck windows open. He opened the door to the Impala, and cranked the handle, quickly rolling up the passenger side window. He rolled his eyes, looking from his car to our trucks. It was kind of funny that we had a Ford, a Dodge, and a Chevy… Four people, three cars… it was going to be a lot of money to travel where gas was concerned.

I figured they would rule out my truck because it was a single cab, and that we'd either go in the Impala or Maggie's pick up. And we know that Dean wasn't going to drive around without his baby… so the Impala it was, I figured. Either that, or they would both be stubborn, and we'd be driving around with two vehicles… I guess that might make sense… Nope, we were taking my truck that was it. Dean and I worked too hard on our babies to leave them sitting in 'Singer Salvage'. Maggie knew Bobby would take care of her truck… I didn't see why she would want to put all those extra miles on it anyway… It was after all newer than the 150 and the Impala…

It was funny that Dean's was the oldest car, but in the best shape. He spent a lot of time on her, and even helped John rebuild her from the ground up… I'd been around that car since John took me in when I was about nine…

When Dean came back in, I just smiled reminiscently as I thought about the car rides to school in that thing. Every time we went to a new school, and Dean Sam and I stepped out of that car, everyone would look at us like we were from another planet… I just had to laugh and smirk to myself, thinking, _we were so badass. _

"What you smilin' about?" Dean asked, annoyed, as if he thought I were laughing at him.

"Oh, just thinking back to school when everyone would gawk at us getting out of the Impala…"

"Perks of being a Winchester…" Dean said, sitting down across from me. Sam and Maggie stirred in their bed. They wouldn't be getting up any time soon unless Dean woke them.

"Too bad I'm not a Winchester…" I trailed off, looking at the floor.

"Injection, baby… injection." Dean smirked, with that cocky looked on his face. He knew he was sexy, and most of the time he used that to his advantage, even with me… It bothered me sometimes that he turned women's heads wherever he went, but he always made sure to let them know he was with me at that moment. We hadn't been in public much since we actually cleared our status up, but I was sure that it would change.

I looked at him, grossed out… It was true, but it was so wrong! I giggled, thinking about it, and then I thought about what I had said to Maggie…


	27. Can't Help Falling in Love

*Maggie's POV*

I woke up slowly, hearing two voices. "They're gonna be so cute together!"

"Yea Sammy's growing up; he's becoming a man." Dean snickered.

What could they be talking about? I was so tired. I felt something warm and cuddled close to it, hoping the voices would go away so I could sleep longer.

"Aw, look Dean! They're cuddling again!" Indi said, mockingly. "Maggie and Sammy make such a cute couple, don't they?"

Wait a second… My name is Maggie… My eyes shot open; I was lying on Sam, and his arm was around me… and he was shirtless… I thought back to last night. What the hell did I do? Okay, I remember last night; Indi and I were at the bar, Dean came in and paid the tab, and… I acted like a complete idiot. I felt my face heat up. I shot away from Sam.

"Looks like someone finally woke up," Indi said smirking at me.

"I-it's not what it looks like! We didn't do anything, I swear!" I had no idea what to do. In my mad dash to get away from Sam, I fell off the bed backwards. The large thump from my fall woke Sam up. With no idea what to do or say I stood up, ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I could hear them talking. At that moment, I didn't want to hear anyone. I turned on the shower and let it drown out everyone in the next room. I sat on the floor against the wall with my knees as close to my chest as I could get them.

Sam was in there talking about how bad he felt. Dean was just making fun like a jerk, and Indi wasn't making anything better. I heard Sam saying that he woke up around three, pulling me close to him…

"When she finally passed out, it was… quite pleasant. I mean—if I knew how to handle her, maybe it wouldn't have been so awkward, but..." His voice softened and I couldn't hear him over the running water. I got up, and turned off the water. Sam's voice was clear again. "Guys, when I'm ready… I know she's going to feel stupid about last night." Dean murmured something, and slammed something on the table. Sam snickered. "Dude, I'm not you, okay? I'm not that straight forward, you know that…"

This conversation had to stop. I took a deep breath composing myself, and walked over to the door jiggling the handle, purposefully letting them know I was coming back out. Their conversation ceased, and I walked out, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Looking down, I noticed all I wore was Sam's shirt and my underwear. My face turned beat red as I looked up at Sam, who wasn't wearing anything but an unbuttoned pair of jeans.

"Indi… how the hell did you deal with these two walking around half naked all the time!?"

Indi just smirked, and winked at me. Dean nodded and smiled so hard that the creases on his cheeks looked like ridges. Sam turned beat red. _I don't want to know._

I decided the best thing to do was to get changed. I picked up my old clothes from where I discarded them by the side of the bed, and hurried into the bathroom closing the door and locking it to change. I took off Sam's shirt and held it for a while. It was soft and comfortable. _I ruined everything with him. After last night he probably wants nothing to do with me… _

"Mags, you about done in there? Nature's callin' and she isn't gonna hold!" I heard Dean say from outside the door.

"Uhh… yea, gimme a second." I quickly put on my cloths and splashed my face with cold water a few times. After towel drying my face, I threw the towel by the sink and left the bathroom. Passing Dean, I went outside to have a quick smoke.

Indi came outside, and rubbed her eyes a bit. I didn't look at her. Sometimes she just knew not to bother me, and other times she just pushed her way into conversation. This is one of those times she decided to push…

"So, how about that whiskey…" she said, dragging her fingers along the hood of Dean's car. She wore his jacket. From the front windows to the tail, the Impala was getting rained on. We were shielded by an awning over head of us. She stopped and leaned against it, much like her boyfriend would.

Rolling my eyes, I fought a smile. "Yeh, it always makes me do something stupid…"

"Stupid?" she asked. Her head tilted to the side. "What was stupid?"

"What wasn't stupid?" I asked with a big laugh. "I tried to jump out of a moving car… I told Sam the biggest most embarrassing secret I could have about him… and then I started spouting off in French before stripping down at his bedside!" I shook my head. "God knows if I found a piece of aluminum foil, I'd have placed it on my head to keep out the aliens!"

Indi snorted, and covered her mouth and nose with her hand. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she lowered her hand, she calmly said, "You weren't that bad. I was there remember?"

"Yeah, but your face was in a pillow! And I'm pretty sure you were too busy trying to get into someone's pants…" I said with enthusiasm.

She went to say something, but stopped. She hesitated again, and then finally spoke. "Well!" She tried to defend herself, but then she thought about it. "Okay, yeah, but that's besides the point… you weren't all that silly."

"Mmhm," I agreed, not thinking about it.

"Okay, so what if you rolled around with your boobs in his face…" she said, with an eyebrow raised. "We had fun, and Sam knows that you're not usually like that!"

"Doesn't change the fact that I acted like that…" I chucked my cigarette out of the way of our vehicles. God forbid there was a puff of smoke near Dean's car…

"Well, you've gotta get over that somehow. It doesn't change how he feels about you…" she said, walking back into the room. I was speechless. I couldn't believe what she just said. Did Sam tell her something? I ran after her to find out, but on my way I ran into Sam who was leaving the room. _Perfect._

"Uhh… hey," he said, nervously stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Hey ummm, listen, sorry about last night. I was a little crazy," I said to him.

"Yeah," he said with a laugh. "It's okay though, it wasn't that big of a deal." We both stood there awkwardly shifting in our places until I decided I had had enough.

"I'm going to go talk to Indi… about… something," I said nervously. Wow, I didn't, in any way, make it seem like I was going to go talk about him. I mentally face-palmed, and walked past Sam. He turned sideways to let me through the door. Turning back, I bit my lip; he was facing my direction and we stared at each other. "Aren't you guys working on a case?" I tried to start off a different conversation.

"Yeah, I was just on my way to the library now to do more research on the family."

"I'm guessing you guys haven't gotten too far then..." Sam looked around, his eyes wincing in the sunlight.

"No, not really… that's why I'm going to see if I can dig up more info about them, maybe we missed something, ya know?" he suggested.

"You want an extra set of eyes? I was never that bad at research; it's usually my job on the rare occasion when Indi and I hunt." Sam looked at me and smiled a bit.

"Sure," he said. "Who's driving?"

"I'll drive." I said smirking evilly.

I turned what would have been a fifteen minute drive into a very short ten minute drive. It would have been faster, but I hit a red light and an old lady was crossing the street. When we parked, Sam nearly jumped out of my truck.

"How does Indi drive with you?"

"She got used to it. My driving is a lot more fun if we blast journey with the windows down on the highway."

Sam shook his head as we both walked inside the library. "If you and Dean have anything in common…"

*End Maggie's POV*

I rolled my eyes. Sam and Maggie had left together. And she said she was embarrassed… I sat back down inside, thinking _Ah, some time to myself. _I sat back on the couch, and picked up the remote when all I heard from the bathroom was a toot, and then Dean, "Woo." The toilet flushed. The faucet turned on.

I contorted my face, and curled my lip. Shaking my head as Dean exited the bathroom, I stared at him. He looked around, and then pat his hands dry on his jeans. With a roll of the eyes, I couldn't help but smile at how innocent he looked.

"Might not wanna go in there…"

"Wasn't planning on it…" I turned back to the TV as I turned it on. Dean walked over, picking up a few papers that Sam had left behind. He sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, propping his feet up.

There was something about the way we came to terms with our relationship that made it so natural for us. We're like the same person, except I have boobs and am about a foot shorter. His eyes lit up from the TV, reflecting in his pupils. Concentration took over his face, and that scowl of his appeared.

Anybody could tell when Dean was on the hunt because of that face. He'd furrow his eye brows and very slightly purse his lips. His eyes would get deeper, and he almost constantly flipped up his collar. I don't know how he managed it, but Dean's hair never got fucked up; not unless he messed it up himself.

He looked like he was deep into the contents of whatever he was holding. I decided to see if he was starting to develop some sort of lead. Usually when Dean got too into anything he was reading, he had an idea. Sam was always more of the researcher, and Dean was more of a gank-the-S.O.B kind of guy.

The bed squeaked as I sat down on it, and peered over his shoulder. "Guess we're not knockin' boots in this bed," Dean said seriously.

I rolled my eyes, "Man you have frequent needs…"

"Come on, you know we share the same ones…" he winked and nudged my arm. "So, I think I have a lead on this case…"

"Oh yeah? Whatchya got?" I asked, focusing in on the article he was holding. I rest my head on his shoulder, and he leaned into me.

"Some sort of family curse, I guess. We only have so long 'til the next born turns 18, then he's kaput. So, Maggie better lay some mojo on the family, and lift this thing. We gotta find out if that's what it is, and then go from there."

"What? What's the pattern—whose the family?" I asked.

"Well from what Bobby's telling us, and from what the police department says, every first born son dies at the age of eighteen."

I nodded, thinking, _Really? For my first serious case in about a month…? _I guess Dean could see the nervous look on my face. "You don't have to work it. Sammy and I can handle it if you and ditzy do-da just wanna hang back."

"What?" I asked. "What are you talking about? …I'll work it."

"You sure? You look kinda skeptical," he said.

"I'm not skeptical, and I'm sure as hell not scared, so don't go there. You know I can work the case… I wouldn't do it alone… but—"

"I know, I know—as long as I'm here, right?" he asked, cutting me off, knowing what I was starting to get at. I pouted. He threw his papers onto the foot of the bed, and smiled, hugging me. "Relax, I'm just messin' with ya, cowgirl… don't get so uptight."

I blushed, thinking _I love when he calls me that. _I closed my eyes, snuggling my head into the crease of his neck. Dean ran the back of his fingers along my jaw line, and lifted my chin up, kissing me sweetly.

I wondered, _maybe for once, this will just be a kiss. _He stroked my hair, and placed his other arm around my back as he turned to me. My head was tilting up, and his stubble was rough on my chin. I smiled into the kiss, getting a smirk in response. My arms traveled up his back, ending up caressing his biceps.

Dean flexed, making me shutter. He pulled away from the kiss, smiling evilly. I took in a deep breath, and smiled back, resting my face into his chest. Still, he held onto me. We shifted, and he leaned back into more of a sleeping position, and I rest my head on his chest.

"So, why did you come out here?" he asked, staring off at the ceiling.

I raised an eyebrow, and turned my head up to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I know you didn't really need to drop off those salt rounds…" he laughed.

"Wow, genius!" I smiled, placing my hand on his abs. I thought of some cheesy song lyric that I knew he would give me credit for. "I don't wanna miss a thing." I giggled, and knew that he instantly caught on to my reference because he sat up, making me move, and he started singing horribly.

I almost felt embarrassed for him myself…

"I don't wanna miss one smile! I don't wanna miss one kiss… I just wanna be with you right here with you just like this…" He put one hand up in the air, and one over his heart, serenading me like an idiot. "I just wanna hold you close; feel your heart so close to mine! And just lay here in this moment for all the rest of time! Yeah! Yeah! Yeahhhh!"

I smacked my forehead with my palm, laughing silently. A red hot sensation swarmed my cheeks, and he also looked flushed as he got up and sat back on the bed.

"Why, Dean, you look sort of cherry," I teased.

He laughed, "Shut up, so do you!"

I just laughed, smiling softly, and pulled him into a hug. He lay down across my lap, and stared up at me, playing with the buttons on my flannel. I smoothed his hair back, and when I let go it just flung back into place.

Stationary things were rare among us, but something that seemed to stick was our little family. I never got to meet Mary, and Sam was too young to remember, but Dean was still pained about it even twenty two years later. I could tell when he was grieving over it… that's probably what he was hiding the brandy for.

No matter how many times I looked at him, no matter what imperfections anybody else saw in him—I couldn't seem to find a flaw. Sure, he had his moments when he got angry. Things have been knocked over and broken, but what else could I expect from a life like ours? Certain things just had to be done, and the consequences or regret usually could only be subsided by emptiness. The only way for Dean to feel empty was for him to forget his morale.

Between the four of us, I think there was a lot of tension. When we didn't get a long, it was usually just because of a bad hunt or lack of sleep. Dean usually took things pretty well, but the fact is that he's _not _God. He _does _have flaws; it's just that we accept them because he can handle himself, and he has the ability to judge right from wrong.

Some of Dean's relationships were based solely on anger, and they worked; his relationship with Maggie is a good example. However, the more time Dean and Maggie spent hating on each other, the more they sort of got along. It was like a ritual for them. They're just two thick-headed personalities. I think the only reason _I _ever got along with Dean was because he knew how to control me. Part of me used to wonder if it was just the fact that he took my virginity, but the other part of me knows that no man would ever have been able to take care of me in the way he had.

On the contrary, pairing Maggie and Sam wasn't going to be easy, but I knew they needed each other. Dean could see it too, and we were intent on getting them to believe it. So far, it seemed to be working, but Maggie could've snapped at any moment. Sam sort of felt intimidated by her. Tough personalities always intimidated Sam, though. He was the type that could probably take down Andre the Giant, but he would rather not have confrontation in the first place. _No confrontation, _you ask? _That's your whole job, _you say? Of course it is, but that didn't mean that he liked confronting people for the fun of it.

Truth is, Sam is a gentle soul with a little rough side. The way we grew up, we had to be tough or we wouldn't have lasted. I believe I'd have been a lot worse off if John didn't take me in. I would probably be a spoiled little bitch just like all the bimbos we help. Sometimes I wish that my life wasn't so strange, but then again—what fun would that be?


	28. Some Alone Time

Dean flashed me a smile, and took a deep breath. He stood and rubbed his eyes. He rubbed his nose between his right thumb and pointer finger, and then dropped his hand, making a THWACK on his pant-leg. "Indi, I'm not sure why I gave you that ring, but I don't want you to assume anything, okay? I couldn't think of a nicer way to put that, so there it is."

I looked up at him in the eyes. With my mouth open slightly, I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yah—of course not." I smiled at him.

"Good," he said. "I just didn't… uh—I didn't want you uhm. Thinking—"

"Don't worry about it," I said, standing also, and taking his hands. "I know it's just a ring."

He put his arms around me, and hugged me to his chest. "But it's not just a ring… I, uh. I wanted you to wear it so that… So just in case…" He paused, and I felt his chest puff out and then back in again. "I wanted you to have it in case I never get the chance to…" Dean trailed off, pulling out of the hug, and making the hunting face… He looked away, and slightly opened his mouth as if he were trying to say something but couldn't.

I understood. Dean was trying to be sentimental, but that just wasn't his thing. The point was that I knew what he was saying, and he didn't have to make himself feel uncomfortable…

"Dean—I get it. You're not going anywhere… I'm not going anywhere… and we have plenty of time…"

He nodded, and coughed, trying to man-up his aura. "Yeah. I, uh... I should call Sam and tell him what I think…"

I nodded, sending him off with a push as he turned around. I thought about my problem, and again, wanted to tell him. First, I wanted to actually find out if I was. My period was due in the next few days, so I decided to wait it out…

*MAGGIE POV*

We walked into the library, and my eyes lit up the second I got through the door. The manga section was proudly displayed, advertising a new series. "Mags, where are you going?" Sam yelled after me. I wasn't listening; I had bolted towards the section, making my way through the aisles. I stopped at my favorite series and picked it up, peeling back the cover. "What are you doing in this section?" he asked, sounding appalled.

"SHHH! It's a library!" I said, not moving my eyes from the pages.

"We're here to look up information on the case—come on."

"Ugh, alright, alright," I said. I followed him to the history section, and found the obituaries. We ended up finding a few things, but nothing that triggered any ideas. Family history on the Walleyes was limited, and that didn't help.

After an hour of researching and finding nothing, we got to talking. Drunken girls were funny, but I wasn't like anything he'd ever dealt with before, according to him. As we sat in front of the library, staring out beyond the awning, I blushed and laughed as Sam described my behavior.

We figured we would give Dean and Indi some time alone for once. Sam said that Dean needed to tell her something, and I figured that her secret would most likely come out when they got into a deep conversation. Maybe I was hammered, but I still remembered the things my best friend told me.

It started to get a little cold, and I didn't have my sweatshirt with me. _Fuck. _Shivers came in random spurts. Sam had noticed that I was cold.

"Hey, here," he said, pulling his hoodie over his head. He handed it to me.

"Uhm, no that's fine. You'll be cold then." I tried pushing it back. He took it, and put it over my head. "What is it with you and giving me your clothes now?"

He smiled. "Well, you don't like when people see you half naked, and I don't like that you're cold."

I nodded slowly, wondering about his generosity. When I breathed in, all I smelled was this sweet, boyish scent. I'd recognized it from last night…

Sam's scent filled my nose, and I shivered again. "Wow, I just really have the chills…"

Sequential beeps sang from Sam's pocket. He dug for it, pulled it out and flipped it open. "Yeah?... What is it? Another one? Are you sure…?" It seemed they were talking about the case. It was obviously Dean on the other line. His voice vibrated through the phone. "Well, we did find out that a couple generations ago, one of the first born sons experienced a slow death, and before he died, the mother claimed that he told her he saw a wagon led by black horses… Yeah."

Sam hung up the phone, and got up which let me know we were leaving. I tossed him my keys, "You know how to drive a stick, right?"

He widened his eyes as he caught they keys. "Uh, yeah…"

We got in the truck, and I anticipated what would happen, but he actually really knew how to drive it. There was no bucking involved, and he didn't ride out the gears too long.


	29. We Wear Alot of Flannel

*END MAGGIE POV*

When Maggie and Sam got back, we talked about the case, and what we might be able to do about it. Dean called Bobby, and he told us the only way to stop the Banshee was to break the curse. The only thing we knew about curses was hex bags! And this didn't seem like a hex bag sort of deal.

Bobby also inquired about the note that Maggie had left… the one saying that I was missing… That turned out to be a big laugh, and Dean and I got lectured on the meaning of human life, and how it's not funny to scare an old man like that…

It was rough when we didn't have John pulling out his journal whenever we needed answers. It was rough hunting without John period. Things just felt more comfortable with him around—even if we did have to hang on his every word. We knew he'd never let anything happen to us, and we knew that he was never wrong, and if he was unsure he wouldn't try until he was.

Dean and Sam worked through the night, trying to find out anything they could about curses and breaking them. I dozed off a few times here and there. On the bed next to me was Dean, and he was searching through newspapers and articles Bobby had sent us. On the other bed were Maggie and Sam. She was snuggling on his bicep as he clicked and typed on his computer.

I rolled over and crawled onto Dean's lap. Paying no mind to me, he read on. I could tell that his brain was starting to tire out. Bags were forming under his eyes, and his mouth was hanging open a smidge.

I took the papers from his hands, and set them down on the night stand. "Dean, you look like Sam punched you in both eyes. It's four in the morning—let's get some sleep."

Sam looked up at the digital clock on the nightstand in the middle of the two beds, and shook his head. "Wow," he said. He closed his lap top, and got up. He placed it on the table, and then went to the bathroom.

"It is my bed time…" Maggie said. "But I'm not that tired."

"We know—you're a vampire," Dean said.

"Yeah, and if you don't be quiet I'm going to drain your blood!" She made a fist and shook it at him. "And not with my teeth," she muttered.

I shook my head, and slid my pants off, climbing underneath the covers. Sam came out of the bathroom, and stripped to his underwear, climbing into his bed.

"Oh, so you two are all comfy now?" Dean teased.

"Shut up, Dean."

Maggie looked a little tense as Sam got under the covers. She made herself comfortable on top of the blanket, not even changing into pajamas. Sam looked at her. "Aren't you going to change… or at least get under the covers?"

"Uh, I was about to go change," she said. She got up, and went through her bag, finding nothing to change into. She looked over at me. Dean was waiting for the light to go off, or for her to go change so he could strip and get into bed.

"In my duffel," I said with a great sigh. "You have to remember to pack the necessities…"

Maggie hung her head as she playfully waddled over to my bag, and rummaged through it. She found another pair of pajamas, and ventured to the bathroom to change.

With his belt and jeans already undone, Dean dropped his pants and took off his socks, and then he jumped into bed, placing his hands behind his head as he lay on his back.

When Maggie came out of the bathroom, she threw her clothes on her bag, and looked at the couch, and then at the bed. Sam and Dean and I stared at her, anticipating what she was going to do.

Sam sat up in the bed. "Maggie, I'll sleep on the couch if you want… I don't mind."

"No, that's okay…" she said. "I'll sleep there."

"No, really," said Sam. "I'm not going to bite, you can sleep here if you want, but if not, I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"Sam, you wouldn't' fit on that couch!" I said. "That would be like the jolly green giant trying to work in Santa's workshop…"

It was like heads on a string; everyone shot their eyes to me, and acted surprised that I said that.

We all started to giggle, and I guess that broke the awkwardness. Maggie walked over to the bed, and climbed in, mumbling, "Don't try anything…"

Sam scooted over for her, and shook his head, "I won't."

"We know he won't," Dean said. "Sammy wouldn't make the first move anyway…"

I slapped Dean in the back of the head, and he turned to me. "Who asked you?" he asked playfully, and started to tickle me. I laughed, and cringed, and tried to make him stop, but he eventually tickled me right off of the bed.

Sam and Maggie burst out laughing when I hit the hard floor. When I looked up, all I saw was Dean hanging over the edge of the bed, looking down at me saying, "That's what ya get!"

I rubbed my butt, and made a pout face. Dean disappeared back onto the bed, and I got up. I got back into the bed, and faced away from Dean. "Goodnight, Sammy. Good night, Maggie," I said. I closed my eyes.

"Night, Indi," they both said in unison. I giggled.

"Okay, not fair," Dean whined. Maggie turned off the light.

After a few minutes, I couldn't help it. I rolled over and scooted closer to Dean. I reached around, trying to find his face. When I finally did, I gave him a kiss on the lips. "Goodnight, Dean," I whispered. When I tried to move away again, he grasped my hips, and held me tight, and we fell asleep.

*SAM POV*

Dean's alarm clock woke me up at six. I grumbled slightly and rolled over, turning away from the noise. I felt something warm beside me. It was Maggie; she was facing me, sleeping soundlessly. A small lock of her hair had fallen across her face and stuck to her lips. She looked so calm, peaceful even. I reached out and pushed her hair out of her face. She shifted and mumbled a bit; I couldn't really make it out. It sounded something like: "Sam, don't take the spoon from the cow. He's hungry." I chuckled a bit and turned to face Dean and Indi's bed. Dean had turned off the alarm, and rolled over. We were all tired as hell.

I turned back to face her again. It was nice having the girls there. I wasn't sure how hunts would go from then on, but I supposed it would lessen the work load. My eyes felt heavy and I knew they wanted to close, but I didn't want to go back to sleep…

I lay on my back and looked at the ceiling, thinking about Jess. It had been a long time since she passed… Part of me wanted to move on, but part of me didn't want to let go of her. Indi and Dean were right; I needed let go. What Jess and I had was great, but she was gone now and I had to move on. They'd been hassling me before about Maggie. She's… an interesting person to say the least. I'd never be bored with her—that's for sure.

I heard a slight moan and felt Maggie shifting in the bed. I looked over to her. She sat up and leaned on her arm looking at me. Letting out a huge yawn, she rubbed her eyes a bit. "What time is it?" she asked, scratching her head.

"A little after six," I told her. She nodded her head.

"What are you doing up?" she asked.

"I was just about to go back to sleep." I knew I was going to fall asleep soon anyway, so I decided to give in to my body's demand.

"Oh… I guess you don't want to come get some kind of food? I haven't eaten since… I have no idea when." Maggie got out of bed and picked up her clothes from on top of her bag. She frowned, looking at them. She must have completely forgotten about getting extra clothes when she left to find us. I felt bad for her.

"If you want, I can give you something of mine to wear." I offered.

"No offence Sam, but you are too big for me to fit your clothes." She laughed slightly, and then continued. "I'll just steal some of Indi's clothes. I watched her go over to Indi's bag and pull out a pair of jeans. She continued shuffling through Indi's bag for a bit, then threw down the last shirt she had picked up with a huff. "She only has flannel shirts in here…"

"Is there something wrong with flannel?" I asked. It was kinda funny watching her have a mini temper tantrum.

"No, I just don't wear flannel shirts. Someone in this group needs to be original." She crossed her arms and walked back to her two day worn cloths. "I'll just wear my shirt."

She was right; Dean and Indi and I did wear a lot of flannel… It was sort of funny after I thought about it. I looked over at Dean's duffel, and saw _his _flannel sitting there. Then, I looked at my bag, and saw _my _flannel. When I looked at Indi's flannels sprawled out over the floor, I had to laugh. Mags didn't even put Indi's stuff back. It reminded me of something Dean would do to me…

After I was done laughing (something I hadn't done much of until Mags came around), I got up and tossed Maggie a t-shirt. After much refusal, she finally put it on. It was so huge on her, and she just looked so… adorable.

So, we ended up going to this little diner. We didn't bother waking up Dean or Indi. They looked peaceful for once, and quite frankly, I wanted to spend some time with Mags…

When we were seated, our scrawny little waiter had his eyes all over Maggie. I think I was about to say something when she just ordered her food.

"Short stack with bacon… hot chocolate with whipped cream," she said.

It sounded pretty good, so I ordered that too. "Uh, I'll have the same… but with coffee instead of hot chocolate."

I drank my coffee black, and we talked over eating. I guess we were both pretty slow eaters… If Dean and Indi were there, they would have been done, and probably just would have sat there stripping each other with their eyes… They were weird like that. It was like neither of them could get enough of each other...

Part of me wanted to feel like the two of them did, but the truth was that I was afraid to feel that way. I don't know what got into me, but I ended up telling Maggie that… and I also ended up telling her what happened to Jess.

"You mean… Yellow Eyes…" she trailed off with concerned eyes.

I looked out the window, into the parking lot. Staring blankly, I said, "Ya… and I haven't been the same since. It's like a part of me died that day…" I slowly looked back to her. "But when I went off with Dean again, he showed me that that wasn't supposed to be my life. This is my life… being on the road. Saving people from scum like Azazel… Someone like Jess—innocent, un-knowing… she wouldn't have understood…" I winced, trying not to let a tear escape.

Talking about Jess led to us talking about what life was like for Dean and Indi and I growing up. Moving around all the time, and always having to be the three weird new kids was definitely not a walk in the park…

"Look, it's those Winchesters…" I said, mockingly. "It was always something, you know? I was the nerd kid who everyone was afraid of because I beat up some kid five times my size… Dean was the freak of the week, and poor Indi… none of the boys would talk to her because of Dean and me. And the only girls that talked to her just wanted to know Dean…" I shifted in my seat, thinking about grade school. Dean's middle school was attached to our school, so we would all eat lunch together… Dean's eighth grade classmates would make fun of him for sitting with two fourth graders… "We'd sit away from everyone, trying to cheer each other up, saying, 'we'll be out of here in a couple of weeks'."

Maggie looked at me with emptiness. She went into her school stories. They actually sounded pretty normal, but when she was telling me about her family, it sort of pained me. I knew I couldn't help what happened to my family, but when you have the chance and the ability to be close, you think you'd take it… She told me how her and her brothers didn't get along… I know Dean and I had our problems, but I couldn't fathom being without him now…

Her Dad was a baker, and all of her brothers were good at something like guitar, sales, art, guns, etc. However, I think she had the most interesting talents; cooking and dancing. That was a combination you wouldn't think of. I could see myself with Maggie, but I just wasn't ready for anything big yet. Yeah, that kiss was cool and all, but I wasn't sure what I was doing there…

"So, Sam…" she said.

"Ya?" I focused all of my attention on her.

"I, uh…" She paused. "I just wanted to say…" she trailed off, looking in a different direction.

"To say what?" I asked.

"Thanks for being so nice… I think that's really… really good of you."

I sighed on the inside. Of course I was going to be nice. She was a great girl… I thought about leaning over the table, and kissing her, but I shook it off. "Of course," was all I could say.

We sat in silence for a few moments. The waiter brought us our check. I grabbed it and pulled out a twenty from my pocket, setting it on the table. We waited for a bit, awkwardly, and then at the same time, both of us blurted out, "I think you're extremely attractive!"

Maggie and I just kind of stared at each other, unbelievingly. She laughed, and I guess didn't feel so odd anymore. "Okay, so I really like you, and I think you have an amazing body, and I needed to get that out of the way, and I think I'm going to go now…"

She got up, and walked away, leaving me speechless at the booth. The tab was paid for, so I got up, following her out the door. She was a good distance in front of me, so before she got in the truck, I made a fast decision.

I jogged up behind her, and pulled her arm so that she faced me. I looked down into her eyes, and pressed my lips to hers, kissing her hard. When we opened our eyes again, and pulled apart, I couldn't help but smile. A small smirk crept upon her lips also. It was mutual satisfaction at it's best, and I was glad I made that decision.

"I'm not ready to jump into anything, but I like you too, Mags," I said. "You're… sassy and tough, and you know what you want."

I couldn't believe I'd used the word _sassy _but I did, and she seemed to like that. We came to a mutual agreement that we weren't ready for jumping into a relationship, and we also agreed not to tell Dean or Indi about our kiss or that we liked each other…

When we got back to the room, the two love birds were still wrapped up in each other's arms, asleep. We crawled back into the bed, and flipped on the TV, lowering the volume. Some show about two brothers trying to stop the apocalypse was on, and we watched that until Dean and Indi finally opened their eyes.

"Hey there sleepy heads," Maggie said, poking Indi's arm.

"Meh," Indi grunted, turning and slipping underneath Dean's arm, snuggling into his side.

"Come on Indi! Get up! We have work to do you know…"

"I don't wanna… Dean's alarm didn't go off yet…"

"Actually… it went off a few hours ago," Sam imposed.

"And then we went to breakfast, came back and watched TV…" Maggie added.

"Good, that means Dean isn't working today… which in turn—means neither am I!" Indi rolled back over into her pillow, and pulled the covers over her head.

"Come on, you. It is time to get up. Not gonna get anything done layin' in bed," Dean reasoned.

Indi refused, saying, "I know what we can get done in bed…"

Sam and Maggie huffed, rolling their eyes.

Maggie turned to Sam, whispering, "I know how to get her up… watch this."

Maggie went through her cell phone, and found the Psycho theme. She crept up to Indi, and jumped on top of her, simultaneously playing the creepy ring tone. Indi jumped up, bucking Maggie off of her, knocking her to the floor. She sat straight up in the bed with a scowl on her face. Both Sam and Dean were rolling in laughter. Indi crossed her arms, and got up, going to the bathroom.

"I win," Maggie stated proudly, crossing her legs Indian style on the bed.

Later on that morning, after Dean and Indi had gotten ready for the day, it was about twelve o'clock. The boys were anxious on getting this case solved so that they could continue tracking John. We all knew that the more time passed, the harder it would be to track him.

We decided that Dean and I would play detective, and talk to the family to try and figure out what was going on. Maggie and I were going to stay behind and do some research of their own.


	30. Daddy Drama

*DEAN POV*

"We're very sorry for your loss, Mrs. Walleye," Indi said to the woman. She and her husband were sitting on their couch, sobbing into tissues. At one point, you might think that I started to actually think I was a detective, what with my monkey suit and all. "We just have a few questions for you."

"I don't understand—we've been told already that it was a medical condition. What does the LPD have to do with any of this?" Mr. Walleye seemed suspicious.

"Sir, it's to our understanding that there've been other deaths like this in the area, and we just need to be thorough. I'm sure it's nothing, but we've been assigned to speak with each of the families," I said. "I know it's rough, but if you just answer a few questions, we'll be out of your hair."

The couple nodded, and Mrs. Walleye looked sort of guilty to say the least.

"Now, Andy passed shortly after his eighteenth birthday, is that right?" Indi asked carefully.

"We found him on the bathroom floor the morning of his birthday…" she sobbed.

"And had he been out the night prior?" I asked.

"No," Mr. Walleye answered. "He was home with a stomach ache. He even cancelled plans with his friends."

"And have you ever noticed Andy having trouble with any of his friends—maybe an ongoing problem?"

"No, why do you ask? Do you think that one of Andy's friends hurt him?" asked the woman.

"Mrs. Walleye, it may be possible. We just need a list of all his friends you can think of, if you will."

"Of course," she said. "Is that all?"

"Unfortunately, no," I said. "Do you know of anyone who might hold a grudge against your family?"

"Certainly not," Mr. Walleye stated. Again, Mrs. Walleye shied away from the question.

"What about you, Mrs. Walleye? Anyone who might want to harm you or your family?" I asked her.

She refused to look at me, and held a tissue up to her nose. "Alright, that's enough," her husband said, standing up. "There's nobody that would want to harm our family, and that's a fact. Now, if you would kindly leave, I would appreciate it."

Mr. Walleye shuffled us out the door. "If there's anything you might want to share with us, our office number is on this card. Our supervisor is Detective Singer." I pulled a card from the inside pocket of my jacket, and set it on a table next to the door. It had one of Bobby's land lines printed on it, and read _Leading Detective Singer, Detective Hart, Detective Hagar, and Detective Segar._

After getting into the Impala, Indi sat there in the passenger seat, dumbfounded. I looked at the road ahead of us, thinking about what could have been happening. "I think Mrs. W's got some skeletons in her closet…" I noted.

Indi just nodded slowly, contemplating to herself. She looked like she was onto something, but I wasn't sure what. "I need brain food," she said.

Without question, I pulled into the nearest diner. When we were seated, she still had that look on her face. We ordered our usual, and ate in silence. "What's goin' through that noggin' of yours?" I asked.

"I think you're right," she said. "She's gotta know something, we've gotta go back. She's hiding it from her husband."

"If we go back there, I think Mr. Rogers is gonna have a hernia."

"I mean, when he goes to work tomorrow. We go, and offer our condolences, and see if she wants to spill anything… You saw the look on her face—I know you did or else you wouldn't have left the card…"

I nodded, and took a big bite out of my burger, and then stuffed some fries in along with it, followed by a gulp of soda. Indi was taking a God-awful long time to finish her food. "You gonna eat that?" I asked, mouth full.

Indi just snickered at me, "Of course I'm going to eat it!" She swiped it from the plate, and stuffed a portion into her mouth. I shrugged and finished the rest of my own burger.

"You think Sam and Maggie want anything?" I asked.

With a shrug, Indi took a sip of her soda. I called the waiter over, and asked for a check.

"Before that, could you put in an order for a turkey club and a buffalo chicken sandwich to go?" Indi asked. She always remembered what they ate. I couldn't remember for the life of me.

"Sure," said our waiter, writing it down. "Same check?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

*END DEAN POV*

After ordering Sam and Maggie's food, Dean and I sat there at the table. He took my hands in the middle of the table, lacing my fingers with his. My hands were so small compared to his. It looked like a child holding the hand of their parent.

His nails were short, and his knuckles were blistered from fighting and scabbed from busting open on a number of cheek-bones and skulls. His hands were stained with grease from the countless times of working on the Impala and my truck. I traveled my eyes up his fore-arms—scarred by knives from sacrifices and torturous outings with enemies. Dean was beautiful in his own way. His body alone told more stories than any author or movie creator that ever lived. His skin was tanned from hours of rebuilding my truck in Bobby's sun-exposed driveway.

He played with my fingers, and traced his thumb in circles on top of my hand. He stopped at the ring on my left ring finger, tracing his thumb over that also. His smile faded, and then revived itself. He looked up at me, and all seemed to have gone from my world but his eyes.

I couldn't begin to explain how I went from feeling deceit for Dean to falling in love with him. I never saw myself with him, and I never saw him settling down, _ever. _Dean was the rough-'em-up kinda guy. He knew how to make a girl feel good, and then he knew how to leave her thinking she'd see him again.

This thing he and I had was so unbelievable. It was so surreal; nothing I'd ever expected. I thought I was just a piece of meat, but then he put that ring on my finger, and even though nothing was said, nothing was implied, and he made damn sure I knew there was nothing implied, it really meant something to him. I could see it in the way he looked at me. Dean was one man I couldn't read, but that was something I could see in him; he loved me.

Dean's eyes sparkled bright green with a touch of yellows and blues. I thought about warning him that there was a chance I might have been baring his child, but it would have just worried him. A small part of me was starting to like the idea—especially after looking at his gorgeous eyes. The rest of me shook it out of my brain.

"What, Dean?" I asked, wondering what the romanticism was about.

He shook his head, "Nothin'."

I raised an eyebrow. "It's not nothin'. What are you thinking?" I asked, leaning in, staring at our hands.

Dean shrugged, and took in a deep breath. "I dunno, it's just crazy how I went from being drunk and on the run to having the most amazing…" Dean paused. "The most amazing woman I've ever met."

Just then, I realized that Dean was still having trouble referring to me as a girlfriend. It pained me, and I hesitated with my answer, taking it in. "And I never thought it would be this way."

"Indi, I just feel like crap. I know you see me drinking…"

I lowered my gaze, and let out a deep breath. He was doing that whole thinking thing again. "I know, Dean."

"It's just—we finally got Sam back, and we came for you—we were a family again," he said. I placed my small hands in his palms, the backs of his hands resting on the table, and looked into his eyes again, waiting for him to continue. It wasn't often Dean opened up, and that's what he needed to do, whether it was with me, Sam, or Bobby… He needed to vent once in a while. "And then he leaves us… he always says that blood runs thicker than water… well then why the hell can't we be together? We're the best hunters out there, and we get the job done when we're together!"

"Dean, have you ever thought that maybe Dad looks at it like this: we're strong together, but apart, we can get more done. If he's out somewhere we can't be—we're still fighting bad guys together—just more efficiently."

"But why doesn't he just tell us where he is—what he's doing?" Dean pulled his hands away from mine, and slammed one fist on the table, and doing that thing where he rubs his nose and pats his butt… I never knew what that did for him, but he always did it. It was just one of those Dean-isms. Kinda like Sammy flaring his nostrils all the time. They were so cute…

"I don't know Dean, but I'm sure there's a good reason. We're going to find him! I need him too, don't forget that. He raised me too…" I said, trying to take his fist and un-ball it.

Dean just sat there, tensed up. The waiter brought out Sam and Maggie's food, and Dean handed him thirty dollars. We got up, and Dean stormed out the door. I tried to keep in tow, but I knew sometimes he needed to do his own thing.

I knew it was all about John. Dean was lost without his Dad most of the time. John meant a lot to all of us, even though Sam never showed it. We all handled it differently. Dean hung on his every word, Sam just wished he could be like him, and I sort of did both. Dean knew he was just like his Dad, and that's what always kept him going. I strived to be good at hunting like John was, and did whatever he told me to do.

One day, John was going to leave us spiritually on account of the hunt, and Sam and Dean and I knew it well. That was part of the reason Dean hated when he left like he did. I guess he was afraid they wouldn't have any closure.


	31. I Do's and Oil Changes

Note! Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story! We finally got a couple reviews worth posting. So we're trying to get what we have out, so we can write more! Just a little heads up, somewhere in the middle of writing this chapter, I got my truck back from the shop, and I was so excited I dragged Maggie out to go for a drive in it, and I was kindof having a redneck moment, and while I was ranting and stuff while driving, Mags wrote down everything I was saying, and somehow it made its way into the story. So if something about trucks doesn't quite make sense at some point along the way, it's okay, just ignore it the best you can, haha! Enjoy!

I sat in the Impala next to Dean, and waited for him to start it. As we drove down a back road, I grabbed his hand and held it tight. He squeezed also, releasing some steam. On our way to the motel, there was a pull off. Dean swerved in, and stopped the car. He pulled me to him, and hugged me tightly.

Dean didn't speak, but he took the ring from my finger, and rolled it around in his palm. He looked up at me, sort of flustered and red. My heart was still pounding from when he randomly swerved off the road.

Dean turned up the speakers, and smiled. "Baby just knows… she talks through the radio."

_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family._

_Right down the line it's been you and me._

_Lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be._

_Oh, girl, you stand by me._

_I'm forever yours… faithfully._

Dean took my left hand, and looked up at me. "Indi, who knows when or how—or if we'll ever get to it… but yer mine, and I want it to be for certain. I tried fallin' asleep every night when Sam 'n' I were on the road with Dad, but never could because you weren't next to me."He held my hand and stared at it. "I'm gonna do what I wanted to when I left you last week… What I wanted to say in that note." Dean turned down the music, and rubbed his nose again. I took a deep breath, and arched my eyebrows, trying to wrap my head around what was happening. "Indi, I want you to marry me…"

Dean slipped the ring onto my finger. I sat there speechless. Dean began to look desperate. "Uh, uh… Okay." I didn't know how to answer his non-question… "I wanna… yeah. Yes!"

*MAGGIE'S POV*

"They are taking forever with… what were they doing again?" I asked Sam. The two of us were supposed to be doing research but I gave up shortly after I started.

"They were talking to the family," Sam said closing his laptop. "I think if I read any more my eye balls are going to bleed."

"Same here," I added in flopping back on the bed I was sitting on. "I'm exhausted!"

"You gave up five minutes after we started," Sam said laughing slightly.

"So what should we do now?" I asked rolling over to face him. His muscles looked so amazing in the shirt he was wearing.

"I donno," he said joining me on the bed. I sat up and sat next to him. "Wanna watch some TV or somethin'?"

"As long as it isn't news or sports I'm game." We both got up and made our way to the television. We turned it on and flipped through the channels until we found a channel guide. "We can just watch the channel guide and then we don't have to wait for commercials to see what's on."

I wasn't sure who requested it, but the song _Take On Me_ by A-ha came on. "I haven't heard this song in ages," I said to Sam looking uninterestedly at the shows that scrolled by.

"You know that song?" he said towards the strange song he heard coming from the television.

"Yea, my dad used to play weird songs like that," I said laughing.

"I didn't hear much outside of the music Dean blasts all the time," Sam admitted, reclining on the couch a bit. We spent the reminder of the song in silence with the occasional 'that might be good' comment towards random shows.

The next song that came on reminded me of the first few years I started hanging out with Indi. I started whispering the words when it came on.

"You know this song too?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yea, Indi and I used to rock out to it all the time!" I said excitedly. Sam shook his head and I started dancing in my seat to the music. He looked away, not believing that I was actually doing that. I grabbed his arm and made him dance with me. He laughed and allowed me to move his arms.

"Oh! I'm just dying in your arms tonight! It must have been some kinda kiss!" I sang the lyrics, not caring how stupid I looked. I noticed Sam looked tense. "Come on, Sam, let loose a bit. It won't kill you, I promise!"

I pulled him to his feet and pulled his arms back and forwards in a mock dance, and at the same time was rocking my body in the opposite direction of his. I accidently went too far back one time and lost my balance. I pulled Sam towards me in panic trying to gain some stability. Sam didn't realize what was happening and fell forwards with me. Both of us fell to the floor with Sam on top of me. I laughed a bit and when he didn't get up I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh, I'm just dying in your arms tonight. It must have been something you said. I just died in your arms tonight," I sang the lyrics again looking into Sam's eyes. I know we both said we weren't ready for a relationship or anything, but I couldn't help getting a little taste of his lips. I slowly pulled up to him and softly pressed my lips to his.

I was slightly surprised to feel him kiss me back. I deepened the kiss running my hand through his hair. He wrapped his hand around my neck and pulled me even deeper. I couldn't believe this was happening.

*END MAGGIE POV*

Dean and I were joyfully walking from the Impala to the motel room. He scooped me up, bridal style, and we were both smiling uncontrollably. When we reached the door, Dean managed to get out his key and open it without putting me down… Those damn arms of his…

When we opened the door, Sam and Maggie were on the floor, tangled in each other. I was speechless, and hadn't expected to walk in on them swapping spit.

Dean's expression was priceless, and immediately his thoughts went south. "Is this a bad time?" he asked, playfully. Maggie squeaked, and she and Sam jumped away from each other. Sam stood, and brushed off his pants as if nothing had happened…

"Uh… Thanks for helping me find my uh…" Sam started.

"Contact?" Maggie finished for him smoothing out her hair and fixing her shirt.

"Sammy, you don't even wear glasses." I said. They were bad at cover ups.

"Well uh… yea… of course." Sam said catching his breath.

"It was my contact!" Maggie added looking between Sam and Dean and I. "Anyway what's got you two so excited?" Maggie changed the subject, hoping we'd forget the whole thing.

"A chevy" I said. Maggie looked at me with a confused face. "Mags… Oh Mags it's so awesome. It's spactacu… lacular. Ohhh so much more power… Oh my god… Oh my god…" I moaned. Everyone looked at me like I was on drugs as I continued. "It doesn't clank it doesn't squeal. I've been reborn."

"Ok, sweet heart, I'm gonna have to stop ya there," Dean said covering my mouth.

I melted in Dean's grip, as I had random thoughts about my old truck… An '87 Chevy Silverado. How I missed her! She had so much power… with her 8cyl. Dean's proposal reminded me of when he first got the Impala from John, and he bought that GMC, and bought me my first truck. I was so happy…

"_Indi! Get over here, and learn how to change the damn oil," Dean said._

"_Ugh, that's what you're for, jerk!" I said, rolling my eyes, and hopping off of the hood of the Impala. Sam laughed at me. John was working on his GMC. Dean had just turned twenty, and this is how he celebrated his birthday… doing a bunch of work on cars. _

_As I kneeled down, watching Dean slide under my new truck, he said, "Well, come on under here. She ain't gonna propose to you first…"_

As Dean held my mouth shut, I snapped myself out of it. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but then I bit his hand. He pulled it away, and said something different than what he was thinking. "God damn… ya… ask a woman one question and the go all batty on ya…"

The rest of the night was just us hanging around drinking beers and watching stupid movies on the TV. We even got Dean to sit down and watch a chick flick with us. Dean and I fell asleep, tangled together on the couch, and Sam and Maggie eventually made way to their bed.


	32. Shopping for the Impossible

*Sam's POV*

"Hey Sammy; Indi and I are going to get somethin' to eat. You want to come along?" Dean asked.

"Na, I'm gonna wait for Maggie to wake up. We don't want her flipping out because we all went out to eat and left her sleeping…" Dean nodded his head as he and Indi shuffled out the door. On the way out, Dean picked up his keys and wallet, securing them in his jacket pocket.

"You want us to bring somethin' back for you guys?" Indi asked peering her head over Dean's arm as he pushed her out the door. He was anxious for something…

"Uh, yeah, if it's not too much trouble… that'd be great," I answered. She nodded and finally, Dean pushed her out the door. I sunk into the bed and started to think about myself and Maggie.

Watching Maggie, I knew what was going to happen… Thinking back, it sounded stupid: '_I'm not ready to jump into anything, but I like you too, Mags _'. Whether or not we were ready for a relationship, we were going to end up in one, and it was obvious that we wanted each other. _I am going to ask her today. It's not like she's gonna say no. _Mags rolled a bit in her sleep, nearing the edge of the bed. I was about to reach out and stop her from falling.

"Mags!" I yelled out, but it was too late. She woke up just in time to witness herself rolling off the bed.

"AHH! God Dammit! Effing son of a bitch!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry Mags, I tried to wake you up before you fell but," I couldn't help but laugh. For a dancer, she was one of the most ungraceful people I knew, and yet when she wasn't falling on her face, all of her moves were soft and almost angelic in a way. "You know, you fall way too much for anyone to believe you're really a dancer."

"That's how you know that they are really a dancer," She explained, getting up and putting her pillow back on the bed. "Dancers may be graceful on stage, but in real life we spend most of our days on our faces. Some people think dancing in Pointe shoes hurt, when in reality, it's the second we take them off that it hurts the most." She laughed a bit, looking out the window into the sun rise, which was shining through the window on her. "I guess the only time we do something right is when there is a spot light on us." She seemed to be day dreaming; her expression went from being happy to being depressed.

Getting off the bed, I guess my movement snapped her out of it. Her eyes flickered from the sun to me, and her dour expression turned into a smile. "So what are we doing today? Did Indi and Dean solve the case yet? Goddess knows, I haven't really worked on it at all." She moved to get dressed, and I followed her example. She put on the same clothes she'd been wearing for the past week.

"We need to take you out clothes shopping or something," I told her. "You've been wearing the same clothes since you got here."

"Alright, I'll go with Indi… I can't stand clothes shopping, and I wouldn't want to drag you along. Where are Indi and Dean anyway?"

"They went out to get food a while ago. I don't mind taking you, we both know that Indi and Dean won't be back for a while anyway," I told her. She thought for a moment and then nodded her head.

"Alright, but where should we go? I'm not exactly a country girl if you know what I mean. I'll take the boots and the hat, but after that it just doesn't feel right on me."

"Alright, well we'll find something I guess…"

We spent pretty much the whole day driving around, trying to find Maggie a place to look for clothes… There was a thrift shop, Pohl's, and Hal-Mart, and she didn't want to go to any of those places. Finally, we just went to a mall, and I let her drag me around, saying "Oooh! Look at that shirt! It's all fish-netty and stuff! Oh my gosh, cargo pants!"

"Okay, cargo pants are loud, Mags," I told her. "Why don't you get a few pairs of jeans or something?"

"Yeah, I was planning on it… but they don't fit me right!" she complained.

"Well, get the right size. It doesn't matter how much you spend…" I said, and then whispered to her as we walked past a few stores, "It's not our money, anyway."

She rolled her eyes with a smile, and grabbed my hand, pulling me through the mall towards a directory. It had been a while since I was in a mall… Dean hated them; there were way too many people. It reminded me of college again, and I sort of liked it.

I could see myself with Maggie. We were both kind of timid, and I guess a little… morbid. Okay, so we were all morbid, but Maggie and I just had this connection. I figured myself crazy for saying I wasn't ready to jump into a relationship with her, but taking it slow was what the both of us needed.

After passing a few stores, and gawking at the window with the puppies in it, Maggie pulled me into a store called _Rockin' Billy's._ She looked around for a while, and we walked out with two hundred dollars worth of fish-nets and frilly black shirts. _Jesus, I had fun shopping with Indi… what the hell? If I picked something out for Indi, she would be like "okay, that's cool," and we left, but I don't even think I've ever seen a girl so picky about shirts… _

After that, we went and bought her some jeans from JC Jenny's. Then… she did the unexpected… she dragged me into Cynthia'a Secret… I think I got stared down by just about every chick in there. The worst part of it was that one of them was an old woman… and she winked at me. My lip curled, and I continued following Mags around, trying not to look at what she was picking up…

After that nightmare was over, I got stuck carrying all of her bags to the truck as she complained about how she hated shopping. It was hard for me to believe her with all the bags she got… Now, where were we supposed to put all this stuff? She should have bought a dresser to put in the back seat of her truck.

When we settled all of her bags into her truck, I laughed and got into the passenger seat. "Mags, I thought you said you hated shopping."

She sat there with this grin on her face. "I do," she said. "I would have much rather shopped online… but since we don't have a permanent address…"

I nodded as she pulled out of the mall parking lot, yelling at a poor old man in front of her before she passed him. Sometimes I caught myself clutching onto the hand-bars. Other times, I couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she was when she was mad.

She had her hand setting on the middle of the seat. I glanced at it a few times, and slowly set my hand down on top of hers, grasping it. I looked over, and saw her cheeks flush. I felt mine burn up a little bit too, but she held on until she needed to shift, and then replaced her hand in mine again.

*END SAM POV*

As Dean and I were driving past the Walleye's house, we noticed that Mr. Walleye was leaving. We decided it would be a good time to talk to the Misses alone. I set up our IDs in our wallets, and Dean turned around, and waited for Mr. Walleye to vanish from sight if the house, and then we pulled up out front.

When Mrs. Walleye answered the door, she looked sort of skeptical. "Detectives… what are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to make sure everything was alright here, and see if you might…"

"I do have something I need to tell you, but it's going to sound crazy… please come in," Mrs. Walleye said.

Dean and I looked at each other, and half-nodded. "Try us, lady," Dean whispered as we followed the woman inside, and we sat down on the same couch from the day before.

"You were saying Mrs. Walleye?" I prompted her to continue.

"Well," she started. "You asked me the other day if somebody held a grudge against our family…" Dean and I nodded and sat forwards in our seats. "Well my grandmother told me a story when I was younger. My mother never believed a word of it, but she told me that years ago, our family crossed a family of witches, and they put a curse on us; and now every son born into the family dies when he comes to the age of marriage!" She buried her face in her hands. Dean and I exchanged glances.

"If you don't mind, could you tell us how exactly your ancestors crossed the other family?" Dean asked. Slowly, she put down her hands and told us the story her grandmother told her…

"Well, many years ago… the other family had a son, and he proposed to my great grandmother. He had fallen in love with her, and told her that he couldn't live without her. She didn't love him because of who his mother was, so she rejected his proposal, and the boy killed himself. His mother hated our family for it and sent us a letter telling us that it was our fault that her son committed suicide. Then, the letter explained how we were going to have to live knowing what it was like to lose a son. For as long as our family goes on; the first born son will die at the age of eighteen!"

She sobbed into her hands, and blew into a tissue. I glanced at Dean. He knew what we had to do.

"Ma'am… your story doesn't sound crazy…" Dean said.

The woman looked up, happy to hear him say so. "You don't think so? Oh thank heavens…"

"We're not really detectives… we're…" Dean froze up—he never knew how to break it to anyone that we were hunters—neither did I. This is why we needed Sam…

"Ma'am, we can help you lift the curse off your family. It's sort of our family business—helping people with supernatural entities and paranormal problems… We call ourselves hunters, and if you work with us… we can help you break this curse…"

Mrs. Walleye looked speechless. At that point, Dean glanced from me to her a few times, looking desperate. I thought she was going to kick us out, but she started crying again. "Oh, Lord, thank the lord!" she shouted. "My husband would never believe me! He always said I was insane!"

Dean nodded frantically, "No—no, of course not. That's what we're here for…" he took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. "Now… we only have so much time… when is your other son's eighteenth birthday?"

"Well, Jacob doesn't turn eighteen for two years, but my sister's son will be eighteen in a week."

Dean sighed, and bowed his head. "A week… okay that gives us six days to figure this out…"

"Do you remember the family's name?" I asked. The woman shook her head, worry taking over her middle-aged face. I nodded, trying to think. "Do you know anyone who would know it?"

"Well… my mother, but I haven't spoken to her in a long time… we sort of had a big falling out a few years back…"

Dean looked around, and shot his eyes up to me, then to Mrs. Walleye. "What about your grandmother?"

I furrowed my brows at Dean, knowing that she was most probably long gone…

"She—she's been gone many years now."

"We may be able to summon her spirit with the right person here… I've got to make some phone calls, and we'll be in touch with you tomorrow…"

The woman nodded, "Thank you very much…" she trailed off, now not knowing our real names.

"Dean," Dean said. "And this is my… fiancé, Indi…"

I blushed, and Mrs. Walleye smiled. "Oh, isn't that precious…" she said.

Dean chuckled, and pulled me in close to him. "Well, you can still give us a call if you have any worries. We'll check back tomorrow, and try to figure this thing out."

After leaving the Walleye's, we sat in the car, and talked about what we might be able to do to get the curse lifted. Dean mentioned just ganking the witches, but if the current family wasn't active in witchcraft, it wouldn't be right. I suggested having one of the women in the family, preferably the original _cauldron brewer's _direct blood, read an undoing spell or some sort of hoodoo like that. Dean said it was possible, but we'd have to have Sam do some research on lifting spells—who had to do it and how.

After that, we sat in silence. Dean was in thinking mode—about the case—but all I could think of was how he actually said the word fiancé. I wasn't sure why Dean was doing it. I almost got the vibe that he thought he had to. Something in his body language said it wasn't natural, but then again, it was probably just because being married and such is so typical of a _normal _person. We were far from normal, so that might have been why it seemed so unnatural.

We finally stopped in the diner, and instead of breakfast, Dean got a bacon-cheeseburger. I got an order of eggs, bacon and home-fries.

"You know, you're gonna shoot your cholesterol through the roof…" I said.

Dean shrugged with a grin and took a bite out of his burger. "Uh can't help it—ish ama-shing," he said, mouth full.

I wrinkled my nose with a small smirk, and rolled my eyes, dipping my toast in my egg-yolk.

We ordered Sam and Maggie's food, left a tip, and left for the room. There was something about that day that just made me want to snuggle up and fall asleep.

Dean and I snuck up on the motel room door, listening closely to any sounds coming from inside. I tried hard not to giggle, and Dean cupped his hand over my mouth. When we heard nothing but the TV, we still weren't sure if that meant something or nothing.

Slowly, Dean unlocked and opened the door. With caution, we entered. Dean was disappointed to find Sam and Maggie asleep. Maggie was sprawled out on the bed, and Sam was passed out, sitting back on the couch.

I handed Dean their food, and walked over to our bed, plopping down on it. Dean walked over to Sam, and dangled the bag in front of his face. "Rise and shine, Sammy!" he said in a slightly loud and very husky voice.

Sam woke with a jolt, and Dean laughed as he dropped the bag into his lap. Sam looked around frantically for a second until he figured out what was going on. "Really, Dean?" he asked.

Maggie had woken up also, and sat up. "I smell food?" she asked.

Sam got up, and walked over to their bed. He sat down and put the bag in front of her. Upon opening it, she handed Sam the club sandwich I ordered for him, and pulled out her buffalo chicken sandwich, excited to eat it.

Watching Sam, I could see his thoughts practically coming from his head in a bubble. He smiled so contentedly at Maggie as she smiled about her food. Dean was over by the mini-fridge getting out a beer. As I laid back on the bed, I smiled, thinking about Sam and Maggie so happy for once. They needed each other. Whether they were going to date or not, I knew they liked each other.

"So, Sammy boy," Dean said. "You gotta do some research on undoing spells and what not… then we gotta go out and talk to anyone who might have seen Dad passing through here…"

I looked up, knowing that night would be a business night. They might not have even been back until morning if they were going out to track John…

"Really Dean?" Maggie said looking up from her food.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Maggie here, ya know, Pagan encyclopedia!" Maggie waved both of her hands in the air, slightly spilling the sauce from her sandwich on her face. Sam chuckled and wiped it off with his thumb.

"Awe, how adorable!" I said. Dean rolled his eyes. I knew what he was thinking: _okay, it was cute before, but now that's just corny._

"Right. So… get on that, then. Come on, Sammy. Get ready an' grab a cup o'coffee. We got a busy day and night ahead of us." Dean sat down on the bed, pulling me with him. I collapsed on his lap and he kissed me on the cheek, and then tossed me aside, slapping my butt. I squealed and rolled over, off the bed and onto my feet.

When Sam was done with his food, Dean stood, grabbed his keys, and gave me a kiss goodbye. "Be good," he said. "And safe. Call if you need us…" I smiled and nodded, knowing Dean's paranoia was just routine.

Sam shot Maggie a smile, and then the boys were out the door. I turned to Maggie with wide eyes, and excitement taking me over. She looked at me strangely. She closed up her sandwich and set it on the table, frowning.

"Alright," Maggie started. "It's a curse of some sort, so for starters we need to find out who the original witch was. Did you find out anything from…um…" Maggie trailed off, obviously forgetting the name of the family we were trying to save.

"Mrs. Walleye," I stated, rolling my eyes. "But no, we didn't get a twenty on the witch. She said to either talk to her mom or her grandmother, but her mom doesn't believe in the curse, and her grandmother is dead… so pick one."

"Uh… let's try our luck with the mother," Maggie said.

I nodded. "Ahuh, well, we're gonna have to get their family tree, we can't go back to the Walleye's right now. We have a few hours to kill. We can get to the library again."

"Alright, you drive? I need to contact an old friend." Maggie took out her phone and started searching through the contact list.

"Right, let's go." I grabbed my keys and Dean's denim jacket, and we headed out the door. Maggie had a short conversation with whoever she called as I let my truck warm up a little bit.

"That was my old coven leader, she said the best way to do this is a reversal spell, so we are going to need the exact spell down to the last herb and the words they chanted. We need to find that witch's spell book."

"Great," I said, flicking my head to the side. I pulled out of the parking lot, figuring on going to the library to find out where the mother lived. I thought about Dean and me, and started smiling like mad again.

"We gotta find an old hag's spell book and make sense of the thing all to break a family curse in less than a week and you are smiling? Something has got to be up with you."

I squealed like a little girl, and jumped up and down in the driver's seat. The truck shook as we pulled to a red light. I looked over at Maggie, too excited to say anything.

"Okay dude, if you don't chill out and spill it, I am going to slap you," Maggie said slamming her fist on the seat between us.

"Okay, okay, okay!" I said. I held my left hand out over the steering wheel, flaunting my fingers.

"Alright," she said. "And?"

"Maggie!" I exclaimed. The light turned green, and I stepped on it. She was thrown back in her seat a little.

"What? I'm not a mind reader, Indi!" Maggie said trying to sit up in the seat she was just thrown back into.

"He asked me, dammit!" I shouted, and then turned to a whisper saying, "Dean wants me to marry him…" My eyes were now focused on the road again, watching out for other cars, looking for the road to turn on. My heart raced in my chest, and my head pounded. I wondered what Maggie was gonna say.

"You're serious? Dean really asked you to… and you said yes? I have no idea what to say… congratulations?" Maggie looked speechless. She stared in front of her.

"…Mags? What's wrong? You don't seem psyched." I kept my eyes on the road, wondering if she thought it was a bad idea, knowing that once she said something I would probably agree with her.

"Nothing is wrong, it's just that a few days ago you were doubting your whole relationship with him and now you are going to marry him? That boy has you on a leash, Indi, but hey, if you want to marry him and you feel it's the right thing to do, then be my guest. I just want you to think things through ya know? Don't jump into something in the heat of the moment," Maggie said shrugging.

"Heh, you said heat o' the moment," I said with a giggle, distracting myself. Maggie rolled her eyes, and I went back to being serious. "I know… the only reason I doubted it was 'cause I didn't know he wanted to commit… I mean—come on, maybe it's just me, but d'you see how sweet he's been with me?"

"Uhh… honestly? Yea! I totally have…" Maggie said looking out the window as if thinking about something-or someone else.

I pouted, and took a right turn. "Thanks, Maggie. I noticed you 'n' Sam are gettin' comfy… Contacts, huh? You know I'm not a complete idiot, right?" I said, a bit heated. "And for your information; he don't have me on a leash…"

"So did you tell Dean you were pregnant yet? If not I'm sure he'd love to know, being as you two are gonna get married and all," Maggie said. She might as well have thrown one of her daggers at me.

I took a deep breath. "No, I don't even know if I am yet…" There was a convenient store about a block from the library. I made a sudden sharp turn into the parking lot. Maggie wasn't expecting it.

"Gah! Indi what the hell?" Maggie said flopping towards the door.

"Going to find out if I'm mothering my fiancé's child!" I said as I parked, and got out, slamming my door shut and marching towards the convenient store doors.

"She is so pregnant." I heard Maggie sigh, getting out of the truck as well.

Both of us walked in, and I headed for the feminine care aisle. "What the fuck am I looking for…?"

"Ya know, sometimes I feel like the smartest one here," Maggie said, making an annoyed face while picking up a large and a small box, handing both of them to me. "Here pee on this one and use these from now on."

I wrinkled my nose. "…Peeing on a stick," I muttered. "Dean's not gonna use these," I said to Maggie, setting the box of condoms she'd handed me back on the shelf, and walking away, reading the pink box I was holding. _They could make these things a little more discrete… _

Maggie followed me to the checkout line, and we stood there behind a fat old lady. She smelled really bad. "Indi, I think if I stand behind this woman for much longer, I'm going to pass out," Maggie whispered to me after standing there for about five minutes.

"Come on, Mags, at least it can't get any worse." Saying that was just asking for something else to go wrong…

"Indi, what are you doing here?" I turned to see Dean and Sam walking through the doors and walking up to us.

"D-dean what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to hide the box the best I could. As I finished asking my question, the worst smell I could imagine filled the air. Maggie glared at the lady in front of us who merely shifted nervously and tried to make it look like the horrid smell hadn't come from her.

"What are you guys getting?" Dean asked, looking for something we would be buying. I froze, not knowing what to say.

"I wanted some candy. I don't function well without something to chew on, ya know?" Maggie made up the lie, although knowing her, she was just telling them the truth.

"Oh, well whatchya got there, Indi?" Dean said, eyeing my arm that held the box of pregnancy tests.

"What, this? Oh, it's nothing important really." I said, hoping that if I pushed it hard enough into my side it would disappear. Dean eyed me suspiciously, and I knew we were about to get caught. What would I say when he found out? Would he be mad that I tried to hide it until I was sure?

"Guys, I don't feel so good," Maggie said, interrupting my thoughts. She fanned herself and started breathing slow deep breaths. "I think I'm going to…" She collapsed onto the floor, drawing everyone's attention away from me and onto her.

"Mags!" Sam said, rushing to her side. Dean stood by her feet and glanced down at her. I couldn't tell if she was acting or not.

I panicked. Dean looked at me. Great, it got everyone's attention but his. "DEAN LOOK," I said. "BUSTY ASIAN BEAUTIES!" I pointed at the magazine rack, and he zipped over, and I tossed the box onto a random shelf, and rushed over to Maggie, kneeling down besides Sam. She opened one eye, and I discreetly nodded.

She got up, "Oh, that was… weird. I think I'm okay now."

"A-are you okay? You need a bottle of water?" Sam asked, worriedly. Dean was still looking at the magazine rack for his porno. I rolled my eyes. Maggie brushed herself off, and went over, picking up a box of warheads.

Dean turned to her, "Oh you're okay now?" he asked.

Maggie sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, Dean, no thanks to you."

Dean shrugged, and when he couldn't find _Busty Asian Beauties, _he picked up a car magazine, and paid for it, along with a couple of coffees, and then we left, departing in the parking lot.

Dean walked up behind me, placing his hands on my waist, and pulling me into him. I took in a breath, and blinked a couple of times. He knew I hated when he breathed down my neck in public. "Sam and I are gonna be late tonight," he said. He looked up at my truck, and watched as Sam talked to Maggie. "Awe, look at 'em."

I smiled, and turned around. "Yeah, they'll be somethin' in no time." I said. "How late are you gonna be?" I asked.

Dean frowned, "I dunno. Depends on what we find. You 'n' Maggie gotta find out what to do with that witch bitch."

"I think Maggie's got it. We were on our way to the library now, actually," I said. I looked down at our hands, embraced in each other. "Promise me you'll be careful? Don't get Sammy killed, okay?"

"Good," he said. "We'll be fine." He lowered his head to mine as he pulled me close. His kiss warmed me, and left me wanting more. He somehow passed my lips with his tongue, and we heard Maggie shout.

"Get a God damn room! Holy shit!" she yelled.

Dean pulled away, looking in my eyes with a huge smile. We both just laughed, and Dean turned around, walking away from me. He was good at that, leaving me wanting more. _How the hell am I going to tell him?_


End file.
